


История ужасов Гидры

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Arachnophobia, Asexual Character, Dammit Westfahl, Dead animals, Doppelganger, Halloween, Hallucinations, Haunted House, M/M, Makeshift funeral, Memory Loss, Mirrors, Nightmares, Ouija, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sleep Paralysis, Slow Burn, Strike Team, Team Bonding, Tentacles, apparitions – Freeform, cheesy punching a mirror scene, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Когда ты не веришь себе, кому ты веришь?— По-моему, я схожу с ума. — Голос Брока был глухим, как будто от одной мысли об этом у него поднималась желчь в горле. — Я не могу даже сказать, сплю я сейчас или нет.— Успокойся, всё с тобой в порядке. Конечно, ты не знаешь, спишь ты или нет, ты едва глаза открыл. Утром тебе станет лучше.Это звучало… очень заманчиво. Стоило ли ему верить в это? Интуиция говорила, что всё далеко не так просто, но мог ли он верить себе? А если не мог, то кому, кроме Джека, ему оставалось верить? Джек всегда присматривал за ним, раз за разом спасал его жизнь. Джек мучился после травмы головы и был лучшим лжецом из тех, кого знал Брок, может быть, за исключением Пирса.*План был простым: добраться до Шотландии, уничтожить цель, вернуться домой. Миссия прошла гладко. А с возвращением возникли проблемы.





	1. Заезд

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hydra Horror Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966271) by [ineswrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineswrites/pseuds/ineswrites). 



Картина за окном заставляла Брока чувствовать себя плывущим в пустоте. Дорога существовала только там, где ее касался свет фар внедорожника, растворяясь в окружавшей их непроглядной темноте. Он прислонился к холодящему кожу стеклу. Он мог бы заснуть в этой позе. Если бы только Вестфолл заткнулся…

Они были в каком-то Зажопинске в Шотландии (настоящее название города было засекречено). Брок провел восемь часов в самолете, а теперь застрял еще на несколько в машине. Неудивительно, что он чувствовал усталость. Поправочка: он был вымотан. Он мечтал свалиться, как только они доберутся до места назначения. Еда и душ могут подождать до утра.

К сожалению, это было не по плану.

Был канун Дня всех святых. И это означало две вещи. Во-первых, Вестфолл пел «Это Хэллоуин», и ему хватило мозгов сесть как можно дальше от Брока в хвосте машины. Сам Брок сидел рядом с непредставившимся водителем. Единственное, что тот произнес, было «Хайль Гидра», когда он их встретил. Брока это устраивало.

— Черт побери, Вестфолл, заткнись нахрен, — сказала Мерсье. — Мы все устали.

Вестфолл нахрен заткнулся, и Брок был так благодарен, что мог поцеловать Мерсье. К счастью, она сидела позади него, стиснутая Джеком и Зимним Солдатом, так что этого не случилось.

А во-вторых, это был день рождения Джека. Хэллоуин сам по себе был хорошим поводом для вечеринки, однако вкупе с днем рождения товарища по команде празднество было обязательным. Джек утверждал, что им не обязательно отмечать его день рождения — чем старше он становился, тем больше ненавидел эту дату. Классно отмечать день рождения в Хэллоуин, когда ты ребенок, но теперь Джек считал, что просто приближается к смерти. Убедить кучу пьяниц не пить, когда у них был не один, а целых два повода, было непосильным делом, поэтому они будут отмечать независимо от того, что Джек думал по этому поводу.

— Я пытаюсь оживить обстановку, — через мгновение произнес Вестфолл. — Чтобы вы не умерли до вечеринки.

— Это должно было прозвучать как каламбур? — спросила МакКиннон.

— Что если да?

Брок со вздохом растер виски. Им не повезло, что Вестфолл оправился от пулевого ранения аккурат перед этой миссией. Придурок выстрелил себе в ногу три недели назад. Он до сих пор прихрамывал и постоянно глотал болеутоляющие, но его допустили до работы, и Броку пришлось его взять. Хотя если бы кто-то спросил его мнения, Вестфолл заслуживал увольнения за свой идиотизм.

Его никто не спрашивал.

Водитель довез их, так и не сказав ни слова. В свете фар внедорожника Брок разглядел трехэтажное здание, росшее из голой земли посреди пустыря, утыканного там и тут чахлыми деревьями. Не было ни одного уличного фонаря. Он не знал, как относиться к этому, тем более с учетом крутившихся в его голове слухов о ждавшем их доме, как бы абсурдно они ни звучали. Страйк крайне редко отправлялся на задания в Шотландию, и конкретно в этом доме они еще ни разу не были.

— Да вы только поглядите, — сказала МакКиннон, когда они вышли из машины. Мазнув лучом фонарика из стороны в сторону, она продолжила: — Хэллоуинский дом ужасов.

Это был викторианский особняк, с двумя башнями, одной спереди и второй — сзади. Голубоватая, точнее сероватая, краска лоскутами отслаивалась от стен. Дверь и окна опоясывали железные перила; одно окно было разбито, дыра в стекле — заклеена. Ступени крыльца выглядели целыми, хотя, взглянув на них, Брок подумал, что Вестфолл навернется с них минимум пару раз за те три дня, что им предстояло здесь провести.

— Говорят, что здесь водятся приведения, — заметил Джек, и Брок внутренне застонал.

Он не рассказал отряду о слухах, крутившихся вокруг дома, но, конечно, Джек знал. Он был одержим сбором и проверкой информации, и все давно перестали спрашивать его об источниках. Знания Джека были подобны телефону Мерсье — могли однажды спасти или убить его, в зависимости от того, что первее свалится им на голову.

— Дом принадлежит Гидре с шестидесятых, — продолжил Джек. — Его подарил один богатей, как только вступил в организацию. Если хотите знать мое мнение, то он пытался избавиться от дома.

— Мы не хотим знать твое мнение, — проворчал Брок.

— В любом случае, его не использовали десятилетиями, — проигнорировал его Джек. — С происшествия в 1989 году.

— Что случилось? — спросил Вестфолл.

Джек пожал плечами.  
— Единственный отчет, который мне удалось раздобыть, оказался расплывчатым и наполовину зацензуренным. Не знаю, зачем они вообще тратили на это время, могли бы просто поставить на него более высокий уровень доступа… Все, что я знаю, это что отсюда вернулась только половина отряда. После них Гидра выслала сюда команду ученых, как я понял, но все их отчеты засекречены. Что бы тут ни произошло, оно было странным.

Вестфолл с подозрением покосился на здание. Мерсье и МакКиннон тоже не высказывали восторга. Ни один из них не шагнул к дому, и все они с минуту просто стояли перед ним.

— Чушь собачья, — сказал Брок.

Он достал из кармана ключ и пошел отпереть дверь. По носу ударил затхлый воздух. Он пару раз щелкнул выключателем, но ничего не добился. Внутри было темно.

— Я проверю щитки. — Джек прошел в дом с фонарем в руках, ища дверь в подвал.

Брок последовал за ним, махнув остальным заходить. МакКиннон направила свой фонарь в потолок вместо пола.

— Фу, — сказала она. — Я насчитала уже с десяток пауков.

— Не волнуйся. У нас есть Зимний Солдат, который может убить их для тебя, — хмыкнул Брок.

Зимний тут же опустил ладонь на кобуру на своем бедре. Он не был одет в свой тактический костюм — потому что привлекал в нем слишком много внимания — но был вооружен, как и весь отряд.  
— Сейчас? — тихо спросил он.

Брок едва не вздохнул. Похоже, ему опять предстояло разъяснять Солдату концепцию шуток в связи с очередным стиранием памяти. Плюс, ему не нужен был пистолет для убийства пауков; для этого было достаточно свернутой газеты. Несмотря на то, что у них было полно пистолетов и вообще не было газет.

— Не сейчас, — ответил он. Обучение Солдата социальным нормам могло подождать.

Зажегся свет, и они с облегчением выключили фонарики. Они стояли в комнате, которую с натяжкой можно было назвать гостиной. Она была просторной, но пустой. Вдоль мятно-зеленой стены стоял одинокий диван, чья серая обивка была покрыта пятнами и множеством крошечных дыр.

— Моль, — пробормотал Брок. — Берегите свои вещи.

МакКиннон опустила на диван свою сумку, открыла и вытащила две бутылки водки.  
— Это будет лучшей вечеринкой в честь Хэллоуина.

— Только если в мой стакан не свалится паук, — отозвался Коллинз. Он тоже рылся в своей сумке, присев на корточки.

В дверях появился Джек и огляделся, рассматривая паутину под потолком, потрепанную мебель и сослуживцев, радующихся алкоголю как дети конфетам.

— Эй, Джек, ты не хочешь пока осмотреть дом? — МакКиннон спрятала бутылки за спину, как будто они еще для кого-то могли оставаться секретом.

— Чтобы вы смогли устроить для меня вечеринку-сюрприз? — Джек приподнял одну бровь. — Это не такой уж сюрприз, раз я о нем знаю.

— Пошли осмотримся, — сказал Брок. — Выберем лучшие спальни. Я на этом диване спать не буду.

Они поднялись по темной лестнице на второй этаж и вошли в первую же комнату. Как только Брок увидел кровать — королевского размера, с вычурным изголовьем и зеленым покрывалом, по цвету подходившим к стенам, — он сразу же вспомнил, насколько устал. Он почти рухнул на постель, но затем его взгляд упал на выцветший узорчатый ковер и обнаружил там два использованных презерватива.

— Здесь может поселиться Вестфолл, — решил он.

Джек проследил за его взглядом и фыркнул. Они вышли из комнаты и зашли в следующую по правой стороне коридора. Эта выглядела еще лучше, даже несмотря на розовый цвет постели и подушек. Мебели здесь было больше: две ночные тумбочки, на которых стояли желтоватые свечи, поцарапанный комод и журнальный столик. Однако была и проблема: здесь воняло мочой. Источником запаха, похоже, было большое кресло, стоявшее перед кроватью. На розовом сидении было огромное пятно.

— Можешь забрать эту комнату себе, принцесса, — сказал Джек.

Брок покраснел в ответ на дурацкое прозвище. Он не придушил Джека только потому, что был слишком уставшим.

— Ни за что, здесь воняет, как будто тут стая котов живет.

Джек пересек комнату к балконной двери. Потянув тяжелые шторы в сторону, осыпал себя толстым слоем пыли.

— Проблема мирового масштаба, — пробормотал он.

Брок почувствовал на лице волну свежего воздуха. Влажный запах приближающегося дождя. На то, чтобы выветрить застарелый запах мочи, потребуется уйма времени.

— Можем поставить кресло в спальню Вестфолла, — предложил Джек, и Брок хмыкнул.

Кресло оказалось тяжелее, чем выглядело, но, поскольку спальня Вестфолла была напротив спальни Брока, они перетащили его довольно быстро. Как только они опустили его на пол, прямо над презервативами, чтобы те не сразу бросались в глаза, их заставил подпрыгнуть громкий крик. Они переглянулись и бросились вниз по лестнице в гостиную.

Там их застал врасплох вид импровизированного бара, который МакКиннон с Коллинзом сообразили из двух длинных стеклянных столов. На столах стояли бесконечные бутылки с газировкой, соками и алкоголем, в основном водкой, но кто-то принес еще бурбон и белый ром. У них нашлись даже рюмки и шейкер, хотя Брок с трудом мог представить, что кто-то захочет коктейль.

— Ну, — сказал Джек, оглядев картину, — представьте, что я удивился.

Брок краем глаза уловил движение в углу комнаты. Там обнаружился Зимний Солдат, стоящий на деревянном столе и обмахивающий потолок шваброй. Брок нахмурился. Солдата разморозили только утром, и шансы на сбой в программировании были низкими.

— Зимний, что ты делаешь? — спросил он.

Солдат остановился и посмотрел на него.

— Агент МакКиннон попросила меня разобраться с пауками, — пояснил он. — Она сказала использовать швабру.

В его взгляде сквозила неуверенность, как будто он не был на сто процентов уверен, что швабры было достаточно для этого задания. Брок предположил, что тому привычнее было использовать пистолеты.

— Понятно, — произнес Брок. — Хорошо. Кстати говоря, где остальные? И кто кричал?

— Агент Вестфолл. Они снаружи. — Солдат махнул в сторону лестницы. Брок предположил, что там должен быть черный вход.

Когда они прошли мимо него, Солдат хлопнул Джека шваброй по голове.

— Какого хрена?! — Джек сердито на него уставился.

— У тебя в волосах сидел паук, — спокойно пояснил Солдат и продолжил сметать паутину с потолка.

— Я даже злиться на него не могу, — пожаловался Джек, пока они шли наружу. Он вытащил из волос паутину.

— Он придет в себя. — Брок достал фонарик и включил его.

— Знаю. — Джек повторил его действия. — Но меня бесит, когда он такой. Я себя воспитателем в детском саду ощущаю.

Брок бы использовал немного другую метафору, но по смыслу было близко.

— Ебать меня, — неожиданно вырвалось у Джека.

— Ты предлагаешь? — с ухмылкой спросил Брок, прежде чем проследил за взглядом Джека.

Сильные лучи их фонариков выхватывали росшие из земли продолговатые камни. Брок двинулся к ним, считая. Двенадцать штук. Это был не просто задний двор — это было кладбище.

— Ебать, — согласился он.

— Эй, идите взгляните на это!

Он повернул фонарь на голос МакКиннон и увидел четыре силуэта, один из которых сидел на земле. Им оказался Вестфолл, морщившийся от боли и сжимавший свою ногу. Как только Брок с Джеком подошли к ним, то сразу обнаружили, что стало причиной новой травмы.

Фонари Коллинза и МакКиннон были направлены в землю. Они стояли прямо над прямоугольной ямой, двух метров в длину и трех в глубину. Над ней стояло пустое надгробие.

— Вестфолл отправился на экскурсию, — ответила МакКиннон на незаданный вопрос. — А потом нахрен упал.

— Мы даже решили, что стоит его прямо тут и похоронить. — Мерсье присела на корточки, чтобы проверить ногу Вестфолла. — Это был прям знак от мироздания.

— Ты решила, — возмутился Вестфолл. — Я это запомню.

Мерсье закатила глаза, развязала шнурок на ботинке и помогла его снять.  
— Ты эту ногу прострелил?

— Ага…

Джек присел на корточки и потрогал стенку могилы.  
— Она свежая. Не больше двух недель здесь.

Над могилой росла ива, пожухлые узкие листья которой едва начали опадать. Если бы могила была старой, листья бы заполнили ее, однако внизу лежало лишь с пару горстей.

— Ты говорил, что этим домом не пользовались с 1989, — напомнил Коллинз.

— Он знаменитый? Вроде как местной легенды? — спросил Брок.

Джек кивнул, продолжая рассматривать дно могилы, словно оно могло дать ему какие-то ответы.  
— Гидра пыталась его продать, как только получила. Им были нужны деньги, а не дом. Но как бы они не опускали цену, его никто не хотел покупать. Так что да, думаю, местные знают, что дом захвачен духами

— Ты имеешь в виду, они знают слухи, что дом захвачен духами.

Джек коротко кивнул.

— Расположение у дома хреновое, — отметила МакКиннон. — Здесь километров на сто вокруг ни черта нет.

— Всегда можно найти чудака, который хочет держаться подальше от цивилизации, — отозвался Джек. — В мире полно таких. Проблема не в месте. — Он встал и посмотрел на нее. — И я видел круглосуточный магазин километрах в пятнадцати отсюда.

Она закатила глаза.  
— Это была гипербола. Ты когда-нибудь слышал такое слово?

— Знаменитый у местных дом с привидениями привлекает внимание детей, жаждущих пощекотать себе нервы? — предположил Коллинз, прежде чем Джек успел ответить и завязать спор.

— Именно.

Но Джек опять нахмурился, глядя себе под ноги.  
— В подвале лежат два гроба.

— Что? — Брок уставился на него с недоверием. — И ты говоришь об этом только сейчас?

— Не счел это важным. — Он обвел могилу фонариком. — Они сюда поместятся. Оба.

— Они пустые? — спросил Коллинз.

— Конечно, они пустые, иначе он сразу бы нам сказал. — Брок растер виски.

Он слишком устал для этого дерьма. Он хотел пойти спать, будь проклята вечеринка. От него не ускользнуло, что Джек не подтвердил его слова, но и не стал возражать, так что Брок отмахнулся от этого.

— Парни, — позвала Мерсье, привлекая их внимание к Вестфоллу, шипевшему от боли при каждом движении. — Думаю, он не сможет сам встать.

Брок направил фонарь на голую стопу Вестфолла. Она была распухшей, но не сильно, и покрасневшей, особенно вокруг шрама от пули.

— Я видел и похуже, — сказал он. — Переживешь.

Джек с Коллинзом подхватил Вестфолла с боков и подняли на ноги. Он подогнул травмированную ногу, чтобы не наступать на землю, и похромал к дому, опираясь на товарищей как на костыли. Брок, Мерсье и МакКиннон медленно пошли за ними.

— Черт побери, сейчас же Хэллоуин, — внезапно дошло до Брока. — Нам придется подстрелить толпу ребятни, да?

— Я бы не стала волноваться об этом, — ответила Мерсье. — Даже если кто-то решит здесь вызвать духов или демонов, они провалят, как только увидят свет. — Она мотнула головой в сторону освещенных окон.

Брок закрыл за ними заднюю дверь как раз в тот момент, когда в окна ударили первые капли дождя. Джек с Коллинзом не особо ласково бросили Вестфолла на диван, заставив снова зашипеть от боли.

— Мда, ты завтра никуда не едешь, — Мерсье еще раз осмотрела его ногу при нормальном освещении. — И на ночь тебе лучше остаться на диване.

— Я в любом случае не смогу подняться по лестнице, — сказал Вестфолл.

— Жалко, — сказал Джек. — Мы тебе уже спальню выбрали.

Вестфолл прищурился.  
— Я почему-то вдруг очень рад, что упал в ту дыру.

— Напомни мне имя врача, который допустил его, — пробормотал Брок Джеку, хотя достаточно громко, чтобы его услышали все. — Я его в жопу подстрелю.

— Тебе нужно выпить. — МакКиннон заняла место за баром, открыла бутылку водки и налила в рюмку, сунув ее тут же в руку Брока. — И тебе тоже, — вторую порцию она налила Вестфоллу.

— Только не смешивай с обезболивающими, — предупредила Мерсье.

— Почему нет? Было бы весело. — МакКиннон ухмыльнулась.

Однако, даже у идиотизма Вестфолла имелись пределы, потому что он пообещал не трогать таблетки до утра. Брок устало сел на диван рядом с ним. Закончившего подметать потолок Солдата попросили найти и принести еще стульев. Вскоре все они расселись в кружок, в стульях и креслах разных цветов и размеров, и разной степени изношенности. МакКиннон включила музыку на своем телефоне, но качество звука было слабеньким и быстро начало всех раздражать, так что она выключила ее.

— Мы достаточно пьяны для страшных историй? — спросил Коллинз после того, как они прикончили вторую бутылку водки. Бурбон с ромом все еще ждали своей очереди.

Брок подавил стон. Он начал задремывать на плече Джека, оставившего свой стул и устроившегося на подлокотнике его кресла, чтобы сидеть ближе к бару. Броку в последнюю очередь были нужны страшилки, придуманные его креативными сослуживцами в доме, предположительно населенном призраками, в Хэллоуин. Не успеешь моргнуть, и они уже устроят спиритический сеанс.

— Кто-нибудь хочет начать? — спросил Коллинз, и все удивились, когда руку поднял Зимний. — Вперед, приятель.

Все завороженно смотрели, как губы Солдата растянулись в широкий оскал, при этом глаза его оставались холодными и мертвыми, отчего он выглядел невероятно жутко. Он прочистил горло, открыл рот, и Брок затаил дыхание. Он готов был поспорить, что не только он один.

— Я, — произнес Зимний.

Все ждали продолжения в повисшей тишине, пока не поняли, что это был конец истории. Первым фыркнул Джек.

— Поздравляю, — с долей горечи в голосе сказал Брок. — Ты ухватил концепцию шуток всего после тридцати минут моих объяснений. Отличная работа.

— Это была хорошая шутка. — МакКиннон тепло улыбнулась Солдату. Тот улыбнулся в ответ, его глаза перестали быть холодными. Брок опять готов был поспорить, что он сохранял их выражение мертвым для пущего эффекта. Он уже восстанавливался. Совсем скоро начнет вести себя как настоящий человек.

Брок встал.  
— Это было очень весело, но я на грани отключки на коленях Вестфолла.

— Не стесняйся, босс. Я жаловаться не буду.

— Иди к черту, Вестфолл.

Он вышел из комнаты под страшную историю Коллинза (состоявшую больше чем из одного слова) и поднялся на второй этаж. В коридоре было еще четыре двери, которые они не проверили, и он предположил, что одна из них ведет в ванную. Он нашел ее с первой попытки; третья дверь по правой стороне, сразу за его спальней. Пахло так, словно кто-то там умер. После небольшого обыска он нашел источник вони: две высохших крысы на дне закопченной ванны. Он сморщился в отвращении. Ладно, он все равно был слишком уставшим, чтобы принять душ, но утром он его принимать тоже не будет. Не в этой ванной.

Он отлил и повернулся к раковине. Потрескавшийся фарфор и серебристый кран был менее грязными, чем ванна, и там трупов не было. Как не было и никаких полотенец. Он бы, скорее всего, не стал ими пользоваться, если бы они были в таком же состоянии, как остальная ванная. Он вытер руки об штаны и посмотрел в запятнанное зеркало. На него уставилось его лицо с мешками под глазами.

Но там было не только его лицо.

Он развернулся на пятках, лихорадочно осматриваясь. Не было ничего, кроме кафельной стены и ванны. Он был один в комнате.

Он повернулся обратно к зеркалу. На него с растерянностью смотрело его отражение.

Он подпрыгнул, когда кто-то заколотил в дверь.  
— Давай быстрее, мне надо отлить, — потребовал голос Джека.

Покачав головой, Брок отвернулся от зеркала и открыл дверь. Видимо, он устал настолько, что ему начало мерещиться всякое.

Джек хмуро оглядел его.  
— Ты там провел все это время?

— Эм, да.

— Целых два часа? Это новый рекорд. Самовлюбленный павлин.

Брок растерянно моргнул. Потом покачал головой.  
— Я не настолько пьян, чтобы поверить в эту хрень, козли… — он запнулся, глядя на время на своем телефоне. Он ушел из гостиной около двух. Он не мог потратить больше пяти минут в туалете. Но его телефон показывал четыре утра.

Он встретился взглядом с Джеком. Тот продолжал хмуриться, и было не похоже, чтобы он шутил. Это не могло быть шуткой, потому что никто не смог бы переставить время на телефоне Брока, потому что все это время он был у него в кармане. Каким-то образом он потерял два часа, пока пялился в зеркало.

— Да, я любовался своим отражением и, похоже, потерялся во времени, — пошутил он, хотя был далек от веселья.

Он, наверное, заснул. Второе лицо у него над плечом было сном, только и всего. У него, видимо, развился безумный навык спать стоя, но блин — всякое случалось.

Джек внимательно разглядывал его.  
— Иди спать, — наконец сказал он.

— Я как раз собирался.

Брок шел в свою спальню, обдумывая случившееся, когда увидел, что Солдат открывает дверь в спальню, предназначавшуюся Вестфоллу. Он замер на пороге.

— Они тебя туда отправили, да?

— Ничего, — тихо ответил Зимний. — Мы перенесли вонявшее кресло в подвал.

Брок кивнул.  
— Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи, командир.

Конечно, никто не захотел спать в комнате с использованными презервативами у кровати. Солдат не знал, что это, так что его они не беспокоили. Кто-нибудь выбросил их? Вряд ли. Кто захочет их трогать?

Брок шагнул в спальню и закрыл за собой дверь. К его счастью, в комнате пахло дождем, а не мочой. На ковре у балконной двери натекло огромное мокрое пятно, так что он подошел закрыть ее, пока не натекло больше воды. Шторы промокли насквозь, вода превращала пыль в толстые серые катышки.

Брок переоделся в серые спортивные штаны и старую черную футболку, продолжая думать о презервативах; он как будто пытался отвлечь себя от мыслей о двух потерянных часах. Вряд ли презервативы были брошены оперативниками Гидры двадцать лет назад. Не то чтобы он их рассматривал, однако они не показались ему старыми (хотя он не знал, как выглядят использованные презервативы двадцатилетней давности). Скорее всего, их бросили какие-нибудь подростки, может быть, совсем недавно. Неудивительно, что дом редко использовался, если сюда постоянно наведывались местные любопытные детишки. Вероятнее всего, это было и в 1989. Вокруг дома сновала детвора, которая засекла отряд. То, что половина отряда не вернулась, скорее всего было связано с заданием, а не с самим домом. Наверняка были статьи о детях, пропавших без вести после вылазки в заброшенный дом. Тогда и родились слухи о доме с привидениями.

Все просто.


	2. Задание

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Время действия истории примерно 2010 год. Мы мало что знаем о прошлом Страйка и Зимнего Солдата, на эти знания автор и опирается. Поэтому здесь выживут те персонажи, которые приняли участие в фильме Капитан Америка: Зимний Солдат.

Брок зевнул, выключил свет и вслепую забрался на кровать. С покрывала взлетело облако пыли, заставив его чихнуть. Он сбросил покрывало на пол. Лег посередине, почувствовав себя до странного маленьким. Кровать была достаточно широкой, чтобы на ней с удобством устроилось трое человек. Матрас и постель оказались на удивление мягкими, и ему казалось, что он лежит на гигантской маршмеллоу. Заснул он безо всяких проблем.

Он проснулся меньше чем через четыре часа, не зная, что его разбудило. Уличный свет едва пробивался сквозь грязное стекло балконной двери и темные шторы. Закрытые двери и толстые стены успешно блокировали все звуки как с улицы, так и из дома, если они вообще были.

Он посмотрел в изножье кровати и увидел, как с постели соскальзывает черное щупальце. Он проморгался и протер глаза. Когда он снова посмотрел туда, на кровати ничего не было.

Разумеется, там ничего не было.

Он встал, пытаясь понять: то ли он все еще спит, то ли все еще пьян. При любом раскладе ему был нужен кофе.

Он спустился вниз, прошел мимо спящего на диване Вестфолла и зашел на кухню. Это была узкая комната с рядом кухонных шкафчиков и плитой с правой стороны, и с холодильником и длинным столом из дешевого пластика на металлических ножках с левой. Стол не подходил к обстановке; наверное, старый заменила Гидра.

На одном из обеденных стульев сидел Зимний, потягивая протеиновый коктейль, МакКиннон сонно изучала шкафчики. На стойке стояли открытая банка кофе и пластиковый стакан.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Брок.

— И тебе доброе утро, — ответила она. — Я ищу чайник.

— Что если его нет?

Он ответила убийственным взглядом. Под карими глазами лежали темные круги, лицо было опухшим со сна.  
— Время страшных историй прошло, босс.

Она открыла один из шкафчиков, вскрикнула и отпрыгнула. Брок заглянул туда и хмыкнул при виде замершего там паука. Правда, в защиту МакКиннон, паук был большим, крупнее тех, что жили на потолке гостиной.

— В арахнофобии нет ничего смешного! — огрызнулась она, лишь вызвав у него новый смешок.

Подошел Зимний со шваброй в руках — Брок даже не заметил, когда он успел за ней выйти — и треснул ею по пауку, оставив на полке еще два паучьих трупа и клок паутины.

— Спасибо, Зимний. Ты мой герой. Ты получишь значок. — МакКиннон закрыла шкафчик и помедлила, прежде чем открыть следующий.

Зимний вопросительно посмотрел на Брока.  
— Шутка?

— Да, она пошутила.

Зимний надулся, как будто на самом деле хотел значок. Сказать по-честному, МакКиннон наверняка бы сделала для него значок, если бы Гидра не стерла ему память сразу по их возвращению.

— Попался.

Она вытащила из шкафчика ржавый чайник. Заглянув внутрь, она поморщилась и перевернула чайник над раковиной. Из него выпала дохлая крыса.

— Мне тоже сделай, — попросил Брок, садясь с Зимним за стол.

— Ваше пожелание для меня закон, — пробормотала она, все еще злясь на то, что он над ней смеялся.

Вскоре кухню заполнил запах кофе. МакКиннон поставила перед ним пластиковый стакан и села напротив. Постепенно на кухню подтягивались остальные в различном состоянии сонливости, готовили кофе и открывали свои сухпайки.

— Никому странные сны не снились? — спросила МакКиннон. Она оживилась после первой дозы кофе и теперь заливалась второй. — Мне снились. Я виню в этом ваши идиотские истории.

Брок подумал о лице в зеркале и щупальце на кровати, но ничего не сказал.

— Что тебе снилось? — спросил Джек.

— Там был маньяк с топором и собака с эмблемой Гидры, выбритой на ее голове. И я во сне была Броком. — Джек с Мерсье подняли брови. — Не спрашивайте меня, что там происходило, я сама не знаю.

— Никто не рассказывал страшилок про собак с эмблемами Гидры, — заметил Джек. — Это все на тебе. — Он повернулся к Броку. — А тебе снились странные сны, когда ты заснул в туалете?

МакКиннон фыркнула.  
— Серьезно?

— Я не спал!

Джек закатил глаза.  
— Я знаю о твоей самовлюбленности, но даже ты не мог разглядывать себя в зеркало целых два часа.

« _Но именно так все и было!_ », хотел бы сказать Брок, но Джек ему не поверит. И, если быть честным, он сам не был уверен, что именно произошло.

Когда вниз наконец-то спустился Коллинз, они все переместились к Вестфоллу, все равно там были почти все стулья. Вестфолл не спал и сидел на диване боком, его травмированная нога лежала на подлокотнике. Теперь она было скорее синей, чем лиловой, и еще сильнее распухла.

— Да, ты остаешься здесь, — сказала Мерсье, закончив осмотр. — Тебе нужен холодный компресс, но…

— Я захватил кубики льда, — вмешался Коллинз. — На случай, если кто захочет в выпивку.

Стоял полдень, когда Брок поднялся наверх, чтобы переодеться. Раздевшись, он потянулся к вещам, но замер, уставившись на шторы. Они были черными от плесени. Они были такими утром, когда он проснулся, но он не обратил на это внимание. Он наклонился, чтобы рассмотреть их поближе.

— Какого хрена ты делаешь?

Он повернул голову и увидел Джека, стоящего в проеме. Тот уже был одет в гражданское, с его плеча свисала сумка.

— На этих шторах вчера была плесень? — спросил Брок.

— Я не знаю, я их особо не разглядывал. — Джек приподнял бровь. — Это важно? Просто сдерни их, если они тебя беспокоят.

— Я думал, что они были без плесени. — Брок оглянулся на шторы. Прошлой ночью они были промокшими от дождя и покрытыми влажной пылью. Но не плесневыми. И ткань за ночь не плесневеет, не до такого состояния.

— Нас ждет срочное задание, а тебя заботят шторы?

Брок растерянно моргнул. Джек был прав. Какое значение имели дурацкие шторы? Он повернулся к своим вещам на кровати.

— Ты собираешься пялиться, пока я одеваюсь?

Джек пожал плечами.  
— Ничего нового я не увижу.

Особенно если учесть тот факт, что он только что увидел достаточно. Вид того, как Брок изучает шторы, наверняка был довольно своеобразным. Он все равно ушел, как только Брок вытащил баллон AXE.

В гостиной сидел один Вестфолл.

— Будь на связи, — приказал Брок. — Что-то появится, немедленно мне сообщи.

— Что-то вроде призрака? — ухмыльнулся Вестфолл.

— Что-то вроде непрошеных гостей, — сурово ответил Брок.

Ухмылка Вестфолла поблекла.

Снаружи Брок с удивлением обнаружил туман, настолько плотный, что он с трудом видел что-то в паре метров перед собой. Остальная часть команды собралась около внедорожника, припаркованного на подъездной дорожке. Джек сел за руль. Коллинз воспользовался опозданием Брока и уселся на переднее пассажирское сидение. Зимний застыл статуей на крыльце, в тактическом костюме и со шваброй в руке. Брок поднял обе брови.

— Солдат, что ты тут делаешь с этой шваброй?

— Она показала свою эффективность в операциях по ликвидации, сэр, — ответил тот.

Брок молча пялился на него, в этот раз уверенный как в сбое программирования, так и в том, что цель устранять им придется самим. Не то чтобы Солдат не сможет убить человека шваброй — он убьет чем угодно, — но сбой был сбоем. Никому из них не нужно было, чтобы Солдат внезапно решил, что они — его цели. Брок сердито посмотрел на МакКиннон; в этом была только ее вина. Эффект смазался от того, что она не смотрела на него, садясь в машину.

Брок повернулся обратно к Зимнему, пытаясь решить: приказать ему оставить швабру или остаться с Вестфоллом, но тут Зимний улыбнулся знакомой с прошлой ночи ухмылкой, и Брока осенило, что он пошутил.

— Боже, Солдат, — с облегчением выдохнул Брок. — Ты просто не контроллируемый. Никаких шуток во время задания, ладно?

Солдат обеспокоенно нахмурился.  
— Я не…

Брок перебил его взмахом руки.  
— Расслабься. Это просто фигура речи.

Зимний оставил швабру на крыльце и последовал за Броком в машину. Ничего странного, что он заволновался. Выход из-под контроля означал боль, много боли.

Их цель жила на другой стороне города, и изначально планировалось, что поездка от их дома займет час. К несчастью, туман вынудил Джека ехать очень медленно. Им был окутан весь город, яснее не стало даже в центре. После полутора часов езды по пригороду и десяти минут споров с Коллинзом Джек признался, что умудрился заблудиться, невзирая на работавший навигатор. К этому моменту Брок практически влип лицом в подголовник впереди стоявшего сидения, где его подбородок щекотали волосы Мерсье. Он пытался понять, как им удалось провестфоллить миссию даже без Вестфолла.

В ходе дальнейшего исследования выяснилось, что Джек неправильно вбил координаты.

— Это не я, — продолжал упорствовать Джек после того, как ошибку нашли и поправили. Оказалось, что они были на соседней улице, и миссия была не настолько провестфоллена, как начал опасаться Брок. — Я вбил координаты правильно. Эта штука просто не так их поняла.

— Джек, это спутниковая навигация, а не лошадь, — сказала МакКиннон. — У нее нет своего разума.

Джек смолк и остановил машину на улице, где жил объект.

— Иди, — велел Брок Солдату.

В маске и очках, делавших его более жутким, чем обычно, Солдат вышел наружу. Брок наблюдал за тем, как он скользит над землей, пока его полностью не поглотил туман.

— МакКиннон, Коллинз, Мерсье, отправляйтесь на обратную сторону дома. Охраняйте входную дверь.

Они кивнули и тоже вышли, двигаясь с небрежностью, в отличие от Солдата. Они огляделись, словно могли что-то вокруг рассмотреть, притворяясь, что просто наслаждаются разминкой.

— Проклятый туман, — пробормотал Брок, ловя на их радио волну местной полиции. — Если это не пойдет по вестфоллу…

— Не пойдет, — Джек без признаков беспокойства откинулся на спинку сидения. Он не стал продолжать свою мысль.

Пару минут они просидели в тишине, но наконец Брока настигли два часа скучной езды. Он подался вперед и просунул голову между передними сидениями, чтобы лучше видеть Джека.

— Надеюсь, — сказал он, возвращаясь к разговору, словно паузы не было. — Не могу дождаться свалить отсюда.

— Кровать здесь лучше, чем дома, — тем же скучающим тоном отозвался Джек. — Не могу жаловаться.

Брок был вынужден согласиться. Кровать была мягче и как будто теплее. Но еще она была слишком большой для него, и это вызывало в нем непонятную тревогу. Как будто он был меньше и слабее. Он вспомнил сон с соскользнувшим с постели щупальцем.

— Немного жутко, — сказал он, имея в виду весь дом, а не только кровать. — Дома на меня не прыгают из каждого угла дохлые крысы и пауки.

Джек повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него.  
— Тебе стоит слезть с того, что ты принимаешь, если на тебя «прыгают» дохлые крысы.

Брок закатил глаза.  
— Мне и тебе надо объяснять, что такое фигура речи?

— Здесь я соглашусь с Броком, — раздался голос МакКиннон в наушнике. Брок едва не поморщился. Он забыл, что его микрофон работал. — Если я опять наткнусь на паука, это будет чересчур.

— Это неизбежно. Пауки повсюду, — сказал Джек.

— Вы просто толпа истеричек, — включилась в разговор Мерсье. — Гребаная элитная группа Страйка.

— Заткнись, — отозвался Брок. — Что там с целью?

— В доме, — ответила МакКиннон. — Не то, чтобы мы могли что-то там разглядеть, но Зимний о побеге не докладывал…

— Солдат, отчет.

— Цель захвачена, — ответил Зимний.

Они снова замолчали, зная, что им осталось только дождаться подтверждения от Зимнего, что цель уничтожена. Оно прозвучало через пару секунд, как всегда, абсолютно безэмоциональным голосом.

— Где ты вообще видел дохлых крыс? — спросила Мерсье, пока Джек с Броком дожидались их возвращения. В ее голосе звучал нездоровый интерес.

— В ванной. Не смог помыться.

— От тебя поэтому воняет? — спросил Джек.

— От меня не воняет, — возразил Брок. — Я использовал AXE.

— Ты только всё ухудшил. Странное пренебрежение личной гигиеной для такого больного педанта как ты.

— Может, тебе и нравится мыться вместе с дохлыми крысами. Однако я думаю, что это тебя только сильнее испачкает.

— Я помылся у раковины, — ответил Джек, как будто это было само собой разумеющимся. — Хочешь сказать, что за те два часа, что ты вчера торчал в ванной, тебе не пришла в голову эта мысль?

Она приходила ему в голову. Только у него не было на это времени.

— Сколько ты еще собираешься поминать мне это? — спросил он, раздраженный очередным напоминанием о том, что он понятия не имеет, что с ним случилось.

— И что такого сложно в том, чтобы достать крысу и просто швырнуть куда-нибудь еще? — продолжил вещать Джек, как будто Брок ничего не говорил.

— Дело даже не в крысе. Ванная чудовищно грязная. И я не видел там отбеливателя. И даже если бы увидел, я не гребаная горничная.

Открылась дверь, и в машину забралась остальная команда.

— Завязывайте с этим. — МакКиннон демонстративно вытащила наушник. — Вы спорите, как старые супруги.

— Они живут вместе, чтобы им не быть супругами? — отозвался Коллинз.

Джек нахмурился.  
— Сам попробуй пожить с ним. Тут же начнешь умолять меня забрать его обратно.

— Нет, спасибо, я лучше к родителям вернусь, — ухмыльнулся Коллинз.

— Как будто с тобой уживаться легко и приятно. — Брок откинулся на спинку и скрестил руки на груди.

— Да? И что же плохого в жизни со мной? — Джек завел двигатель и тронулся с места.

— Куча всего.

— Поделись с классом.

— Ты вечно жрешь мою еду, разбрасываешь повсюду грязные вещи, а еще у тебя вечно скачет настроение. — Брок загибал пальцы. — Кухня после тебя вечно выглядит как после бомбежки, ты никогда не моешь посуду — а у нас есть чертова посудомойка, от тебя всего-то и требуется, что положить в нее тарелки. — Начав, он уже не мог остановиться.

— По крайней мере, я не заваливаюсь домой посреди ночи, пьяный в хлам, с еще более пьяной сукой, спотыкаясь о мебель и трахаясь там, где упаду.

— Не моя вина в том, что ты неудачник, которого никто не хочет, не вешай это на меня.

— Может, мне тогда стоит съехать.

— Может, и стоит.

Джек на это ничего не ответил, и молчал всю оставшуюся поездку. Брок провел следующие полчаса, сердито глядя в окно, а остальные пытались забить тишину неловким разговором и планами празднования успешно выполненного задания. Его злость рассосалась, уступив место сожалению и беспокойству. Он всматривался в непроницаемую серость, мрачно хмурясь, вертя слова, которые он выплюнул, не подумав. Они с Джеком часто спорили, особенно на бытовые темы, потому что, как бы сильно Джек ни нравился Броку, никто больше не бесил его с такой силой, и наоборот. Обычно они невинно переругивались по поводу грязной посуды или занятой ванной. Но в этот раз все вышло иначе. В этот раз Брок сказал жестокие слова, чтобы причинить боль, может быть, потому, что их слушал весь отряд и он хотел выпендриться перед ними, как будто причинять боль дорогим людям было чем-то, что могло их впечатлить.

Он бросил взгляд на Джека. Его глаза были устремлены на дорогу, губы поджаты, и он продолжал молчать. Это не отличалось от его обычного поведения — он был не самым разговорчивым оперативником в ЩИТе — однако все достаточно хорошо его знали, чтобы видеть, что он зол. Даже Солдат чувствовал, что что-то не так, Брок был уверен в этом, хотя это сложно было сказать из-за маски и очков.

— Можешь снять их, — пробормотал ему Брок.

Он не хотел привлекать к себе внимание остальных, но они его услышали и посмотрели на него, тут же вернувшись к обсуждению выбора алкоголя на вечер. Джек продолжил пялиться на дорогу.

На обратную дорогу ушло столько же времени, потому что они остановились у магазина пополнить припасы алкоголя; насколько Брок сумел уловить, в доме остались только виски и та бутылка рома, который никто не хотел пить. Когда они вернулись, Вестфолл дремал на диване, что никого не удивило, потому что заняться ему все равно было нечем. Они обнаружили, что он потратил все пакеты со льдом, так что они сделали еще, поели и тут же начали пить. Хотя был ранний вечер, небо уже почернело, и было сложно сказать, было ли темно и туманно или просто темно.

Брок сел на диван рядом с Вестфоллом и притворился общительной бабочкой, мечтая между тем о кровати; ему отчаянно хотелось заползти под теплое одеяло и расслабиться, хоть ненадолго потеряв связь с окружающим миром. Его накрывало от нехватки сна, и вскоре он больше зевал, чем говорил.

Джек с мрачным видом сидел в кресле, далеко от Брока. При нем была бутылка скотча, чтобы ему не приходилось вставать к импровизированному бару. Он не участвовал в разговоре и не смотрел на Брока даже после четвертого стакана, хотя и хмыкал каждый раз, когда МакКиннон говорила что-то смешное. У Брока в крови опять забурлила ярость, но он изо всех сил пытался ее игнорировать. Независимо от того, что он сказал, Джек уже должен был остыть, однако он продолжал вести себя как обидевшаяся девчонка, что должно было быть наказанием для Брока. Тот не собирался на это вестись, не собирался позволять этому задеть его, поэтому продолжал игнорировать Джека и вести себя абсолютно спокойно.

В какой-то момент Джек с МакКиннон вышли покурить, и в гостиной стало тихо. В этой тишине Брок услышал хныканье, доносящееся снаружи. Он, нахмурившись, бросил взгляд на окна, но не смог ничего разглядеть в непроницаемой темноте.

— Вы это слышите? — спросил он, слишком пьяный и слишком уставший, чтобы беспокоиться о том, что о нем подумают остальные.

— Что? Нет, — безучастно ответил Вестфолл и сделал большой глоток виски.

Коллинз замер со стаканом на полпути ко рту, прислушавшись.  
— Просто ветер, — наконец произнес он.

Брок тоже слышал ветер. Он заставлял старый дом скрипеть там и тут. Но хныканье…

 _Это воет ветер_ , сказал он самому себе. Потому что так оно и было. Что еще это могло быть?

Не перестав тревожиться, он заставил себя отвернуться от окна. Джек и МакКиннон все еще были снаружи. Они уже давно должны были вернуться. Сколько времени нужно на перекур? Его глаза снова нашли окно без его воли, и он почувствовал желание выйти на улицу. Всего на секунду. Хныканье прекратилось.

Он встал, пошатываясь. Либо он слишком много выпил, либо слишком мало спал.

— Я ложусь, — объявил он, перешагивая через вытянутые ноги Вестфолла. Лодыжка у того уже была менее синей, но все такой же распухшей.

— Еще нет даже одиннадцати, — Вестфолл проверил время на телефоне. — Едва десять.

— И что? Я устал. Ты весь день сидел на заднице, пока мы делали настоящую работу, — проворчал Брок.

— Боже, да что с тобой такое сегодня? — спросил Вестфолл. — Ты ведешь себя так, словно тебя кто-то за хер укусил.

— Сказать по правде, босс, ты тоже весь день сидел на заднице, — добавила Мерсье.

Да по хрен. У Брока не было сил спорить с ними. Он вышел из гостиной без единого слова и замер перед лестницей. Его взгляд задержался на задней двери. Он снова услышал хныканье, визгливое, заставлявшее волоски на его коже вставать дыбом.

_Это просто ветер._

Он никак не мог избавиться от ощущения, что вой ветра звучит иначе.

Он никогда не признает своим вскрик, вырвавшийся из его горла, когда что-то холодное обхватило его запястье. Оказалось, что это был всего навсего Солдат, взявший его за руку металлическими пальцами.

— Что? — рявкнул Брок, хотя Зимний и не был виноват в том, что он сам себя запугал.

— Я тоже это слышу, — сказал тот своим жутким тихим голосом. Это абсолютно не успокоило Брока. — Оно зовет на помощь.

Брок уставился на него широко распахнутыми глазами. В тускло освещенном коридоре Солдат выглядел порождением кошмаров; бледные глаза его холодно смотрели на Брока из-под прядей грязных волос, свисавших на лицо, плечи были чуть сгорблены. Металлическая рука ловила отблески света и выглядела потусторонней. Он по-прежнему был одет в свой тактический костюм, кожаные ремни любовно обхватывали мускулистое тело. Одного его вида было достаточно, чтобы до смерти напугать любого человека, особенно когда он держал оружие. Брок слишком часто видел ужас на лицах его жертв.

Брок боялся Солдата в той же степени, что и пистолетов, и это происходило лишь тогда, когда они были направлены на него со снятым предохранителем. Но Солдат был не только оружием, несмотря на то, что Пирс пытался всех в этом убедить (включая Солдата); и порой тот высказывал жуткие вещи, которые в последствии не мог объяснить.

— Может быть, нам стоит впустить это, — произнес Зимний.

Брок выдернул руку из его хватки и, споткнувшись, отступил к лестнице.

— Это воет ветер, Солдат, — твердо сказал он. — Нечего впускать.

Хныканье смолкло, как будто его никогда не было. Однако, знание, что он не один его слышал, помогло Броку почувствовать себя лучше, независимо от того, чем считал это Зимний.

Тот помолчал некоторое время, глядя на Брока, но его взгляд был расфокусированным. Брок готов был отвернуться и подняться наверх, когда Зимний снова заговорил:

— Кажется, оно ушло.

Брок с легким раздражением покачал головой.  
— Ветер перестал выть. Он начнет снова, но кроме ветра ничего нет. Ветер. Ясно?

Он не стал ждать ответ и пошел наверх, в последний раз бросив взгляд на заднюю дверь.


	3. 3:37 пополуночи

Брок остановился перед дверью в ванную. Закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул. Все будет нормально; он не заснет в очередной раз. Он помоется в раковине и уйдет.

Но боялся он не того, что заснет. Он боялся снова увидеть что-то в зеркале, что-то, чего там не было. Он знал, что оно было не настоящим, что с ним играл его разум из-за усталости и паранойи. Он был рациональным человеком; он знал, что это не... призрак или что-то такое. Но все равно не хотел повторения. Это было похоже на галлюцинации во время сонного паралича; только то, что они не были настоящими, не означало, что он готов был терпеть их.

Он вошел в ванную, включил свет. Первым делом посмотрел в зеркало, где увидел себя, с усталостью в глазах и углубившимися от измождения морщинами, слева от себя ванну (с трупами двух крысами на дне), позади себя — закрытую дверь. И всё. Ни странных лиц, ни движения, даже свет не мерцал и не тускнел. Брок облегченно хмыкнул. Чего он вообще боялся?

Он быстро ополоснулся, пошел в свою комнату и переоделся в пижаму. Его взгляд постоянно возвращался к плесневым шторам и балконной двери за ними. Он напряг слух, но услышал только скрипение стен от ветра.

Он лег в постель, в голове мелькнула мысль, что стоит избавиться от отвратительных штор, и он провалился в сон.

Сначала он не мог понять, что его разбудило. Он даже не был уверен, что вообще засыпал. В комнате было по-прежнему темно, ему по-прежнему хотелось спать, ветер всё так же выл снаружи, и ему казалось, что он только-только улегся.

Он потянулся за телефоном и проверил время; было 3:37 пополуночи. Он собирался повернуться на другой бок и снова заснуть, когда скрипнул пол. Шаги. Он задержал дыхание, вслушиваясь. Кто-то вышагивал прямо за его дверью.

Должно быть, это был кто-то из его коллег — кто еще это мог быть? — они, наверное, только закончили напиваться и расходились спать. В доме кроме него было еще шесть человек, не было ничего странного в том, что кто-то из них ходил по дому. Ему не о чем было беспокоиться.

Однако, в дом раньше залезали любопытствующие подростки. Одного предположения, что это был кто-то из своих, было недостаточно. Безопаснее было проверить. Никто не обвинит его за перестраховку.

Он задрожал, покинув теплую постель; температура снаружи явно рухнула на кучу градусов. Он достал из сумки пистолет и босиком вышел из комнаты.

В коридоре оказалось темно, тишину разрывал лишь храп Вестфолла, доносившийся снизу. Дверь в спальню Зимнего была плотно закрыта, как и дверь ванной. Из-под двери не просачивался свет, значит, внутри никого не было.

Брок собирался вернуться к себе, когда услышал что-то, похожее на шепот. Оно доносилось из комнаты в конце коридора. Дверь туда была приоткрыта. Когда Брок шагнул к ней, под его ногами заскрипел пол, заставив его подпрыгнуть. Он аккуратно открыл дверь.

Он не сразу _понял_ , что увидел.

Там была кровать, меньше той, в которой спал он. На краю спал Джек. Брок знал, что это Джек, хотя не очень хорошо видел в темноте. Это он понял, в этом не было ничего странного.

Возле кровати было нечто, нависавшее над телом Джека. Оно выглядело человекоподобным, но человеком не было; больше походило на тень. Брок моргнул и продолжил смотреть на это, пытаясь убедиться, что оно действительно там было, что он видел это в самом деле. Оно не исчезло; оно не заметило его. Оно наклонилось над Джеком, вытянув похожие на щупальца конечности, собираясь схватить...

Брок прицелился и нажал на курок.

Тень, кажется, растворилась в воздухе, сразу, как только сквозь нее прошла пуля. Джек с распахнутыми глазами подскочил и сел в постели, шаря по ней в поисках оружия. Вскоре раздались звуки открываемых дверей, по лестнице затопали ноги.

— Брок, — хрипло произнес Джек. — Что ты делаешь? Опусти пистолет.

Брок уронил руку, большим пальцем поставил пистолет на предохранитель. Только после этого Джек, хмурясь, выбрался из кровати и подошел к нему.

— Что случилось? — услышал Брок за спиной.

Он оглянулся через плечо. Зажегся свет, вызвав резь в глазах и вынудив его прищуриться. Прямо за ним стояли МакКиннон и Мерсье, вооруженные пистолетами. Зимний тоже вышел из своей комнаты. Он никакого оружия не держал, но ему оно и не было нужно.

Брок снова посмотрел на то место, где исчезло существо.  
— Я видел... — он запнулся. Что он видел? — Мне показалось, что я видел...

Он забормотал что-то невнятное. Джек схватил его за плечи, пытаясь посмотреть ему в глаза, но взгляд Брока оставался прикованным к месту возле кровати.

— Ничего не случилось, — наконец сказал Джек. — Командир перепил и ходил во сне. С пистолетом. Идите спать.

Женщины переглянулись и пошли обратно наверх. Джек обхватил Брока за плечи и развернул, заставляя отвести взгляд от места возле кровати, после чего повел обратно в его комнату. Зимний наблюдал за ними от своей двери, пока они не прошли внутрь.

— Я ходил во сне? — Брок сел на кровать. У него как-то странно кружилась голова, перед глазами плясали черные пятна.

— Ты мне скажи. Ты пришел ко мне в комнату и выстрелил в меня.

Брок резко очнулся. Он посмотрел на Джека, который разглядывал его сверху, скрестив руки на груди.

— Я стрелял не в тебя. Я... Там было... — _Что?_ Что он там такое видел? Тень? Он стрелял в тень?

— Что? — спросил Джек, вторя его мыслям. — Что ты видел?

— Ты же не веришь, что я стрелял в тебя, правда?

— Да хрен тебя знает, Брок.

— Я бы не стал! Как ты можешь так думать?

Джек не ответил на его вопрос.  
— Что ты видел? — вместо этого повторил он.

— Что-то. — Брок потер глаза. — Ты прав. Я ходил во сне. Наверняка. Оно было как настоящее, но сейчас я чувствую себя более проснувшимся, чем тогда.

Он сейчас не спал.

Так?

Джек вздохнул.  
— Ложись спать. — Он протянул руку и попытался разжать пальцы Брока на пистолете. — Я заберу это. Не стоит оставлять его у тебя, раз ты ходишь во сне.

Брок позволил ему забрать пистолет и лег в кровать, забираясь под одеяло.

— Но я не хожу во сне, — внезапно вспомнил он.

Джек пожал плечами.  
— Все бывает в первый раз.

— Ты съедешь от меня?

Джек молча разглядывал его некоторое время, потом коротко ухмыльнулся.  
— Конечно, нет. Куда я пойду?

— Вот ты хер, — сказал Брок, отворачиваясь от него.

— Это значит, мы с тобой отлично друг другу подходим.

— Это ты меня сейчас пиздой назвал?

— Твоя вечная гетеронормативность. — Брок слышал, как Джек закатывает глаза. — Не меняйся.

Свет погас, и Брок затаил дыхание, слушая шаги Джека, удалявшиеся от него по коридору и стихшие после щелчка закрывшейся двери. Он продолжил слушать оглушительную тишину и после этого, ожидая... чего-нибудь. Других шагов. Шепота. Воя ветра. Чего угодно. Как только он перестал слышать Джека, доказательство того, что он был не один, что он был в безопасности и все было в порядке, им овладел страх, отказываясь отступать. Во тьме ночи Брок оказался лишен своей гордости, своего рационализма, своего мужества, его накрывали с головой чересчур богатое воображение в тандеме с диким страхом перед неизвестным. Под слоем одеял его кожу покрыл пот, но ему было слишком страшно шевелиться и даже открывать глаза.

Образ тенеподобной твари стоял у него перед закрытыми глазами, и он вспоминал детали. Длинные тонкие руки этой штуки, руки без пальцев, похожие на щупальца — он вспомнил соскользнувшее с его кровати щупальце — он определенно спал, и это всё ему приснилось. Его накрыло атмосферой дома и крутившимися о нем слухами, только и всего. Просто сон. Ничего страшного.

Он не открывал глаза, пока небо не посветлело. Он больше не засыпал. Полностью освещенной комната его выглядела настоящей и безопасной, несмотря на плесень, росшую на шторах и в углах под потолком. По стене напротив него вышагивал паук своей странной, жуткой походкой, и Брок почти обрадовался ему, как чему-то нормальному.

Когда он сел, у него закружилась голова, и он несколько раз моргнул, ожидая, когда перед глазами перестанут мельтешить черные точки. Ему нужно было больше сна. Он выспится, как только выберется из этого проклятого дома. И это будет скоро; их отъезд запланирован на 11:30. До тех пор его спасением будет кофе.

Он переоделся во вчерашние вещи, не беспокоясь, что они были не особенно свежими. Вышел из спальни и замер на лестнице, глядя на дверь Джека. Та опять была приоткрыта, и он ненадолго задумался, почему Джек ее не закрыл.

Но он закрывал ее. Брок слышал, как он это сделал.

Может быть, он потом вставал в туалет. Или уже встал. Что-то такое. Совершенно точно дверь не открывало тенеподобное существо, потому что тенеподобные существа не существовали.

Брок заставил себя спуститься по лестнице. Как и накануне, он прошел мимо спавшего на диване Вестфолла и зашел на кухню. За столом сидел Зимний с протеиновым коктейлем в руке. Банка кофе МакКиннон стояла на столе. Чувствуя на себе холодный взгляд Зимнего, Брок взял пластиковый стаканчик и щедро насыпал в него ароматного молотого кофе. Затем, после проверки чайника на наличие заползших в него ночью пауков, поставил его на огонь.

Повернувшись, он оперся бедром о стойку и встретился глазами с Солдатом. Тот продолжил пялиться на него. Даже не моргал. Это почему-то тревожило Брока. Может быть, он все еще переживал из-за случившегося ночью.

— Пялиться невежливо, — сказал он.

Только после этого Зимний опустил взгляд. Сделал глоток своего коктейля, никак не отражая на лице, был ли тот приятным на вкус. Техники любили развлекаться, изобретая для него новые вкусы. Обычно. Иногда они не удосуживались придать смеси хоть какой-нибудь вкус, ради которой ее хотелось бы пить.

— С каким вкусом? — спросил Брок поверх шума закипавшей воды.

— Сладко, — ответил Зимний.

Брок кивнул. Вероятно, это был максимум того, что Зимний помнил; Брок сомневался, что тот помнил вкус шоколада или фруктов, если вообще их когда-нибудь знал.

— Что ты имел в виду вчера? — спросил Брок. — Когда сказал, что мы должны впустить это. Что «это»?

Он выжидающе смотрел на Солдата, не зная, какого ответа ждет от него. Если Солдат слышал то же самое, что и Брок, возможно, он мог это и видеть...

Зимний моргнул.  
— Ветер.

— Впустить ветер?

Тот снова моргнул.  
— Да.

— Это бессмысленно.

Тот не стал менять своих слов. Брок сказал накануне, что это был ветер, значит это был ветер. В природу Зимнего было заложено отсутствие сомнений в словах командира. Брок сменил тактику.

— Мы это впустили?

Он затаил дыхания в ожидании ответа. За его спиной засвистел чайник, в нем бурлила вода. Брок не обращал на него внимание.

— Окна были закрыты. Если оно не пробралось в дом, когда Роллинз и МакКиннон открыли заднюю дверь, то нет.

Он не сказал «агенты». Скоро он начнет вести себя почти нормально. Было чертовски жаль, что их миссия была завершена, и его поместят в крио, как только они вернутся на базу.

Брок налил в стакан кипяток и сел за стол напротив Зимнего. Он не узнал того, чего хотел. Чем бы тот ни считал «это», теперь он был убежден, что это был ветер. Потому что это и был ветер, и Броку стоило перестать задавать странные вопросы, иначе Зимний упомянет их в своем отчете Пирсу. Ему и так уже светило психологическое обследование. Его сослуживцы должны будут доложить, что он выстрелил из табельного оружия в своего заместителя, пока ходил во сне. Он громко вздохнул, потирая лоб, за глазами нарастала мигрень. Отлично. Ему самому придется написать это в отчете, и он совершенно не представлял, как описать произошедшее, поскольку он понятия не имел, что именно произошло.

Он сделал глоток кофе и прикрыл глаза от удовольствия, когда рот наполнился горячей горечью. Кофеин скоро подействует, головная боль отступит, и он снова будет в рабочем состоянии. Не бодром, нет, черт побери, но в рабочем. Он знал, что у него зависимость, и его бесило так сильно от чего-то зависеть, но он мало что мог с этим поделать, потому что не хотел провести чертову уйму дней, будучи бесполезным и дерьмово себя чувствуя. Не говоря уж о том, что ему слишком нравился вкус кофе, чтобы от него отказываться.

Нет, без кофе его жизнь станет полнейшим дерьмом.

Он порадовался, что это хотя бы не наркотик, глядя на вошедшего на кухню Коллинза, закапывавшего в нос какие-то капли.

— Ты знаешь, что ты практически наркоман? — спросил он.

Коллинз глянул на него слезящимися, налитыми кровью глазами.  
— У меня аллергия.

— Ноябрь на дворе.

— Мы сидим в доме, полном пыли и грибков.  
Он громко шмыгнул носом и занялся кофе.

Брок допил свой стакан, кофейная жижа заскрипела у него на зубах. Он сплюнул ее обратно. Ему не хватало его кофеварки.

Можно было не волноваться за психологическое обследование. Они поймут, что он находился под чрезмерным давлением, и заставят его взять пару недель отпуска. Так было, когда его начал мучить сонный паралич. Бессонница, вызванная высоким уровнем стресса. Броку тогда помогло, что он никогда не упоминал сонный паралич. Как не собирался никогда и никому рассказывать о том, что ему привиделось здесь. Это не имело значения; они уедут отсюда через несколько часов, и Брок забудет, что с ним случилось что-то необычное.

Кофеин всегда помогал ему собраться с мыслями.

Следующим, кто зашел на кухню, стал Джек. Он уже был одет и прилично выглядел в отличие от Коллинза, который словно планировал вернуться в кровать со своими растрепанными волосами, опухшими глазами и в пижаме.

— Утро, — буркнул Брок, провожая Джека взглядом.

— Утро, — ответил Джек, садясь рядом с ним.

Значит, они снова разговаривают. Хорошо. Они могли оставить вчерашний день в прошлом и жить дальше, как ни в чем не бывало.

В половину одиннадцатого одетые и собравшиеся, они ждали на крыльце и топтались на подъездной дороге; все кроме Вестфолла, который до сих пор не мог ходить и сидел в гостиной. Мерсье предложила там его и бросить. Брок не гордился тем, что всерьез задумался над этой мыслью.

В одиннадцать двадцать пять машины все еще не было. Они продолжали ждать. Люди не всегда успевали вовремя — Греция была воплощением кошмара, там водители всегда опаздывали. Однажды им пришлось ждать транспорт больше часа. Брок был так зол, что готов был ломать шеи голыми руками.

Без четверти двенадцать Брок уселся на ступеньки крыльца и сказал Джеку связаться с британским отделением Гидры, чтобы узнать, где черти носят их проклятую машину. МакКиннон, Мерсье и Коллинз отошли к дороге в надежде разглядеть подъезжающий автомобиль. Солдат напряженно стоял рядом с Броком.

Джек вернулся, и одного взгляда на его лицо Броку хватило, чтобы приготовиться к плохим новостям.

— Они не могут связаться с водителем, — сказал Джек, глядя на пустую дорогу. — Не знают его местоположения, знают только, что он пропал. Велели ждать еще час, а потом ехать к месту встречи самостоятельно, если машина так и не приедет. — Он кивнул на припаркованный возле дома внедорожник.

— Шикарно, — проворчал Брок.

МакКиннон издала полный раздражения звук, буркнула что-то про дерьмовую ситуацию и бросила окурок на землю, после чего вернулась в дом. Помешкав, за ней последовали Мерсье и Коллинз. Джек уселся рядом с Броком и достал сигареты.

— Может быть, на дороге произошел несчастный случай. Может быть, мы бы знали об этом, если бы в этой дыре был телевизор. — Он отправил сигарету в рот и прикурил.

— Вся моя жизнь несчастный случай, — пробормотал Брок, вытирая лицо. Если он что и ненавидел в этом мире, так это ждать.

— О, Брок. Хочешь, обнимемся?

Брок вздохнул.  
— Я тебя так ненавижу.

— Чушь, ты меня любишь.

Он мог бы поспорить, но он был слишком рад, что Джек на него больше не злится, поэтому они просто сидели в тишине и смотрели на дорогу. В какой-то момент появился черный кот. Он остановился перед домом и уставился на них. У Брока по коже побежали мурашки. Кот был каким-то странным.

Вместо того, чтобы убежать, как любое дикое животное, кот приблизился к ним. Он остановился перед Броком и мяукнул.

— Чего ему надо? — пробормотал он.

Джек пожал плечами и протянул руку. Кот принюхался и позволил ему погладить себя.

— Он домашний, — сказал Джек. — Посмотри, на нем ошейник.

Из густой кошачьей шерсти действительно выглядывал ошейник. Джек сжал сигарету зубами и подхватил кота, чтобы посадить себе на колени. Он осмотрел ошейник.

— Здесь даже адрес указан.

— Мне плевать. — Они были спецназом, а не гринписом.

— Парни, вы околеть не боитесь? — МакКиннон вернулась с сигаретой в руке. Она взглянула на колени Джека и взвизгнула. Брок поморщился. — Киска!

Она плюхнулась рядом с Джеком и протянула сжатый кулак, чтобы кот боднул его головой. Когда это случилось, она погладила его. Кота явно устраивало внимание, он заурчал, свернувшись на коленях Джека. Брок вспомнил кота, принадлежавшего мисс Мэйсон из 303А. Мелкий засранец гулял по всему блоку с таким видом, будто он принадлежал ему, и шипел на всех, кто пытался к нему подойти.

— У кого-нибудь осталось мясо? — спросила МакКиннон.

— Сомневаюсь, — ответил Джек.

Брок точно знал, что среди его едва тронутых пайков был цыпленок, но не сказал об этом. Он мог захотеть съесть его позже, судя по тому, как складывались вещи. Кстати говоря, он еще даже не завтракал. Он не чувствовал голода, но решил, что ему не помешает немного поесть. Он встал.

— Сообщите мне, когда повзрослеете. И если кто-нибудь наконец появится.

Он вошел в дом, сопровождаемый Зимним, опустил сумку на кухонный стол и достал упаковку крекеров. Сел и посмотрел в окно. Ему были видны Джек и МакКиннон, сидевшие на крыльце, вившийся над их головами сигаретный дым; кот потягивался на земле у их ног. Их рты двигались, и Броку стало интересно, обсуждали ли они его. Считали ли его поведение странным. Может быть, договаривались, что писать в отчетах. Джек и раньше говорил остальным не упоминать одно или другое, чтобы уберечь Брока от проблем.

Час прошел, машина так и не приехала. Они уселись во внедорожник, для чего Вестфоллу понадобилась помощь Коллинза и Зимнего. Брок повернул ключ.

Ничего не произошло. Двигатель не только не завелся, он даже не пытался издать хоть какой-нибудь звук. Брок еще раз повернул ключ, с тем же результатом.

Он вздохнул, откидываясь на спинку.  
— Кто-нибудь, скажите мне, что это не взаправду, — попросил он. — Соврите, если придется, но скажите мне, что мы свалим отсюда сегодня.

— Мы свалим отсюда сегодня, — повторила МакКиннон. — Тебе стало лучше?

Брок закрыл глаза.  
— Нет.

Джек вышел и сунулся под капот, молча что-то там рассматривая. Брок опустил стекло.

— И?

Джек пожал плечами.  
— Все выглядит нормально.

— Ага, конечно. — Коллинз закатил глаза и тоже вышел. Он встал рядом с Джеком и наклонился, чтобы самому все рассмотреть.

— И? — еще более нетерпеливо повторил Брок, когда тишина затянулась.

— Все выглядит нормально, — растерянно пробормотал Коллинз.

Джек хмыкнул.  
— Нам придется проверить все более тщательно. Наверное, дело в какой-то мелочи, которую мы так просто не видим, — сказал он Броку. — Это займет время.

Оставив их, они все выбрались из машины и пошли обратно в дом под жалобы Вестфолла, что ему опять приходится прыгать. Брок рухнул в кресло и потер глаза.

— МакКиннон, будь добра, свяжись с этими уродами и скажи, что машина ни хера не работает. Пусть уже сделают что-нибудь. Мне плевать, что. Я просто. Хочу свалить отсюда.

МакКиннон ушла на кухню, чтобы развернуть там радио. Вестфолл продолжал скулить, несмотря на то, что устроил ногу на стуле. Брок уронил голову на руки, представил, как эти самые руки сжимают шею Вестфолла, крепче и крепче, пока его нытье не превратилось в предсмертные хрипы. Он мог это сделать, несмотря на то, что Вестфолл был на полголовы его выше.

— Вестфолл, мать твою! — рявкнула Мерсье. — Поимей совесть!

Вестфолл пробормотал что-то невнятное и заткнулся. Брок с облегчением закрыл глаза. Его лоб был обжигающе горячим на замерзших руках, и головная боль возвращалась. Если бы он только мог подняться наверх и подремать...

Джек с Коллинзом вернулись, оба с закатанными рукавами, по локоть перемазавшиеся в солидоле. Коллинз даже ухитрился испачкать щеку. Брок вопросительно посмотрел на них.

Джек пожал плечами.  
— Ничего.

— Выглядит нормально, — добавил Коллинз. — Бензобак полный, ничего не протекает. Должна работать, но не работает.

МакКиннон вернулась с кухни.

— Наше возвращение откладывается.

— Да что ты, — проворчал Брок.

— Ситвел прислал нам новое задание, — продолжила она. — Раз уж мы уже здесь. Они вышлют нам подробности. Судя по всему, здесь в кабинете должен быть компьютер. — Она нахмурилась. — Они подгонят нам завтра новую машину к семи утра. Отправление домой запланировано на половину двенадцатого ночи.

Брок застонал. Еще два дня в этой дыре. Он скучал по своей кровати, своей ванне и спокойному сну.


	4. Ловушка

— Кабинеты обычно размещали в башне, — сказал Джек.

— Ладно. — Брок встал. — Я проверю переднюю, ты проверь заднюю.

Они поднялись по лестнице и разделились. Брок прошел мимо комнаты Зимнего и открыл дверь, ведшую в башню. Он оказался в небольшой библиотеке с высокими книжными стеллажами, тянувшимися вдоль стен, двумя креслами, стоявшими напротив друг друга в центре комнаты, выцветшей картиной и маленьким грязным окном. На полках было всего несколько книг, и Брок предположил, что остальные были проданы или украдены. Компьютера не было, так что он вышел из комнаты и пошел на третий этаж.

Коридор выглядел так же, как и на втором этаже, с выцветшими узорчатыми коврами, грязными стенами и паутиной под потолком, с таким же количеством дверей. Он подошел к той, которая вела в помещение над библиотекой, и открыл ее. В комнате не было окон, и, когда дверь захлопнулась за ним, его поглотила кромешная тьма. Брок достал фонарик и включил его. Он вздрогнул, свободная рука дернулась к пистолету в набедренной кобуре, прежде чем до него дошло, что комната не была заполнена незнакомцами. Она была заполнена Броками.

— Черт побери, — прошипел он себе под нос, позволяя пальцам соскользнуть с рукояти пистолета.

Все стены комнаты были закрыты зеркалами. Он видел себя со всех ракурсов; даже посмотрев вверх, он столкнулся взглядом с парой карих глаз. Хотя бы пол был деревянным.

Брок развернулся, скользнув по пыльному полу лучом фонаря. В комнате больше ничего не было; похоже, ее единственным смыслом были эти зеркала. Кто в здравом уме устроит такое в доме? Даже Брок не был настолько тщеславным. Как раз наоборот. В этой комнате у него кружилась голова, а по коже бегали мурашки. Что-то было здесь неправильным.

Он повернулся к двери и обмер. Двери не было. Только зеркала.

— Эй! — закричал он в надежде, что его кто-нибудь услышит, несмотря на толстые стены. Он коснулся одного зеркала и попытался толкнуть. На поверхности остался отпечаток его ладони. Его бледные отражения следили за ним со стиснутыми зубами, их лица были искажены глубокими тенями. Их было невероятно много. Брок за Броком за Броком. Это вызывало тошноту. Краем глаза он видел, как они двигаются, хотя сам он стоял, не шевелясь.

Он пошел по кругу, опустив голову, давя на каждое зеркало в поисках двери, но тщетно. Он не знал, сколько раз обошел все помещение, прежде чем сдался.

— Помогите! — снова закричал он, в этот раз громче. — Кто-нибудь? Вы меня слышите?! — Он ударил кулаком по ближайшему зеркалу для большего шума. Оно не разбилось, как он надеялся.

Никто не отозвался на шум, и он не услышал шагов. Слюна во рту стала вязкой, голова кружилась, заныл желудок. Мысли в голове носились по кругу с безумной скоростью, ни от одной не было пользы. Попадал ли он когда-нибудь в худшее положение? Безусловно. Стало ли ему легче от этого? Ни капельки. Он умрет здесь, умрет, запертый в зеркальной комнате. Джек сочтет это ироничным. Может быть, даже посмеется. Брок представил, какую речь он произнесет на его похоронах. Безэмоциональный голос Джека зазвучал у него голове: «Он так сильно себя любил, что пялился на свое отражение, пока не умер.»

«Ты не умрешь, придурок», произнес в ответ голос его разума (который тоже подозрительно звучал как Джек). Конечно, нет; даже если его никто не слышал, они скоро начнут его искать. Комната же не была в другом измерении. Рано или поздно кто-нибудь его найдет.

Дверь с шуршанием распахнулась, заставив его вскинуть голову. Его окружило еще больше отражений, но теперь через его плечо смотрел Джек. Брок развернулся на месте. Это не было ни галлюцинацией, ни миражом. Джек в самом деле стоял в проходе. Брок готов был броситься в его объятия и расцеловать.

Джек осмотрел комнату с ничего не выражавшим лицом.  
— Я тебя от чего-то отвлекаю?

Брок резко передумал целовать его.  
— Я не мог найти дверь.

Он махнул на дверь, которую Джек удерживал открытой. Внутренняя сторона была полностью зеркальной, и на ней не было ручки. Закрывшись, она полностью сливалась со стенами, становясь совершенно незаметной. Вся комната была ловушкой, которая могла довести своих пленников до помешательства. Брок не смог сдержать дрожи, представив себе это, и поспешил в коридор мимо Джека.

— Мы нашли кабинет, — сказал Джек, отпустив дверь. Она была достаточно тяжелой, чтобы закрыться без чьей-то помощи. — Он прямо перед нами.

Кабинет оказался таким же опустошенным, как и библиотека. Стены были невнятного темного цвета, с оставшимися более светлыми прямоугольными следами от картин, которые, вероятно, тоже были проданы. На одной из стен висела одинокая книжная полка, покрытая пылью, у стены стоял письменный стол с компьютером, выглядевшим ровесником Джека, и кресло, на котором сидела МакКиннон. Экран монитора был включен и мерцал, вызвав у Брока резь в глазах.

— Я не разбираюсь в ДОС, — предупредила МакКиннон.

— Там написано Windows 2.11, — возразил Джек.

— Ага, не намного лучше. Первая винда работала на досе, насколько я знаю. — Она бросила взгляд на экран и беспомощно всплеснула руками. — Я не знаю, что делать.

— Ты же вроде как наш эксперт по технике, — напомнил Брок.

— По современной технике, — поправила она. — Включающей всё, выпущенное после 2003 года, когда я поступила на службу. И то только в теории, потому что я уже забыла почти все, что касалось Win-XP. Этой штуке, — она махнула рукой на монитор, — место в музее.

Джек переключил их внимание на другую проблему.

— У нас здесь интернет-то вообще есть?

— Не беспроводной, это точно. Может быть, Хью знает, что делать. Он старше меня, вдруг он успел поработать на этой версии. — Она пробормотала себе под нос: — Хотя вряд ли.

Джек позвал Коллинза, и тот присоединился к ним.

— Ого. Windows 2.11. — Он вставил наушник и включил микрофон в браслете на запястье. — Гидре вроде всегда достается новейшая техника, разве нет?

— Твоя радость означает, что ты умеешь этим пользоваться? — с надеждой спросил Брок.

— Она означает «ого», — бессмысленно ответил Коллинз. — Ситвел, на связи? Я возле компьютера, но мне понадобится помощь. Я не представляю, как здесь получить доступ к почте… «Мир»? Серьезно? — Он наклонился и начал печатать.

Брок с Джеком переглянулись, молча согласившись оставить это на Коллинза и МакКиннон, и пошли вниз.

Вестфолл, Мерсье и Зимний так и сидели в гостиной. Мерсье скармливала коту крошки крекера.

— Кто пустил сюда кота? — спросил Брок.

Вестфолл пожал плечами.  
— Он сам зашел.

Брок решил не трогать их и плюхнулся в одно из кресел. Джек присел на корточки, чтобы еще погладить кота.

— Что с тобой не так? — спросила Мерсье, когда кот съел первый кусочек крекера, но отвернулся от второго. — Тебе не нравится моя еда?

— Может быть, ему понравится крыса, — предложил Вестфолл.

Мерсье встала с задумчивым видом и пошла наверх. Вскоре она вернулась, держа двумя пальцами высохший крысиный труп. Она остановилась перед котом, продолжая разглядывать крысу.

— Похоже, ее кто-то загрыз, — она показала на два прокола на остове.

— Вампир? — пошутил Вестфолл. Или сказал всерьез, Брок никогда не мог быть уверен с ним.

Мерсье положила крысу перед котом. Он понюхал подношение и отвернулся, не проявив интереса.

— Вот зараза. — Она пнула крысиный труп под диван и уселась. — Похоже, он не настолько голоден.

— Эта крыса практически мумифицировалась, ее бы даже помирающая от голода гиена есть не стала. — Джек поднялся и сел в кресло рядом с Броком.

— Кстати говоря. У нас завтра кончатся все пайки, — напомнил Вестфолл.

— Ты что-то говорил про магазин? — повернулась Мерсье к Джеку.

— Я видел один, когда мы ехали сюда в первый раз, — подтвердил Джек. — Километров пятнадцать отсюда, по прямой на восток.

— Отлично. — Она снова встала, взяла скинутую на обеденный стул джинсовку и надела. — Я на шоппинг, всё лучше, чем отсиживать с вами задницу. Ты, за мной. — Она ткнула пальцем в Зимнего и вышла, не проверяя, пошел ли он за ней. Солдат посмотрел на Брока, потом на Джека, убедился, что они не возражают, встал и тоже вышел.

— Она же помнит, что машина не работает? — фыркнул Вестфолл.

Брок закатил глаза.  
— Она запросто прикажет Зимнему нести ее на руках, когда устанет идти.

Он спихнул с ног кроссовки и свернулся в кресле клубком. Он никак не мог избавиться от ощущения, что за ним наблюдают. Его глаза продолжали метаться от стен к окнам, тело неконтролируемо вздрагивало каждый раз, когда он ловил свое отражение в грязном стекле. Он хотел, чтобы окна были закрыты шторами, пусть даже плесневыми. Даже когда он закрывал глаза, жуткое ощущение чужого взгляда его не оставляло. Он испытывал такое, когда Зимний начинал следить за ним своим мертвым взглядом, но того в доме не было.

Он подвинулся ближе к Джеку, потешавшемуся над Вестфоллом, гениально притворяясь, что ему интересна ерунда, сыпавшаяся из его рта. Присутствие Джека и ровный рокот голоса Вестфолла были успокаивающими, настоящими. Чем-то, за что можно было цепляться, падая по спирали в густую непроницаемую мглу…

Грохот шагов по лестнице выдернул его из дремоты. Прибежала МакКиннон, держа в руке телефон.

— Где Коллинз? — спросил Джек.

Она пожала плечами.  
— Воскрешает опыт по работе с технологиями 89 года. Я сделала фото задания. — Она протянула телефон Джеку. — Где Зимний?

— Ушел с Мерсье за едой, — ответил Джек. — Введем его в курс дела позже.

Он наклонился к Броку, который уже уперся локтем в подлокотник, и они вместе принялись изучать фотографии. Те были плохого качества, с цветными горизонтальными полосками от монитора, делавшими информацию едва читаемой. В этот раз их целью был мужчина средних лет по имени Сэмюэль Форшер. Он жил в центре города и описывался как замкнутый отшельник, не покидавший дома даже ради работы. По опыту Брока это обычно означало, что объект знал, что за ним охотятся. Идиоты думали, что могут спрятаться от Зимнего Солдата. Как только Гидра подписывала тебе смертный приговор, всё заканчивалось.

Брок передал телефон Вестфоллу. Джек встал, доставая сигареты.

— Идешь? — спросил он у Брока.

Он знал, что Брок не курит, но он предлагал ему каждый раз, когда хотел обсудить что-то наедине, поэтому Брок кивнул и они вышли на задний двор. Джек уселся на качели, о существовании которых Брок даже не подозревал. Они были ржавыми и грязными, но от них хотя бы не воняло кошачьей мочой, так что Брок сел рядом с ним. Они начали раскачиваться.

— Я знаю этого человека. — Джек не смотрел на него. Он сунул сигарету в рот и зажег. — А ты?

Брок покачал головой, с интересом глядя на него.

— Хочешь узнать, кто он?

— А оно мне надо?

Джек встретился с ним взглядом.  
— Слушай, я не взламывал их чертовы файлы. Если они не хотели, чтобы я что-то обнаружил, должны были лучше защищать их.

— Скажешь это Пирсу, посмотрим, замешкается ли он перед тем, как сунуть твой файл в руки Зимнему. — Брок оттолкнулся ногой от земли, раскачивая качели и даже не осознавая этого.

Джек закатил глаза.  
— Ладно. Промолчу, раз ты такой трус.

— Я не трус! — огрызнулся Брок. — Кто он?

Уголки рта Джека дрогнули, и Брок понял, что позволил по-глупому развести себя. Он нахмурился. Это случилось не в первый раз, и даже не во второй.

— Он из наших.

— То есть это внутренняя задача. И что? Он не первый, и не последний. Продолжишь копаться в этих вещах, и станешь следующим.

— Ты даже не знаешь, откуда я знаю, а уже теряешь голову, — пожаловался Джек. — Если бы я не знал тебя лучше, решил бы, что ты обо мне волнуешься.

— Конечно, я волнуюсь, придурок, ты платишь половину за квартиру.

Джек закатил глаза, молча моля о терпении.  
— Ладно. Форшер был одним из ученых, которые обследовали это место в 89. А теперь они хотят его убрать. Это попахивает кое-чем.

Брок уставился на надгробия, переваривая информацию.  
— Может быть, это не имеет никакого отношения к дому. Может быть, он сбежал с каким-то другим исследованием. Отказался делать зайцев-мутантов или типа того.

Джек приподнял брови.  
— Зайцев-мутантов?

— Эй, это ты рассказываешь мне все эти безумные истории о том, что делают в наших лабораториях. Ты и твоя идиотская тяга совать нос куда не просят.

Брок нервничал каждый раз, когда Джек предлагал поделиться с ним информацией после случая пять лет назад, когда тот детально описал ставившиеся над собаками эксперименты. Неожиданно хранение чувака без памяти в крио-камере перестало быть странным. Честно говоря, с тех пор Брок побывал во многих лабораториях Гидры и никогда не видел, чтобы они экспериментировали на чем-то живом, так что, возможно, Джек просто наврал ему в тот раз.

— Может быть, но тогда что он делает здесь? Подумай об этом: мы первая команда, появившаяся здесь с тех времен. И это… ну… — Джек махнул рукой на пустую могилу, обзор на которую частично перекрывался толстым стволом ивы. — Ты веришь, что ее вырыли подростки?

— Ты веришь, что ее вырыли призраки? — хмыкнул Брок, избегая смотреть на могилу. Ему было интересно, вырос ли в ней уровень листьев. — Я не знаю, может быть, он просто местный. Какой смысл посылать сюда американскую группу, когда здесь была собственная ячейка Гидры?

— Я не верю в совпадения, вот что я хочу сказать.

Брок ничего не ответил. Он встал, сунул руки в карманы и пошел вдоль надгробий, матовых и выцветших от солнца, с выветрившимися, едва читаемыми надписями. Они были очень старыми, уходившими датами в девятнадцатый век. Джек закончил сигарету и присоединился к нему. Они молча шагали, пока порыв холодного ветра не заставил Брока передернуться, несмотря на кожаную куртку.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Джек совсем другим тоном, чем пару минут назад. Более мягким.

— А что? — спросил Брок, не глядя на него. Он сосредоточено читал имена на надгробиях. Мэри Демиз. Чарльз Демиз. Антуан Демиз. Антуан умер в тот год, когда она родилась.

— Ты какой-то дерганный.

Брок пожал плечами.  
— Эта дурацкая комната-ловушка меня доканала.

— Вот, я об этом и говорю. С этим домом что-то не так. Я не говорю о призраках, — быстро добавил Джек. — Я в них не верю, но… — Он замялся. — Что ты увидел вчера ночью?

Брок вздохнул. Подумать только, он почти забыл об этом.

— Ничего. — Он пообещал себе никому об этом не рассказывать.

— Я не буду смеяться, — надавил Джек. — Это был просто сон, так, ты ходил во сне. Я расскажу тебе о своем странном сне, если ты расскажешь мне о своем.

— Мне плевать на твои сны. — Брок перешел ко второму ряду надгробий. — Ладно. Я видел существо. Черное и безликое, как тень. — Он оглянулся на Джека через плечо. Тот не смеялся, его лицо сохраняло нейтральное выражение. — Дурацкий сон.

— Да. Который напугал тебя и заставил выстрелить.

— Я не испугался, — он нахмурился. — Оно... делало что-то. С тобой. Вот почему я выстрелил.

Он чувствовал затылком пристальный взгляд Джека, но игнорировал его, сосредоточившись на оказавшемся перед ним надгробии. Прочитав имя, он окаменел.

— Смотри, — произнес он напряженным голосом.

**ДЖЕК РОЛЛИНЗ**

**22 февраля 1875 — 4 ноября 1910**

**ВОЗЛЮБЛЕННЫЙ МУЖ**

— Твой предок? — спросил Брок.

— Сомневаюсь. — Джек равнодушно бросил короткий взгляд на надпись. — Распространенное имя.

Потеряв интерес к надгробиям, Брок отвернулся от них. Проходя мимо пустой могилы, он поднял взгляд и замер при виде черных букв на ранее пустом камне. Он подошел ближе, прищурившись. По его позвоночнику прокатился мороз, когда он понял, чье имя видит.

Свое.

— Ты это видишь? — спросил он.

— Да. — Голос Джек прозвучал сдавленно. Он прочистил горло. — Грязно.

Брок поджал губы и сжал руки в кулаки. Развернувшись на месте, он бросился в дом.

— Ты! — Он в два быстрых шага подскочил к Вестфоллу и схватил его за шкирку, поднимая с дивана. Нога Вестфолла стукнулась об пол, и он застонал от боли. — Ты думаешь, что это смешно?!

МакКиннон с Коллинзом подскочили на ноги позади них, но ни один не стал вмешиваться. Они по опыту знали, что Вестфолл заслуживал всё, что на него сыпалось.

— Что смешно? — с побелевшим лицом спросил Вестфолл. Он даже не пытался вырваться.

— Мое имя на твоем надгробии, написанное чертовым маркером! — Брок толкнул Вестфолла вниз, и тот врезался в диван, хлопнувшись на него как мешок картошки. — Если думаешь, что я спущу тебе это с рук, ты чертовски ошибаешься!

— Черт побери, Вестфолл! — прошипел Коллинз.

— Я ничего не знаю о надгробии! — проскулил Вестфолл, подтягиваясь в сидячее положение. — У меня даже маркера нет.

— С чего ты взял, что это он сделал?

Брок бросил взгляд на Джека, стоявшего в дверях. Он пытался удерживать нейтральное выражение лица, но был таким же бледным, как Вестфолл.

— Потому что все остальные написали бы его имя. — Брок опустил глаза на Вестфолла. — Только ему хватает идиотизма связываться со мной.

— Это не я, босс, я клянусь, — ответил тот.

— Брок, я думаю, он говорит правду, — мягко произнесла МакКиннон, словно обращаясь к буйному пациенту психиатрической клиники. — Подумай. Он со своей ногой едва может передвигаться, и он бы даже не приблизился к той могиле. Он мог упасть в нее еще раз.

— Да, — буркнул Вестфолл. — Я с первого дня не выходил на задний двор.

Брок сделал глубокий вдох, потом еще один. Затем разжал кулаки.  
— Тогда кто это сделал? На надгробии написано мое имя, и это ни хрена не смешно.

Коллинз и МакКиннон переглянулись. Брок знал, что это не делал ни один из них. Это было не в их стиле; они были слишком положительными, чтобы их даже посетила такая мысль. Брок бросил еще один взгляд на Джека, но тот тоже не стал бы этого делать. Он выглядел задетым этим происшествием, несмотря на все попытки скрыть свою реакцию.

— Мерсье, — вздохнул Брок. — Повешу это на нее. Это можно расценивать как угрозу смерти. Черт побери, это может подставить нас всех.

— Она хотела похоронить меня там живьем, — добавил Вестфолл, словно это было кому-то интересно.

Злость Брока стихла, тлея углями горечи до тех пор, пока Мерсье не вошла в гостиную, запыхавшаяся и жалующаяся на стоптанные ноги, с молчащим Зимним Солдатом на хвосте. Он нес четыре пластиковые сумки. Поставив их на стойку, он начал распаковывать продукты.

— Этот магазин охренеть какой жуткий, народ. — Мерсье плюхнулась на диван рядом с Вестфоллом, который осторожно от нее отодвинулся. — Убогий кубик посреди пустоши со старухой за прилавком, такой же высохшей, как те крысы. Кто туда вообще ходит? Гномы?

Ей никто не ответил, даже не хмыкнул. Брок не смотрел на нее, разглядывая вещи, которые доставал из пакетов Зимний. Он приподнял брови, увидев банки кошачьих консервов.

— Серьезно, Мерсье? — спросил он.

Она проследила за его взглядом и вздохнула.  
— Это была его идея. Зато я купила вам пива. Угощайтесь.

Никто не шевельнулся. Мерсье огляделась, задерживая взгляд на их лицах.

— Что случилось, народ? Что я пропустила?

— Мы молчаливо тебя осуждаем, — пояснил Коллинз.

Мерсье приподняла бровь.  
— За то, что я купила кошачью еду? Я сказала, что это была его идея.

— За то, что ты хочешь нас убить, — пробормотал Вестфолл, настолько драматично, насколько был способен это сделать. Брок почти закатил глаза.

— В смысле? — спросила Мерсье.

— Что, я не прав?! — рявкнул Вестфолл. — Сначала ты спихнула меня в могилу, потом написала имя Рамлоу на надгробии! Ты вообще обезумела, женщина?

— Погоди, — вмешался Коллинз. — Она тебя толкнула?

— Не правда! — запротестовала Мерсье, тоже повысив голос. — Я вообще не понимаю, что ты несешь!

— Меня кто-то толкнул, — продолжил настаивать Вестфолл. — Я почувствовал это. А потом на меня посыпалась земля. А когда я посмотрел вверх, я увидел тебя.

Мерсье посмотрела на Коллинза, потом на МакКиннон.  
— Это не я. Я была все время с вами.

— Так и было, — подтвердил Коллинз.

— Ну, кто-то же это сделал.

Коллинз нахмурился.  
— Почему ты сразу не сказал нам об этом?

— Я думал, вы в курсе. Что вы все участвовали в этом. — Вестфолл поглядел на него с обидой.

— Не глупи, — отрезал Джек. — Ты не смотрел, куда ставишь ноги, как и всегда, и упал. Конец истории. Не ставь себя во главу проблемы, когда речь идет не о тебе.

— А о чем тогда? — Мерсье начала терять терпение.

— О том, что ты написала маркером мое имя на пустом надгробии, — спокойно ответил Брок. — Я не хочу знать, почему ты решила, что это будет смешно, так что можешь не оправдываться. Ты при любом раскладе в заднице.

Мерсье серьезно посмотрела ему в глаза.  
— Рамлоу, я клянусь, я не знаю, почему ты думаешь, что это сделала я… Хотя нет, знаю… Но ты можешь проверить мои вещи, если хочешь, ты не найдешь у меня никаких маркеров, я тебя уверяю.

Брок смотрел ей в глаза, чувствуя, как его захлестывает волна беспокойства. Она говорила правду. Он посмотрел на остальных товарищей по команде. Если это была шутка, никто не смеялся. Если он спросит каждого из них еще раз, они скажут, что не делали этого, и он им поверит. И это значило…

Это значило, что кто-то из них был отличным лжецом, потому что кто-то это все же сделал, и это точно были не гномы. Брок остановил взгляд на лице того, кто среди них был _лучшим_ лжецом, но тут же посмотрел в сторону.

Джек не стал бы.

Он подумал, стоит ли велеть Солдату проверить все сумки в поиске маркера, но отбросил эту мысль. Он ничего не найдет, даже Вестфоллу хватало мозгов, чтобы избавиться от улик.

— Я в любом случае доложу об этом, — сказал он после долгой напряженной паузы. — Пусть начальство решает, что с этим делать.

Атмосфера после этого полегчала. Они поели и покормили кота — тот едва не проглотил банку, предложенную ему Зимним. Открыли пиво, и вскоре Брок сумел забыть о надгробии. Воспоминание вернулось к нему, когда он лег в кровать, ненадолго, однако он был расслаблен после нескольких бутылок пива, и он сказал себе, что это было ерундой, после чего задремал.


	5. Белая Дама

Брок проснулся, дрожа. В комнате было все так же темно, а балконная дверь была открыта нараспашку, впуская сильный холодный ветер. Шторы с окна исчезли, как и одеяла с кровати. Он сел, скукожившись, и крепко обнял себя руками в попытке сохранить тепло.

Кто-то — нет, что-то — было на балконе. Брок четко видел его через открытую дверь, несмотря на темную ночь. Казалось, что оно светится само по себе. Оно имело женственную форму и с ног до головы было укутано в ткань, как в простыню в подражание дешевому костюму призрака, только на этом не было дырок для глаз. Ткань плотно прилегала к лицу этого существа, и Брок видел очертания широко открытого рта. Хотя губы не шевелились, однако за шелестом дождя до Брока доносилось пение, и звучавший голос можно было назвать исключительно ангельским. Он напряг слух, но все равно не смог разобрать слов.

Он смотрел на существо, приоткрыв рот. Закрыл и снова открыл глаза, но оно так и стояло там, продолжая петь. Он с силой ущипнул себя за плечо, впившись ногтями в кожу. Это было больно.

Существо подняло руку и указало на него. Брок, как загипнотизированный, медленно встал и пошел на балкон. Он прищурился, когда ему в лицо ударил ветер. Каменный пол был мокрым, дождь был мелким, едва заметным, но промочившим одежду куда быстрее, чем любой ливень. Тело Брока продолжало трястись, но он больше не ощущал холода. Стоя теперь рядом с существом, он обнаружил, что оно не было укрыто тканью; это была кожа, росшая на его лице и шее и соединявшаяся с плечами подобно вуали. Это выглядело мерзко, но не страшно. Даже наоборот. Он чувствовал покой и легкость, слушая тихую песню и ожидая дальнейших указаний. По руке существа запрыгали искры электричества, когда оно указало на пространство за своей спиной. Брок мог бы понять, что оно от него хотело, если бы только смог сосредоточиться, если бы отступил туман, окутывавший его разум…

Оно хотело, чтобы он что-то нашел. Она. Оно не было человеком, совершенно точно, но оно было женщиной. Ей нужна была помощь, ей нужен был он. Он подошел к мокрым железным перилам и залез на них. Он принесет ей это. Он знал, где это находится, видел ее мысленным взором, оно было внизу, под ним…

Что-то схватило его за бедра, и он дернулся в хватке, глухо вскрикнув. Его стопы соскользнули, и он, завопив, сорвался с перил. Он смотрел на острые камни, лежавшие под балконом, но те не приближались. Он болтался в воздухе, кто-то чертовски сильный крепко сжимал его талию, не давая встретиться со смертью. Брок хотел продолжить брыкаться дальше, чтобы вырваться из хватки нового существа, но до него дошло, что в сложившейся ситуации это будет глупо, поэтому сначала он позволил неизвестному затащить себя обратно на балкон, а потом уже возобновил попытки высвободиться. Он знал, что его держала не Дама, которой он должен был помочь; оно было темным и не пело, издавая вместо этого звуки, похожие на…

— Проснись! Проснись! — вопило оно ему в ухо. Его щеку обожгло от удара ледяной ладонью. — Брок, черт тебя побери!

Было сложно рассмотреть что-то без серебристого свечения дамы, но, перестав брыкаться и отбиваться, бесполезно возя стопами по мокрому полу, он сумел разглядеть высокую и широкую фигуру Джека. Тот был бледным и промокшим, его волосы липли ко лбу и щекам, губы были плотно сжаты, ноздри шевелились на быстрых вдохах. Осознав, что все это время дрался с ним, а не с теневым существом и не с чем-то еще, Брок вцепился в него. Его тело тряслось, онемевшее от холода, промокшая одежда казалась тяжелой. Вода с волос капала ему в глаза.

— Боже мой, — прошипел Джек у него над головой, сжимая крепче. Он затащил его в комнату, но там не было теплее. — Ты же чуть не упал на хрен… ты упал, черти бы тебя драли...

Он продолжал бормотать обрывистыми фразами, его голос дрожал почти так же сильно, как тело Брока. Он заставил Брока сесть на кровать и повернулся закрыть балконную дверь. Затем задернул шторы, и Брок заметил, что теперь они стали полностью черными. Если бы он не знал, что раньше они были белыми (ну или настолько белыми, насколько могли быть шторы, провисевшие десятилетия), он ни за чтобы не заподозрил этого.

Джек наклонился к нему и приподнял пальцем его подбородок, чтобы рассмотреть лицо повнимательней.

— Ты проснулся? — спросил он.

— Я не спал все это время, — сказал Брок, точнее, попытался: его голос так дрожал, что слова почти нельзя было разобрать.

Джек потянул подол его промокшей футболки, и Брок поднял руки, помогая снять ее. Он самостоятельно снял с себя штаны, пока Джек копался в его сумке в поисках полотенца. Набросив его на плечи Брока, Джек принялся вытирать его кожу и волосы. Полотенце было теплым, но тот факт, что Джек вытирал его, казался странным. Брок отвел взгляд и вздрогнул, заметив темную фигуру, маячившую на входе в комнату. Это не ускользнуло от внимания Джека, и он повернулся в ту сторону.

— Все в порядке? — спросила фигура голосом Зимнего.

Брок с облегчением вздохнул.

— Я не знаю, — честно ответил Джек. — Можешь принести мне полотенце и сухую рубашку? Спасибо.

Зимний исчез и тут же вернулся с полотенцем и черной футболкой, которую Джек натянул на Брока, после чего разделся и принялся вытираться сам. Зимний коснулся живой ладонью щеки Брока, потом его лба. Брок не смог удержаться и подался навстречу прикосновению — рука была теплой, почти горячей.

— Признаков лихорадки нет, — произнес Зимний. — Сделаю чай.

— Да, спасибо, — отозвался Джек, хотя Зимний не стал дожидаться подтверждения задания. Джек посмотрел вниз на Брока и жестом велел забираться на кровать.

До этого момента Брок не совсем осознавал происходящее вокруг, но его тело постепенно согревалось, дрожь стихала, а мозг восстанавливал способность мыслить.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Он нахмурился, забираясь на кровать.

Джек собрал с пола скомканные одеяла и накинул их на Брока. Тот снова вздрогнул из-за очередного изменения температуры.

— Кот вопил в коридоре, и я встал посмотреть, что он хочет, а потом услышал какой-то шум из твоей комнаты. Пошел проверить. И правильно сделал, потому что ты, судя по всему, решил взглянуть на землю с высоты птичьего полета. Какого хрена это было?

Брок пожал плечами. Он вспомнил, как болтался в воздухе всего несколько минут назад, и передернулся, подумав, что, если бы не Джек, он бы сейчас был окровавленным месивом переломанных костей. Он помнил, как холодные твердые перила выскользнули из-под его ног. Его стопа все еще ныла там, где он ударился об металл, и там наверняка появится синяк в качестве доказательства случившегося. Это было взаправду, это случилось по-настоящему. Но в то же время он помнил и Белую Даму. Помнил ее песню. Помнил желание… нет, — жажду помочь ей. Она тоже была настоящей? Сейчас, когда его разум начал осмыслять произошедшее, Брок начал сомневаться, но всего минуту назад он верил в реальность Белой Дамы также, как в реальность Джека.

— И все? — спросил Джек. — Ты собираешься отделаться просто пожатием плеч? Я спас тебе жизнь, а взамен не заслуживаю даже объяснений?

— Мы на втором этаже, я бы не умер, — возразил Брок.

— Правда? — прорычал Джек. — Хочешь, проверим?

Брок свирепо посмотрел на него, чувствуя на языке злобный ответ, но заставил себя промолчать. Дыхание Джека по-прежнему было слишком рваным и быстрым, глаза широко распахнутыми. Он стискивал в руках полотенце, но то не помогало спрятать дрожавших пальцев. Он был напуган. Напуган и зол из-за этого.

Вошел Зимний, держа две чашки чая. Он протянул их каждому из них. Брок взял свою, обрадованный возможностью согреться изнутри, но Джек от чая отказался.

— Я не хочу.

— Ты тоже замерз, — возразил Зимний. — Ты дрожишь. Хотя мне без разницы. Можешь завтра сидеть и нянчиться с Вестфоллом, если простудишься.

Джек передернулся и взял чашку. Брок фыркнул.

— Я вижу, тебе уже лучше, — горько произнес Джек, дуя на чай. — Готов рассказать, почему ты решил броситься с балкона?

До Брока дошло, что он в действительности выглядел так, словно собирался сигануть с балкона. Неудивительно, что Джек был настолько взведен.

— Я не пытался спрыгнуть с балкона. — Он избегал смотреть на Джека, вместо этого следуя взглядом за Зимним, изучавшим его комнату. — Что ты делаешь?

Зимний бросил взгляд на Брока, чтобы убедиться, что вопрос направлен именно к нему.  
— Что-то воняет.

— Это AXE, скорее всего, — пренебрежительно сказал Джек. Брок чувствовал на себе его взгляд, но так и не повернулся к нему. — Почему тогда ты там был? Что ты делал?

— Это сложно объяснить.

— Ты опять что-то увидел?

Брок замялся, потом вздохнул и, сдавшись, опустил взгляд.  
— Да.  
Его голос был едва громче шепота.

— То есть ты опять ходил во сне.

Брок хотел возразить, но… Куда проще было согласиться. Скорее всего, именно это с ним и произошло. Это было наиболее вероятным объяснением, имевшим хоть какой-то смысл.

Джек обошел кровать, откинул одеяла и, не обращая внимания на возражения Брока, улегся рядом с ним.

— Что ты делаешь? — возмутился Брок.

— Ты уже пытался совершить убийство _и_ самоубийство, разгуливая во сне. Один ты спать больше не будешь. — Он потянулся, хрустнул спиной и устроился поудобнее. — Думаю, теперь у нас все в порядке. Можешь идти спать, — сказал он Зимнему, изучавшему шторы.

Тот посмотрел на них, кивнул и вышел из комнаты, оставив дверь приоткрытой. Это встревожило Брока, но не настолько, чтобы он решился выбраться в холод комнаты из-под одеял. Допив чай, он отставил чашку на тумбочку. Затем повернулся спиной к Джеку, сунул руки под подушку и начал ждать, когда его затянет в сон, что не могло произойти с открытыми глаза.

И с обхватившими его руками Джека.

— Это обязательно? — спросил Брок. Кожа Джека была холодной, а влажные волосы щекотали шею.

Это не было неприятно.

— Да, — коротко ответил Джек.

Если Джеку так было спокойнее, то Брок не собирался с ним спорить. Если бы к нему прижимался Вестфолл, у Брока нашлись бы причины для жалоб, но это был Джек. Они и раньше спали вместе, даже более раздетыми. Как в тот раз в Судане, когда они лежали на матрасе совершенно голыми, потому что было дико жарко. Они никогда раньше не обнимались, но у Брока определенно были ночи похуже. И они сейчас не совсем обнимались. Это был тактический прием, предназначенный не дать ему навредить себе и остальным.

Джек разбудил его перед рассветом, и только сунутая в руки Брока чашка с кофе спасла его от жестокого убийства. Чертов Джек, знает, как вертеть им.

— Новая машина будет через пятнадцать минут.

Джек сидел на кровати, уже полностью одетый, но его волосы не были убраны и падали ему на лицо. Брок, не подумав, потянулся завести их ему за уши. Они оба молча смотрели, как непослушные пряди снова упали вперед.

— Стоит просто сбрить их, — Джек встал, зачесывая волосы назад.

— Не. — Брок сделал глоток кофе, обжегшись. Превосходно. — Они отражают бардак в твоей голове.

Джек выставил ему средний палец.

— Как спалось? — спросил Брок.

— Лучшая ночь в моей жизни, — сухо ответил Джек и вышел, видимо, чтобы привести волосы в порядок.

Брок допил кофе, придал себе относительно презентабельный вид и вышел на передний двор. Солдат бродил по подъездной дорожке, Мерсье с МакКиннон сидели на крыльце, последняя держала зажженную сигарету во рту, а на коленях у нее лежал кот. Небо все еще было темным, и небольшой фонарь на крыльце почти не давал света. Брок проверил телефон. Оставалось еще три минуты до приезда машины.

Точнее, у британской ячейки Гидры оставалось три минуты до того, как Брок дойдет до них на своих двоих и убьет к херам всех и каждого.

— Утречко, босс, — поприветствовала его МакКиннон. — Я пробила адрес Мицкевича, это рядом с местом, где живет Форшер. Думаешь, стоит отвезти его домой?

Брок растерянно моргнул.  
— Кого?

— Мицкевич. — МакКиннон поскребла заурчавшего кота за ушами.

— Во-первых, что это за чокнутое имя? Во-вторых... ты в конец рехнулась? Хочешь постучаться в чью-то дверь через пять минут после того, как мы грохнем этого мужика? Раз кошка пришла сюда сама, значит, в состоянии найти дорогу назад.

— Это мальчик, — поправила МакКиннон.

— Он кастрированный. — Мерсье почему-то звучала подозрительно радостной.

— Я подумала, что ему подходит это имя, раз мы нашли его на Дзяды. — МакКиннон пожала плечами.

— Я вообще не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, — сказал Брок.

— Мицкевич написал поэму «Дзяды», и этот праздник отмечался второго ноября.

— Я просил твоих объяснений?

Открылась дверь, и вышел Джек с сигаретой в зубах. Закрывдверь, он вынул из кармана зажигалку.

— Хорошо, что ты пришел, — сказал Брок. — Помоги мне придумать наказание для МакКиннон.

Джек приподнял бровь.  
— Что ты натворила?

— Попыталась просветить его, — ответила МакКиннон.

Джек поморщился.  
— Боже, Анна. Это никогда ничем хорошим не кончается.

— Идите на хрен оба, — проворчал Брок и спустился по ступенькам к подъездной дорожке. На крыльце все равно стало вонять как в пепельнице.

— Сейчас он жалуется, но, когда я принесла ему вареники, он меня обожал, — достаточно громко, чтобы он услышал, произнесла МакКиннон.

— Ты знаешь разницу между едой и образованием.

Если она ему что-то и ответила, Брок не услышал; все, что он мог слышать, это нарастающий звук двигателей, и когда он посмотрел на дорогу, увидел свет фар двух приближавшихся автомобилей.

— Они здесь, — позвал он через плечо.

Джек подошел к нему, когда черные внедорожники остановились перед домом. Двигатели смолкли, и на дорогу вышли двое мужчин, один был невысоким, коренастым, лет пятидесяти, второй долговязым и тощим, не старше двадцати пяти.

— Хайль Гидра, — рявкнул старший, после чего без дальнейших церемоний подошел к сломанной машине и забрался внутрь. Брок видел, как он щелкает зажиганием, но, как и накануне, машина не издала ни звука.

— Хайль Гидра, — отозвался Брок. — То есть вы можете пригнать машину для задания, но не для эвакуации?

Младший посмотрел на него огромными перепуганными глазами. Брок почувствовал, что ему это нравится. Было приятно знать, что командир отряда Страйк что-то для кого-то значит.

Старший выбрался из машины и махнул рукой. Младший кивнул, вернулся в их машину и достал буксирный трос. Отогнав сломанный внедорожник, они поставили на его место один из новых.

— Посмотри на этих уродов, ведут себя так, словно нас тут вообще нет, — произнес Брок, сложив руки на груди.

Джек только согласно помычал.

Мужчины уехали, даже не попрощавшись.

— Они так и не узнали, что стало с предыдущим водителем. — Зимний возник из ниоткуда с другого бока Брока, заставив вздрогнуть. — Я слышал, как они это обсуждали.

— Похер. — Брок отвернулся от дороги. — Нас ждут убийства. Как Вестфолл?

— Продолжает утверждать, что не может ходить, — ответила Мерсье.

Брок не мог сказать, что больше испытал от этой новости — радости или раздражения.  
— А Коллинз где?

Обе женщины синхронно пожали плечами.

— Блин, ну найдите.

В этот раз за руль села МакКиннон. Джек с Броком наперегонки бросились к переднему сидению, но Брок был ближе, так что он победил, и Джеку пришлось ехать сзади с Солдатом.

До точки назначения они доехали за полтора часа. МакКиннон припарковалась под деревом в переулке, который показался им относительно заброшенным. Солдат выбрался из машины и прошел мимо нее так, что Брок этого даже не увидел.

— У тебя есть выход на каналы местной полиции? — спросил он у сидевшего с радио Коллинза. Они были в центре города; если что-то пойдет наперекосяк, им придется убегать. Они были здесь под прикрытием, и Брок предпочел бы не показывать удостоверение ЩИТа любым людям в форме.

— Ага.

— Мерсье, Роллинз, со мной.

Они вышли из машины и из переулка на оживленную улицу. Брок отсчитывал многоквартирные дома, вдоль которых они неторопливо шагали.

— Серый между пиццерией и пабом.

Джек кивнул.

— Мерсье, зайди сзади. Джек, попробуй войти внутрь.

Мерсье с Джеком ускорили шаг, обогнав Брока. Мерсье свернула за ближайший угол, обходя здание, Джек двинулся к входной двери.

— Один человек у входа, еще один за поворотом, — раздался его тихий голос в наушнике Брока.

— Телохранители? — уточнила Мерсье.

— Я их вижу. — Брок покосился на высокого мужчину в слишком большой черной куртке с руками в карманах, стоявшего возле пиццерии. — Солдат?

— Внутри есть еще, — отозвался Зимний. — Один в комнате с целью, двое в коридоре. Убрать их?

— Нет, сосредоточься на цели.

— Цель двигается.

— Джек.

— Понял. — Джек вошел в здание.

Брок расстегнул кобуру с пистолетом, осознавая, что ему придется позаботиться об охраннике возле пиццерии и, вероятнее всего, о том, что дежурил за углом, однако он ждал сигнал от Джека, прежде чем что-либо делать.

— Цель убегает, — через минуту выдохнул Джек. Его, должно быть, задержал каждый из бывших внутри телохранителей.

Брок покачал головой. Пустая трата денег. Целая армия не могла спасти Форшера от Зимнего Солдата. Если бы Брок был на его месте, он бы лучше потратил деньги, чтобы насладиться своими последними днями.

Форшер выскочил из двери и шагнул в сторону Брока, однако, заметив его, развернулся на месте и помчался прочь. Брок застрелил громилу возле пиццерии даже раньше, чем тот понял, что происходит. Пуля разорвала его сонную артерию, послав во все стороны фонтан крови. Женщина в белом плаще и ее девочки-близняшки завизжали.

— Преследую, — выдохнул Брок в микрофон и побежал за Форшером. — Стоять, полиция! — закричал он, надеясь, что это удержит свидетелей от вызова настоящей полиции. Коллинз молчал, значит, пока это работало.

Форшер был слишком толстым и медленным; он спотыкался каждый раз, когда кто-то попадался у него на пути. Он отталкивал людей в стороны, расчищая Броку дорогу и помогая догнать себя. Он свернул за угол в менее людный проулок. Пробежал мимо очередного громилы в свободной черной куртке, который кинулся Броку наперерез, но тот готов был с ним справиться; хватило двух пуль, чтобы уложить его. Услышав выстрелы, Форшер вскрикнул и упал на колени, подняв руки вверх. Брок, восстанавливая дыхание, обошел его по кругу, не опуская пистолет.

— Умоляю, — проныл Форшер таким голосом, что сразу напомнил Броку Вестфолла.

— Я его взял, — сказал Брок.

— Где ты? — спросила Мерсье.

— Я тебя вижу, — выдохнул Зимний.

Люди, до этого шедшие по проулку, исчезли, внезапно оставив их двоих наедине. Воодушевленный тем, что его еще не убили, Форшер, дрожа всем телом, поднял взгляд на Брока.

— Я тебя знаю, — произнес он сдавленным голосом. — Ты один из них. Не делай этого, иначе пожалеешь. Мы с тобой те, кто остается последними. Они и тебя устранят.

Брок нахмурился. Его цели всегда начинали умолять его, когда понимали, что другого выхода нет, в этом не было ничего нового, он приучил себя не слушать их. То, что говорил Форшер, для него самого имело особенный смысл, но, к несчастью для него, в ушах Брока звучало белибердой.

— Вы же тоже там поселились, да? — продолжил Форшер менее хриплым голосом, заметив, что Брок слушает его. — Это уже началось? Пожалуйста, не делай этого. Мы можем помочь друг другу.

— Полиция явится на вечеринку через четыре минуты, сворачивайтесь, — раздался голос Коллинза.

— Цель захвачена, — сказал Зимний. На слишком узком синем жилете Форшера появилась красная точка.

— Поясни, — велел Брок, зная, что ему нужно продержать Форшера в этой позе еще несколько секунд.

— Не убивай меня, защити, и тогда я достану тебе...

Его грудь пробила пуля, силой удара опрокинув тело Форшера на спину.

— Цель уничтожена, — произнес Зимний.

— Да, я заметил. — Брок обошел тело и смешался с человеческим потоком на загруженной улице. Люди проходили мимо проулка, не подозревая, что там только что кто-то лишился жизни. — Роллинз, статус? — Ответа не последовало. — Роллинз? Джек?..

Он ждал, но ответа по-прежнему не было. Он заторопился к дому Форшера. Если с Джеком что-то случилось, даже Зимний не остановит Брока от уничтожения всего города.

— Мерсье?

— Двигаюсь к месту встречи.

— Хорошо. Я проверю Роллинза. Солдат, будь наготове, возможно, ты мне понадобишься.

— Принято, — отозвался тот.

Брок вошел в здание, держа пистолет наготове. На лестнице было пусто; ни охраны, ни Джека. Медленно, напрягая слух, он дошел до третьего этажа, где находилась квартира Форшера. Его дверь была приоткрыта. Затаив дыхание, Брок толкнул ее, открыв короткий коридор, ведший в гостиную с мини-кухней. За маленьким кухонном столом на стуле сидело согбенное тело. У Брока ёкнуло сердце.

— Джек.

Брок заспешил к нему. Поставив пистолет на предохранитель, он положил его на стол. Потряс Джека за плечо.

— Эй, ты меня слышишь?

Он приподнял голову Джека, чтобы внимательнее осмотреть. Его бровь и губа были разбиты, вытекавшая из них кровь оставила дорожку на лице, шее и груди. Его бронежилет был на месте и без повреждений. Брок прижал два пальца к шее Джека и тут же нашел сильный, ровный пульс. Только после этого он прерывисто выдохнул. Вероятно, охрана его просто вырубила и бросила.

— Ты в порядке, — прошептал Брок.

Снаружи донеслись полицейские сирены. Брок подошел к одному из окон, выходивших на главную улицу, и осторожно выглянул. Две полицейские машины стояли возле тела охранника, которого он застрелил. Он ни при каких обстоятельствах не смог бы вытащить Джека через главную дверь, не привлекая их внимания. Ему придется использовать пожарную лестницу. Он вернулся к Джеку.

— Джек, очнись. Ты слишком тяжелый, чтобы я смог тебя нести. — Он снова потряс его за плечо, но тот продолжил вести себя как засранец и в себя не пришел. Брок вздохнул и поднял микрофон ко рту. — Солдат, иди ко мне в квартиру Форшера. МакКиннон, припаркуй машину у пожарной лестницы.

— Принято, — отозвалась МакКиннон.

Зимний не ответил, но через минуту появился в комнате, словно материализовавшись из воздуха. Брок приучился не спрашивать. Зимний забросил Джека на металлическое плечо (Брок хотел сказать ему быть бережнее, однако поджал губы и промолчал), и они выбрались из здания по пожарной лестнице. Внедорожник уже ждал их внизу. Джек начал приходить в себя, когда Зимний сунул его на сидение к Мерсье, рывшейся в аптечке. Брок сел на переднее сидение, но повернулся, чтобы видеть их. Как только все уселись, МакКиннон медленно повела машину прочь, объезжая здание, чтобы не привлекать внимание полиции.


	6. Двойник

— Не двигайся, — велела Мерсье, когда Джек попытался отползти от нее. — У тебя, скорее всего, сотрясение мозга.

— Ну прекрасно, — пробормотал Джек.

Брок растер виски.  
— Как будто нам одного бесполезного не хватало.

— Вестфолл бесполезен вне зависимости от состояния его конечностей, — возразила Мерсье. Она почти не ошибалась.

— И мы выполнили задание, осталось только вернуться домой. — МакКиннон наклонила зеркало заднего вида, чтобы посмотреть на Джека. — Скольких ты положил?

— Пару, — ответил тот, пока Мерсье стирала кровь с его лица.

МакКиннон приподняла брови.  
— Стареешь.

— Пару пар, — уточнил Джек, потом нахмурился. — Я, честно говоря, не помню, что произошло.

— Да, это точно сотрясение. Голова кружится? — просила Мерсье.

— Нет, зато чертовски болит.

Вернувшись, они разбрелись по дому. После четырех дней, проведенных в тесном общении, они начали уставать друг от друга и жаждали побыть в одиночестве.

Комнату Брока уже занял Мицкевич, разлегшийся в изножье кровати. Не обращая на него внимания, Брок сел и выудил из сумки паёк. У него оставались еще запасы, и это не было неожиданностью, потому что он почти не ел в последние дни. Даже сейчас он не испытывал чувства голода, хотя должен был, потому что не ел вообще ничего со вчерашнего дня.

Неудивительно, что он все время был таким уставшим.

Он открыл равиоли с говядиной и тут же начал есть, не потрудившись даже разогреть. Он старался особенно не сосредотачиваться на вкусе. Тот не был прям уж так плох, но и фантастическим его назвать было сложно. Мицкевичу, похоже, равиоли понравились больше, чем Броку, потому что он сунул нос прямо в них.

— Эй, у тебя своя еда есть. — Брок отодвинул кошачью морду в сторону.

Мицкевич как будто его понял. Он сел, повернувшись к Броку спиной, и уставился на заплесневелые шторы.

Брок продолжил бездумно есть, когда почувствовал, что Мицкевич завозился на кровати. Он не обращал на кота внимания, пока тот не зашипел. Брок посмотрел на него. Кот стоял лицом к шторам, выгнув спину и оскалившись.

— Что? — спросил Брок, хотя, конечно, Мицкевич, не мог ему ответить. — Что ты там такое углядел?

Мицкевич проигнорировал его и снова зашипел на шторы. Брок напрягся, вспомнив предыдущую ночь. Возможно, кот просто увидел птицу на балконе, или что-то такое. Он отложил пельмени, встал и обошел кровать, подойдя к шторам. Отодвинул их тыльной стороной руки и замер при виде черных отпечатков на стекле балконной двери.

— Да, это абсолютно нормально, — пробормотал он себе под нос. Мицкевич перестал шипеть и издал низкий вой.

Всего было три отпечатка, и они выглядели как смола или сажа. Они были среднего размера и — у него екнуло сердце, когда до него это дошло — два отпечатка были снаружи, а один внутри.

Он, споткнувшись, отступил на шаг и огляделся, словно ожидая, что кто-то выпрыгнет на него из-за угла. Но единственным изменением в комнате было то, что Мицкевич уже доедал его равиоли.

Брок все равно не был голоден.

Сосредоточившись над выравниванием дыхания, он вышел из своей комнаты и пересек коридор к спальне Джека. Тихо постучав на случай, если тот заснул — ему все-таки полагалось отдыхать — и не дождавшись ответа, Брок заглянул внутрь. Там никого не было. Озадаченный, Брок решил поискать его внизу, откуда доносились голоса. Пройдя через пустую гостиную и зайдя на кухню, он обнаружил там Мерсье, Вестфолла и Солдата, игравших в карты.

— Как твоя нога? — спросил Брок у Вестфолла.

— Я могу на ней стоять, — ответил тот ртом, набитым шоколадом. — Но не ходить.

— Вестфолл, блин! — Мерсье вытерла слюну, прилетевшую ей на щеку, и посмотрела на Брока. — Ситвелл звонил. Выезд откладывается. Они не могут взлететь из-за плохой погоды.

— Приближается буря, — тихо добавил Зимний, не отрывая взгляда от карт.

— Когда они планируют забрать нас? — спросил Брок.

Мерсье пожала плечами.  
— Они нам сообщат.

Зимний положил одну из своих карт и сказал:  
— Мяу.

Брок с Мерсье переглянулись.  
— Им лучше поторопиться, — пробормотал Брок.

Причиной его раздражительности теперь была не только жуткая атмосфера в доме, но и стоявшая под угрозой безопасность его людей. Чем дольше Зимний находился вне крио без надлежащего обслуживания, тем больше становился риск его сбоя. Сейчас он был в порядке, но завтра все могло измениться, и Брок не хотел в очередной раз разбираться с этим.

— Где остальные? — спросил Брок, когда Мерсье сбросила пару своих карт, а Вестфолл, ворча, взял четыре.

— Роллинз в библиотеке, — ответила Мерсье, правильно угадав, о каких остальных интересовался Брок. — Вопреки моим советам, но сама я его в постель затащить не смогу.

— Надо было сказать Зимнему, чтобы придавил его к кровати металлической рукой.

Она фыркнула.  
— Меня не настолько заботит его благополучие. Если он так хочет страдать, я с ним спорить не буду.

Брок нашел Джека свернувшимся с открытой книгой в кресле, но его глаза были закрыты. Куртку, бронежилет и джинсы сменили толстовка и спортивные штаны.

— Эй. — Брок положил руку ему на плечо.

— Хм? — Джек приоткрыл один глаз посмотреть на него.

— Ты должен был отдыхать, а не читать.

— Эти книги довольно редкие. — Едва сросшаяся кожа на разбитой губе снова треснула, и маленький порез наполнялся кровью. — И старые. Смотри, это первое издание «Городка». — Он пососал губу, чтобы остановить кровотечение.

Брок не смотрел на книгу. Он даже не знал, что означал этот «Городок».  
— Как ты?

— Подумываю украсть обезболивающие Вестфолла.

— Сначала посоветуйся с Мерсье. — Он вдруг понял, что продолжает сжимать плечо Джека, и убрал руку в карман. — Идем, тебе будет куда удобнее в кровати. Можешь взять с собой книгу, если хочешь.

— Правда? Ого, босс, ты такой заботливый сегодня.

Брок закатил глаза.  
— Возвращаешь свою привычную наглость, да?

— Я ее и не терял.

Джек встал и они вышли из библиотеки. Брок кинул взгляд на дверь в свою комнату и замер на месте. Он был уверен, что оставил ее открытой на случай, если Мицкевич захочет уйти. Сейчас она была закрыта.

— Что? — спросил Джек.

— Ты был в моей комнате?

— На кой мне?

— Кто-то был. — Брок вспомнил, зачем он вообще отправился на поиски Джека. — Там отпечатки рук на балконной двери.

— Ты уверен, что они не твои? С прошлой ночи, когда ты пытался покончить с собой?

— Я не пытался покончить с собой. И отпечатки не мои, они черные, а я не припомню за собой увлечения рисованием сажей. А теперь дверь закрыта. — Он махнул на нее. — Хотя я оставлял ее открытой.

— И что? — Джек пожал плечами. — Она могла закрыться сама по себе. Это вовсе не означает, что кто-то пробрался в твою комнату понюхать твои грязные трусы.

Брок прищурился.  
— Это прозвучало до странного специфично.

— Это был всего лишь гипотетический пример.

— Просто первое, что пришло в голову, да? Я знал, что ты скрытый извращенец.

Его веселье стихло, как только он оглянулся на дверь. Затаив дыхание, он повернул ручку двери и толкнул ее. Дверь открылась с трудом из-за ветра, дувшего в широко распахнутую балконную дверь.

— Видишь, вот почему дверь закрылась, — сказал Джек, когда они вошли в комнату, и дверь снова захлопнулась за ними. — Сквозняк.

— Ладно, сквозняк закрыл ту дверь, — согласился Брок, дойдя до балкона и закрывая его дверь. — Но почему открылась эта дверь?

— Ты уверен, что не оставил ее открытой сам?

Брок не удостоил его ответом, вместо этого одарив сердитым взглядом. Джек, извиняясь, пожал плечами и мотнул головой в сторону балкона.

— Так где эти отпечатки?

Брок растерянно моргнул. Стекло было грязным, как всегда, но отпечатков на нем не было.

— Они пропали, — пробормотал он, чувствуя, как по спине прокатился холодок. Он коснулся того места, где след был внутри комнаты. — Они были вот здесь всего десять минут назад, я их не выдумал! Кто-то стер их. И прошлой ночью, я знаю, что не спал, там на самом деле была… — он сбился при виде выражения на лице Джека. — Я не чокнутый.

— Я этого и не говорил.

— Но именно это ты и подумал! Я не чокнутый!

— Успокойся. Я знаю, что ты не чокнутый. Я думаю, ты просто запутался. Ты почти не спал.

— Я знаю, что я видел.

Он продолжал изучать дверь, когда Джек прищурился, разглядев что-то в углу.

— Что это? — Он поднялся на цыпочки и взялся за угол отставших от стен обоев. Он потянул, и они легко отстали, открыв под собой стену, полностью заросшую черно-зеленой плесенью.

— Черт побери, — выдохнул Брок, чувствуя, как сжался его желудок.

— Вряд ли это может быть хоть кому-то полезно. — Джек отпустил обои и вытер руку о штаны. После этого он взял сумку Брока и забросил себе на плечо.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Брок.

— Тебе нельзя здесь оставаться. У балкона сломана дверь, и повсюду висит плесень. Вестфолл без ноги, у меня сотрясение, тебе просто нельзя выпадать из строя, — пояснил Джек, выходя из комнаты. — И одному спать я тебе не дам, так что поживешь в моей комнате.

— Не надо со мной нянчиться, — проворчал Брок, неохотно следуя за ним.

— Я твой заместитель, нянчиться с тобой — в буквальном смысле моя работа. Мне за это платят.

— А я вот не помню, чтобы это было прописано в твоих должностных обязанностях.

— Но ты никогда не жалуешься, когда я готовлю тебе. — Джек бросил сумку Брока возле своей кровати. Тот пожал плечами.

— Что тут скажешь? Ты готовишь лучше меня. Мое фирменное блюдо — лапша быстрого приготовления.

Он огляделся. Раньше ему не представлялось случая, потому что единственный раз, когда он был в этой комнате, все его внимание принадлежало тенеподобному существу. Кроме кровати здесь была прикроватная тумбочка из темного дерева, кресло и шкаф. Обои были в полоску, но цвет их назвать было трудно. Над тумбочкой висел небольшой выцветший портрет пожилой женщины в золотом платье.

— Кто это? — спросил Брок.

— Моя девушка. — Джек пожал плечами. — У Гидры на нее почему-то нет данных. Точно могу сказать, что она не покойный Джек Роллинз.

— Боже, а я-то почти начал верить, что ты всеведущ. — Брок открыл шкаф. Над сумкой Джека висело большое черное платье. Он приподнял брови. — Твое?

— Размер скорее твой. — Джек устроился на кровати, подперев себя подушками, чтобы ему удобнее было наблюдать за тем, как Брок исследует комнату. Вскоре его глаза закрылись.

Брок снял ботинки и куртку — в этой комнате было теплее, но все-таки достаточно прохладно, чтобы волосы на коже стояли дыбом — и присоединился к Джеку. Он отметил, что не чувствует себя в этой постели таким уж крошечным, когда рядом лежит Джек.

— Как прошла операция? — спросил Джек.

— Я напортачил, — Брок старался не выдать голосом эмоций. Он натянул одеяло до подбородка и свернулся на боку. — Сопутствующий ущерб. Маленьким девочкам на обувь прилетели ошметки мозгов. Пирс будет в восторге.

Джек посмотрел на него одним глазом.  
— К черту Пирса. Он хочет, чтобы люди умерли, он должен понимать, что будет бардак.

Брока не особо волновал Пирс. У них были свои люди в полиции и СМИ, которые все заметут под ковер. Парень, которого надо было убить, убит, и это было единственным, что имело значение для Пирса.

Но Брока волновала травма, нанесенная двум маленьким девочкам. Порой другого выхода просто не было. Это было его работой, делать то, что должно быть сделано, чтобы создать мир, в котором эти вещи уже никому не придется делать. И это часто сопровождалось сопутствующим ущербом. Он должен был научиться жить с этим, и он научился, много лет назад. Но это не значило, что он не испытывал вину. За девочек. Не за телохранителей; те знали, что их ждет, когда выбрали свою работу, и Брок не испытывал из-за них угрызений совести.

— Не могу не думать о том, что я мог сработать лучше, — сказал он. — Я гребаный командир целого отряда Страйк, и не смог избежать такой ситуации?

— Ты должен перестать винить себя за то, что не идеален во всем, Брок, — нахмурившись, ответил Джек. — Ты делаешь это каждый раз, когда хоть немного ошибаешься.

Брок пожал плечами.  
— Мне нравится думать, что это делает меня хорошим человеком.

— Мне жаль рушить твой мир, но это делает тебя перфекционистом, и если кто-нибудь когда-нибудь скажет тебе, что это хорошо, они соврут.

Они полежали некоторое время в тишине, затем Брок вспомнил еще кое-что, произошедшее во время операции.

— Форшер сказал мне кое-что.

Джек приподнял брови.  
— Ты разговаривал с ним?

— Перед тем, как Зимний пристрелил его. Он пытался просить меня, хотел… заключить сделку. Но он говорил странные вещи. — Брок нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить. Как ни странно, но детали операции затмились сначала девочками, потом его тревогой за Джека; слова Форшера в его голове звучали искаженно и бессмысленно. Однако сейчас они всплывали в его мыслях, заставляя мозг анализировать их значение. — Он сказал, что знает меня. Что я один из них — кто бы они ни были — и… и что Гидра придет за мной, как пришла за ним.

— Он нес какую-то хрень, — пренебрежительно отмахнулся Джек. Его слова звучали чуть смазано, явный признак того, что он вот-вот заснет. — Он был в отчаянии, вот и завел эту шарманку «ты будешь следующим». Пример из учебника.

— Он вроде бы говорил про дом, — немного запоздало добавил Брок. — Я подумал, что это звучит странно.

Гидра не станет его устранять. Ему придется для этого предать их, а у него таких планов не было.

— Он был ученым, они все странные.

Брок наблюдал, как Джек проваливается в сон. Его разбитая губа снова открылась, и Брок стер каплю крови, прежде чем она потекла по подбородку. Чувствуя усталость — когда он в последний раз не чувствовал усталость? — он закрыл глаза, просто чтобы дать им хоть немного отдохнуть.

В комнате было темно, когда он проснулся. Джек так и спал рядом с ним, даже не поменяв позы, и на груди у него мурлыкал Мицкевич. В бедро Брока пребольно впивался его телефон, поэтому он достал его из кармана и проверил время, щурясь от слишком яркого света. Была всего пара минут после полуночи. Он проспал весь вечер.

Он встал переодеться во что-нибудь более удобное и, может быть, проверить, если кто-то еще не спал. После такого долгого сна он вряд ли сможет заснуть снова, так что он решил попытаться устать снова. Может быть, ему стоит отправиться на пробежку.

Как только он об этом подумал, тут же услышал стук первых капель дождя по стеклу, а за ними и раскаты грома. Разумеется.

Он вышел в темный коридор. Он не слышал снизу ни звука, даже храпа Вестфолла. Стены скрипели под напором завывавшего ветра. Брок замер, прислушиваясь. Никаких хныкающих звуков, однако он услышал кое-что еще. Шаги на лестнице. Он вскинул голову и увидел маленькую темную ногу, исчезнувшую наверху.

— Мерсье? — прошептал он.

В ответ донеслось хихиканье. _Хихиканье_. Никто из его товарищей никогда не хихикал, а это еще звучало и по-детски.

Он оглянулся через плечо на Джека. Может быть, стоило разбудить его? Он отказался от этой мысли. Джеку нужно было отдохнуть, а Брок мог сам справиться с ребенком, пробравшимся в дом в поисках привидений. Ему на глаза попалась его сумка. Он не хотел брать с собой пистолет после того, что вышло в прошлый раз, но нож не должен был принести проблем. Просто на случай, если это не ребенок. Или если ребенок был не один.

Положив в карман небольшой нож-бабочку, он тихо поднялся по лестнице и осмотрел коридор, освещавшийся вспышками молний. Он услышал тихий шепот, доносившийся из зеркальной комнаты, и сделал глубокий вдох. Он не хотел туда входить. Ему пришло в голову, что если там оказался заперт ребенок, то об этом никто не узнает, и проблема будет решена. Он мог просто вернуться в кровать и притвориться, что ничего не было.

Но это выходило далеко за рамки «сопутствующего ущерба», и Брок не был монстром. Он не хотел обрекать ребенка на голодную смерть. Даже если тот забрался куда не следует.

Он пересек коридор, остановился перед дверью зеркальной комнаты и прислушался. Шепот стал громче, но он все равно не мог разобрать слов. Он медленно открыл дверь.

В комнате кто-то был, так что ему хотя бы не мерещилось. Внутри было темно, и Броку пришлось прищуриться, чтобы разглядеть на полу темную массу, слишком крупную для ребенка. Он осторожно шагнул внутрь, придерживая дверь открытой.

— Кто ты? — спросил он.

Черная масса пошевелилась, снова зашептав.

— Я тебя не слышу.

Брок достал телефон и включил фонарик. Он прищурился, готовясь к тому, что зеркала отразят свет прямо ему в глаза, но этого не произошло. Он охнул и с колотящимся сердцем подошел к одному из них. Оно по-прежнему выглядело как зеркало, серебристое и грязное, и он даже нашел оставленный им два дня назад отпечаток ладони. Но отражения в нем не было.

Дверь захлопнулась, и он резко развернулся, пытаясь унять подступавшую панику. Он не знал, что нервировало его сильнее: сотни Броков вокруг или ни одного, когда они должны быть.

Пытаясь выровнять дыхание, он направил луч фонаря на темную массу. Это был мужчина, сидевший на полу, связанный, с завязанными глазами, его губы без остановки шевелились. Он не был кем-то из его отряда, но при этом выглядел знакомо. Брок смотрел на короткие черные волосы, резко очерченные скулы и трехдневную щетину, черную футболку и застиранные джинсы. Те же самые вещи, в которые был одет сам Брок. Мужчина выглядел так, словно все отражения покинули зеркала и обрели твердое тело.

Брок подумал, не спит ли он. Такие вещи не происходили наяву, так что, скорее всего, это было сном. Однако он не был уверен в этом на все сто процентов. Он вспомнил фильм «Начало». Там у персонажей были штуки, которые помогали им определить, спят они или нет. Броку бы сейчас такая пригодилась.

Если это было сном, он мог попытаться проснуться. Он зажмурился и сосредоточился на отчаянном желании проснуться. Порой это срабатывало при сонном параличе, но когда он медленно открыл глаза, он все так же был в зеркальной комнате со своим двойником, связанным на полу. Что ж. Попробовать стоило.

Он присел над двойником и наклонился, задержав дыхание. Теперь он слышал, что тот говорил.

— Пожалуйста, помогите. — Снова и снова и снова.

Брок положил телефон на пол и достал нож. Взялся за толстую веревку, которой были связаны запястья двойника. Она была странной на ощупь, непохожей на веревку; гладкой и немного липкой. Он прижал к ней лезвие, и она… пошевелилась.

Он отпустил, глядя, как то, что он принял за веревку, затянулось сильнее на запястьях двойника, вызвав у того болезненный вздох. Брок снова поднял телефон и направил свет на веревку. Он смотрел на темно-красные щупальца.

— Что за дьявольщина? — прошептал он.

Когда он посмотрел на лицо двойника, то понял, что повязка на глазах тоже была щупальцем. Его губы продолжали двигаться в бесконечной мольбе о помощи, но Брок колебался. Что-то говорило ему, что не стоит связываться с этими щупальцами. Он не знал, почему; они не выглядели особенно опасными, он мог срезать их без проблем. Но что потом? Он предъявит двойника своему отряду как давно потерянного близнеца? Этот двойник вообще был дружественным созданием? Он выглядел беспомощным и жалким, но Брок видел достаточно фильмов про злобных клонов, чтобы иметь сомнения.

Имело ли вообще это хоть какое-то значение, если он видел это во сне?

— Сделка такая, — сказал он, снова хватаясь за щупальце на запястьях двойника. — Я тебя освобожу, а ты поможешь нам убраться отсюда.

Двойник не кивнул, даже не подал знака, что услышал его. Брок вздохнул и посмотрел на свою руку. Прижал лезвие к коже и сделал неглубокий порез. Если тот будет утром на месте, значит, это все происходит наяву.

Больше не тратя времени, он надрезал щупальце и потянул. Оно оторвалось с чавкающим звуком, присоски оставляли на коже двойника круглые следы ожогов. Следующими он срезал щупальца на лодыжках, потом те, которые привязывали его локти к торсу, затем то, которое накрывало лицо. Он не сразу понял, что что-то не так, засмотревшись в карие глаза, абсолютно похожие на его собственные. Что-то скользкое и желеобразное двигалось под его одеждой.

Двойник наклонил голову вбок и ухмыльнулся. С колотящимся сердцем Брок смотрел, как тот встает, свободный от пут, и проходит мимо него. Он не мог повернуться, не мог схватиться за него. Щупальца обвили его тело, связав его ноги и пытаясь свести вместе руки.

— Ты мне теперь не поможешь?! — закричал Брок. — Что это за хрень?!

Он услышал только звук открывшейся и закрывшейся двери. Его телефон издал звук садящейся батареи. Фонарик погас, и его поглотила тьма.

Щупальца изучали его тело, скользя по бедрам, торсу и шее. Кончик одного пощекотал раковину его уха, другой попытался пробраться ему в рот. Брок пытался вырваться, но безо всякого успеха. Ему становилось все труднее дышать из-за того, что они сдавливали его шею и грудь. Это был прекрасный момент, чтобы проснуться. Но он не просыпался, как бы сильно ни хотел этого.


	7. Провал в памяти

Брок замер, услышав звук открывшейся двери. Луч света упал на зеркало перед ним, и Брок увидел, что все отражения вернулись на место.

— Брок?  
В проходе стоял Джек. Он положил фонарь на пол, чтобы не дать двери закрыться. Затем вошел в комнату.

— Не приближайся! — задыхаясь, предупредил его Брок, повернув голову, чтобы щупальце не залезло ему в рот. Он не знал, как от них избавиться, раз нож надолго их не остановил, и Джеку точно не стоило их касаться.

Джек остановился на мгновение, затем пересек небольшое расстояние, разделявшее их, и присел на корточки рядом с пытавшимся отползти от него Броком.

— Не трогай меня!

— Эй, тише, это всего лишь я.

Джек протянул к нему руку, и Брок, не зная, что делать, попытался отшвырнуть его. Джек поймал его за запястья, чтобы не упасть самому и удержать его на месте.

— Брок, черт побери, проснись! — закричал он.

— Я не сплю!

— Тогда почему ты дерешься?

— Ты не видишь?.. — Брок опустил взгляд на себя и смолк. Щупальца исчезли… но не до конца. Он чувствовал, как они елозят по его коже, вызывая мурашки. Хотя бы они перестали его сдавливать, и он наконец мог нормально дышать.

— Не вижу что? — спросил Джек.

— Они на мне. — Брок тер голые руки. — Они могут залезть и на тебя.

— Кто?

— Щупальца.

Джек в ошеломлении медленно потянулся потрогать его лоб.  
— Я начинаю всерьез о тебе беспокоиться.

Брок оттолкнул его руку и встал. Пытаясь не смотреть на отражения вокруг (все-таки он предпочитал, чтобы их не было совсем, как бы неестественно это ни выглядело), он поднял фонарь и вышел из комнаты. Он держал дверь открытой для Джека, но не повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— Ты забыл свой телефон, — сказал Джек, протягивая ему телефон. Брок подумал, что забыл там еще и нож, но он не хотел возвращаться за ним. Он мог подобрать его позже.

Джек включил свет, когда они вернулись в его спальню. Брок хотел бы, чтобы это помогло ему чувствовать себя в безопасности. Однако старые лампы давали тусклый, мерцающий свет, и это только сильнее его нервировало, поэтому он попросил Джека выключить их. Положив фонарь и телефон на тумбочку, он сел на кровать. Затем признал вслух то, что давно его беспокоило.

— По-моему, я схожу с ума. — Его голос был глухим, как будто от одной мысли об этом у него поднималась желчь в горле.

— Ты не сходишь с ума, — твердо сказал Джек, садясь рядом с ним. — Не неси ерунды.

— Я не могу даже сказать, сплю я сейчас или нет! — Брок надеялся, что в комнате было достаточно темно и Джек не видел, что он находится на грани срыва. — Я вижу вещи, которых нет. Я даже не уверен, что по-настоящему сейчас с тобой разговариваю. И эта хрень еще! — Он посмотрел вниз на себя. — Я их больше не вижу, но чувствую…

Он снял футболку и начал расчесывать кожу. Если бы он не забыл нож, он бы еще раз попытался их срезать.

— Эй-эй-эй! — Джек поймал его запястья, вынуждая остановиться. — Успокойся, всё с тобой в порядке. Конечно, ты не знаешь, спишь ты или нет, ты едва в сознании. Утром тебе станет лучше.

Это звучало… очень заманчиво. Стоило ли ему верить в это? Интуиция говорила, что всё далеко не так просто, но мог ли он верить себе? И если не мог, то кому, кроме Джека, ему оставалось верить? Джек всегда присматривал за ним, раз за разом спасал его жизнь. Джек мучился после травмы головы и был лучшим лжецом, может быть, кроме Пирса, из тех, кого знал Брок.

Он вздрогнул, когда почувствовал, как ладони Джека скользнули по его груди и рукам.

— Я ничего не чувствую, — сказал Джек. — На тебе ничего нет.

Прикосновение было теплым, приятным и _человеческим_ , совершенно не похожим на склизкие щупальца, от которых по коже Брока ползали мурашки. Брок вспомнил мимолетное желание поцеловать Джека и понял — не без капли ужаса — что оно никуда не делось.

— Как ты? — спросил он, пытаясь сосредоточиться на чем-то менее тревожащем, чем вероятная потеря рассудка и его чувства к Джеку.

— Нормально. — Одна ладонь Джека теперь лежала у Брока на спине, а вторая сжимала его руку. Похоже, он не собирался отодвигаться.

— Ты бы сказал «нормально», даже если бы умирал, да?

Джек приподнял бровь.  
— Так ты все-таки беспокоишься обо мне?

— Мне всегда становится легче при виде твоих страданий.

Джек однобоко улыбнулся.  
— Ну извини. Я в самом деле чувствую себя нормально. Спер болеутоляющие у Вестфолла. Проходил мимо его сумки, когда искал тебя по всему дому, и решил, что это знак.

— Разве тебе можно их?

— Я от них не умру. — Он пожал плечами.

— В любом случае тебе нужно отдыхать. Нам все равно завтра нечем будет заниматься.

— Мы можем найти себе кучу занятий.

Почему у Брока от возникших в голове мыслей внезапно потяжелело в животе?

— Например? — спросил он, чувствуя, как горит все тело. Он покраснел?

— Я могу почитать, а ты… — Джек притворился, что задумался. — Уверен, что смогу найти для тебя книжку с картинками.

Брок не знал, обидел его или обрадовал ответ Джека, абсолютно не соответствовавший родившемуся в его голове образу.

— Никакого чтения. Тебе нельзя напрягаться.

Он встал, переоделся в пижаму и вернулся в постель. Джек лег рядом и обнял его за пояс, чтобы он больше никуда «не убрёл». Щупальца успокоились и замерли, но так и оставались на нем, их леденящая хватка была ярким контрастом приятному теплу Джека. Тот вскоре заснул, тихо засопев Броку в макушку, но сам Брок не спал до утра, лишь иногда ненадолго отключаясь и тут же распахивая глаза.

Когда в комнате посветлело от просачивавшегося в грязные окна серого утреннего света, Брок выпутался из объятий Джека. Порез на руке ныл, и Брок осмотрел красную неровную линию между двумя костями.

Едва дрожа от прохладного воздуха, он отправился на кухню. Там уже были Вестфолл и Зимний.

— Рамлоу, смотри, — Вестфолл встал со своего стула и прохромал к плите, на которой свистел закипевший чайник.

— Очаровательно, Вестфолл, — сухо отозвался Брок. — Мне нарисовать для тебя поздравительную открытку? — Он сел рядом с Зимним и закрыл лицо ладонями. — Сделай мне кофе.

Вскоре к ним присоединились Коллинз, Мерсье и МакКиннон.

— Есть новости от Ситвелла? — спросил Брок, допивая вторую чашку.

— Неа, — ответила МакКиннон. — Не думаю, что они смогут забрать нас в ближайшее время. — Она показала на окно, где по-прежнему поливал дождь, хотя гроза уже кончилась.

— Это становится смешным. — Брок потер глаза.

— Не так все и плохо, — легкомысленно отмахнулся Коллинз. — Помнишь, как нас занесло снегом в Абазе?

— Не напоминай мне. — Хотя бы в тот раз Брок, оказавшись запертым в перевалочной квартире на две недели, сходил с ума от скуки, а не по-настоящему сходил с ума.

— Кстати о снеге, только мне здесь ужасно холодно? — спросила Мерсье. Она была в длинной ночной рубашке, поверх которой была накинута джинсовая куртка, и при этом она куталась в одеяло.

— Мы можем разжечь камин. Если найдем дрова, — предложил Брок.

— Они должны быть в подвале.

Дверь в подвал находилась между двумя пустыми комнатами, откуда, видимо, появились все их кресла. МакКиннон включила одинокую лампочку, висевшую под потолком, и вместе с Броком и Мерсье они спустились вниз, оставив Вестфолла у двери.

Воздух в подвале был затхлым, бетонные стены покрывала плесень, хотя не в таком кошмарном количестве, как в спальне Брока. Помещение оказалось больше, чем можно было предположить. Они разбрелись в поисках дров, хотя МакКиннон больше интересовало содержимое полок. Брок не смог удержаться и подошел взглянуть на гробы. Их было два, как Джек и сказал, они были черные и, к счастью, пустые.

— Боже, это-то Гидре для чего? — спросила Мерсье, встав у него за спиной.

— Для перевозки тел? — предположила МакКиннон, не глядя в их сторону. Она держала в руках пыльную коробку. — Тут все-таки люди умирали. Смотрите, что я нашла! — Она подняла коробку. Это оказалась спиритическая доска. — Можем поиграть потом.

— Они никогда не работают, — отмахнулась Мерсье. — Нам всегда выпадает куча букв и цифр, даже слов не было.

— Ну, потому что мы все время играли у Джека. Единственный дух, которого можно там обнаружить, это Джонни Уокер. Зато здесь? Здесь просто обязано что-то быть.

— Почему ты так думаешь? — спросил Брок. Может быть, все эти безумные штуки происходили не только с ним. Может быть, он все-таки не сходил с ума.

— Холодные зоны, — начала загибать пальцы МакКиннон. — Одна у меня в комнате, одна у Коллинза, одна в кабинете. Ты не замечал?

Брок пожал плечами.  
— Во всем доме холодно.

— И плесень повсюду.

— Чего еще ждать от заброшенного дома, — отмахнулась Мерсье.

МакКиннон проигнорировала ее.  
— Скрежет в стенах, чьи-то шаги…

— Видимо, Рамлоу опять ходил во сне.

Брок бросил на Мерсье сердитый взгляд, но та была слишком занята спором, чтобы увидеть это.

— И он видел привидение. Да, Брок?

— Повторяю, он ходил во сне.

Они обе повернулись к нему, ожидая, что он примет чью-то сторону.

— Я нашел дрова. — Брок обошел гробы и поднял пару чурок. — Вы помогать собираетесь или как?

— Я возьму доску, — проворчала МакКиннон. Она набрала в руки дров и положила доску сверху.

Мерсье пожала плечами.

Неожиданно резкая головная боль заставила Брока остановиться и согнуться пополам. Его голова словно пыталась расколоться на две части, и он сжал ее руками, едва сдержав крик. В его ушах гремела музыка, и, когда он дотронулся до них, то обнаружил наушники. Не понимая, как они там оказались, он вытащил их. Головная боль немного стихла, превратившись в фоновый шум.

У него ёкнуло сердце, когда он поднял взгляд и понял, что не знает, где находится. Он закрутился на месте, осматривая грунтовую дорогу, обсаженную по сторонам деревьями и кустами с увядающими листьями. В воздухе было холодно, на горизонте садилось солнце. Он посмотрел на себя. Он был одет в спортивные штаны и покрыт потом, как будто просто наслаждался пробежкой. Наушники были подключены к его телефону. Он выключил музыку и проверил время.

— Бля, — пробормотал он, поняв, что потерял в этот раз не два, а целых восемь часов своей жизни. — Что со мной творится?

Он ничего не помнил. Он не знал, куда делись дрова, которые он держал в руках, не помнил, как переоделся и вышел на улицу. Он не знал, в каком направлении он двигался, сворачивал ли куда-нибудь по пути. Он был посреди нигде, начинало темнеть, и он не знал, как вернуться.

По его спине скользнул мороз, когда он вдруг почувствовал, что за ним наблюдают. Его рука потянулась к пистолету, которого при нем, разумеется, не было. Кто берет пистолет на пробежку? Брок был чертовски хорош и в рукопашном бою, но он чувствовал себя увереннее, когда ему было на что положиться, кроме кулаков.

Он осмотрелся. Он ничего не увидел, но его нутро подсказывало, что кто-то прятался за деревьями. Сжав руки в кулаки и напрягшись всем телом, он крикнул:  
— Я знаю, что ты там. Выходи!

Хруст листьев за спиной заставил его резко развернуться на месте. Он увидел движение за деревьями и приготовился к атаке, но время шло, а ничего не происходило. Неужели ему всё привиделось? Он мог поклясться, что за ним следят.

С другой стороны, он все еще чувствовал покалывание на коже от ползавших по нему щупалец.

Он выдохнул облачко пара и растер виски. Он в самом деле сходил с ума. Может быть, стоило позвонить Джеку и попросить найти его, и плевать на гордость. Он снова достал телефон, но обнаружил, что тот не видит сеть.

Зашуршали кусты и что-то шевельнулось на краю его взгляда. Он поднял глаза и в этот раз увидел человека, шедшего через высокую траву к дороге. Брок охнул: это был Солдат. Тот остановился, глядя на Брока, держа руки в карманах мешковатых джинсов. Даже несмотря на то, что на нем не было тактического костюма и почти не было оружия — Брок заметил кобуру на бедре — его вид абсолютно не обнадеживал. Брок внезапно услышал голос Форшера, четкий, как будто тот стоял у него за спиной и шептал на ухо.

_Они и до тебя доберутся._

— Солдат? — позвал он, чувствуя, как у него сжалось горло, словно в нем перепуганной птицей колотилось его сердце.

Как только Гидра тебя списывает, всё кончается. Брок никогда не думал, что его спишут, но задавался вопросом, что он будет делать, если ему подпишут смертный приговор. Будет ли он умолять о пощаде, как на его глазах делали куда более сильные люди? Увидит ли, как перед глазами проносится вся его жизнь? Испытает ли от нее отвращение?

Он не думал, что его мысли будут носиться по кругу, пытаясь понять причину. Кто знал об этом и кто его предал? Весь отряд? Никто?

Джек?..

 _Он нес какую-то хрень. Он был в отчаянии, вот и завел эту шарманку «ты будешь следующим»._ Голос Джека в его голове был полон безразличия, на грани снисходительности, и тем же самым голосом рассудок Брока утверждал: _Солдат выглядит иначе, когда готовится к убийству, расслабься._

Солдат подошел к нему с застенчивой улыбкой.  
— Я попался, — пробормотал он.

Брок заставил себя немного расслабиться, не теряя меж тем бдительности. Было бы огромной ошибкой вести себя рядом с ним иначе.  
— Почему ты следовал за мной?

— Роллинз приказал.

Брок приподнял бровь. Это было неожиданно.  
— Джек приказал тебе следовать за мной? Почему?

Зимний пожал плечами.  
— Он не сказал.

— Ладно, давай возвращаться.

Зимний кивнул и пошел вперед. Брок облегченно выдохнул — его не только не собирались убить, но и еще помогали вернуться без необходимости признать вслух проблемы с памятью — и последовал за ним.

— Джек приказал тебе что-то еще, о чем я не знаю?

— Я не знаю, о чем ты не знаешь.

— Есть такие приказы, которые он велел тебе держать в секрете от меня?

— Он велел только присматривать за тобой и защищать в случае возникновения необходимости.

Брок нахмурился.  
— За кого он меня принимает? За беспомощную бабу? Я могу сам о себе позаботиться.

— Ты понял, что за тобой следят, только спустя полчаса. За это время я мог убить тебя ровно пятьдесят раз тремя разными способами; было бы больше вариантов, если бы я был вооружен, особенно с учетом того, что ты был отвлечен музыкой. — Брок смотрел на него распахнутыми глазами. Зимний добавил: — Это просто наблюдение.

Брок мог бы поспорить, что шансы нападения на него в этой глуши стремятся к нулю, однако присутствие Зимнего было полезным. Джек как будто ждал, что случится что-то подобное. Его не должно было это удивлять, особенно после вчерашней ночи, когда Брок сознался, что теряет рассудок. Джек всегда был таким предусмотрительным.

Они добрались до особняка как раз перед тем, как последние лучи солнца пропали за горизонтом. Весь отряд сидел в гостиной, расположившись кружком на полу, за исключением Джека, развалившегося на диване с книгой в руках и Мицкевичем на коленях. Они все взглянули на вошедшего Брока с каким-то непонятным ожиданием, и он вытер внезапно вспотевшие руки. Последние восемь часов жизни были в его памяти черным провалом, однако что-то же он делал тогда, как-то общался с этими людьми. Может быть, он странно себя вел? Сделал что-то глупое или стыдное? Это было похоже на потерю памяти после выпивки, вот только он не пил.

— Он меня заметил, — объявил Зимний, пожав плечами.

МакКиннон повернулась к Джеку.  
— Ты послал его следить за Броком?

— На всякий случай. — Джек опустил взгляд в книгу.

МакКиннон молча рассматривала его еще некоторое время.  
— Не хочу ничего знать, — наконец решила она, и все внимание отряда вернулось к центру их круга.

Только тогда Брок заметил, что они разложили на полу спиритическую доску и расставили ворох пожелтевших свечей, в которых вообще не было смысла при включенном свете.

— Зимний, будешь играть? — спросил Вестфолл.

Зимний кивнул и сел рядом с ним, Коллинз чуть подвинулся вбок, давая ему место.  
— Какие правила? — спросил он, видимо, подумав, что это было похоже на карточную игру.

Может быть, Брок все-таки не делал ничего странного, может быть, они так смотрели на него, потому что не ожидали, что он придет с Зимним. Он надеялся на это. Немного успокоившись, он шагнул к Джеку, не обращая внимания на Коллинза, с видом одержимого священника рассказывавшего Солдату о спиритических досках. Брок выдернул книгу из рук Джека и опустил на импровизированный бар.

— Верни, — уверенно потребовал Джек.

— Нет. — Брок плюхнулся рядом с ним, сложив руки на груди и откинувшись головой на спинку. — Ты только ухудшаешь свое сотрясение.

— Я в порядке.

— И мы хотим, чтобы так оно и оставалось.

Джек сдался. Он положил руку на спинку, мазнув по макушке Брока.

— Брок, ты с нами? — спросила МакКиннон, когда Коллинз покончил с объяснениями, и все положили пальцы на доску.

— Не, мне и тут хорошо.

— Привет. Мы хотим поговорить с духами этого дома, но только с добрыми, — торжественно произнес Коллинз. — Здесь кто-нибудь есть?

Брок улыбнулся при виде лица Зимнего, когда планшетка, словно сама по себе, двинулась к слову «ДА».

— Давайте задавать простые вопросы, — предложила Мерсье. — Может быть, тогда по-настоящему сработает.

— Ладно. Кто первый?

До Брока не сразу дошло, что он наблюдает не за игрой, а за Джеком. Они сидели так близко, что он чувствовал исходившее от Джека тепло и запах сигарет от его одежды. Брок устремил взгляд на гладкую кожу шеи Джека. Внизу его живота копилось тепло, вызывавшее желание прикоснуться и попробовать на вкус. Он заставил себя отвернуться, чувствуя, как горят его лицо и грудь.

Откуда возникли эти неожиданные чувства? И почему сейчас, когда ему приходится ставить под сомнение собственный рассудок? Он не мог доверять себе. Что если он опять будет ходить во сне или потеряет память? Он не знал, насколько контролировал себя в такие провалы. Что если он сделает такое… от чего Джек его возненавидит? Что если он нападет на него? Джек без проблем мог защититься от Брока, но их дружба могла пострадать, а она была слишком дорога Броку, чтобы ставить ее под удар.

Пытаясь не обращать внимания на прижимавшееся к нему тело Джека, пока тот возился на диване, устраиваясь удобнее, Брок сосредоточился на игре.

— Моя очередь, — произнесла МакКиннон. — Брок и Джек трахаются?

Если бы Брок держал что-то в руках в этот момент, он бы драматично это выронил.

— Что? — спросил он.

Его все проигнорировали, следя за поползшей по доске планшеткой.

НЕТ.

— Черт, — прошипела МакКиннон.

Вестфолл издал торжествующий вопль.  
— Платите!

Брок ошарашено смотрел, как МакКиннон, Мерсье и Коллинз с кислыми минами полезли за кошельками.  
— Подождите, вы поспорили на это? С чего?!

МакКиннон подняла на него взгляд, держа в руке двадцатку.  
— С того, что вы вечно пялитесь друг на друга влюбленными глазами.

— Что? — Броку не понравилось, как сорвался его голос. — Когда это?

Она приподняла бровь.  
— Минуту назад, например, — ответила она как ни в чем не бывало.

Дерьмо. Неужели это было настолько очевидно? Но если он начал осознавать это только сейчас, а они явно поспорили об этом раньше — гораздо раньше, судя по всему — что их натолкнуло на эту мысль? Мог тогда Джек?..

Брок кинул на него взгляд, но выражение его лица было нейтральным, даже немного скучающим, как будто эта чепуха не заслуживала его внимания. Как всегда.

— Чего ты ждешь? — спросил Вестфолл у МакКиннон, когда та не отдала ему деньги.

— Чтобы кто-то из них начал оправдываться, но этого не происходит. — Она посмотрела на доску, потом на Вестфолла. — Знаешь что, глупо доверять доске. Ты наверняка сам подвинул планшетку.

— Неправда!

— Кто-то ее двигал, — сказала Мерсье. — И мы все ставили против тебя.

Они медленно повернулись к Солдату, который выглядел растерявшимся.  
— Я думал, что ее двигает невидимое существо?..

— В этом смысл спиритических досок, но в это никто не верит.

— Я верю, — возразил Коллинз.

— Неудивительно, ты чудик.

Вестфолл вздохнул.  
— Я получу свои деньги или нет?

МакКиннон закатила глаза и сунула банкноту ему в руку.  
— Подавись.

Они вернули пальцы на доску.

— Давайте попробуем задать более конкретный вопрос, — предложил Коллинз. — Может быть, это сработает. — Остальные согласно кивнули, и он продолжил: — Сколько духов присутствует в комнате?

Планшетка среагировала не сразу, медленно указав на цифру 3.

— С кем мы говорим?

— Дэ, — вслух читала МакКиннон. — Жэ, Е… Джек?

Она озадаченно посмотрела на Джека, словно подумала, будто тот двигает планшетку силой мысли. Брок с неожиданным интересом подался вперед.

— Джек Роллинз?

ДА.

— Очень смешно, Вестфолл, — сухо сказала МакКиннон.

— Это не я. — Он в доказательство поднял руки.

— На заднем дворе есть его могила, — пояснил Брок.

— Серьезно? — Мерсье посмотрела на них. — Там есть могила с твоим именем?

Джек только кивнул.

— Жуть.

Брок вспомнил о своем имени, написанном на пустом надгробии.  
— Спроси его, кто написал там мое имя.

Но никому не пришлось повторять его вопрос, потому что планшетка тут же задвигалась, словно торопясь ответить.

ОНА.

— Кто она? — спросил Коллинз.

Планшетка задвигалась, но она не показывала теперь ни на буквы, ни на цифры. Она стала выводить восьмерки — Брок о таком раньше только слышал, но никогда сам не видел. Мицкевич спрыгнул с коленей Джека и зашипел на доску. МакКиннон заметно побелела.

— Кто ее двигает? — спросила она.

— Не я, — отозвалась Мерсье.

— Что это значит? — спросил Зимний.

— Ничего хорошего, — ответил Коллинз. — Уходите прямо сейчас. Покойтесь с миром.

Планшетка снова задвигалась, остановившись у слова «нет». МакКиннон и Вестфолл вскрикнули, Зимний тихо ахнул, когда погас свет. Даже Брок подпрыгнул на месте, и на его руке сжалась ладонь Джека.

Коллинз передвинул планшетку на слово «Прощайте» и закрыл доску.

— Боже, — выдохнула МакКиннон. — Я сегодня не смогу заснуть.

— Я проверю предохранители на щитке. — Джек встал, поднял одну из свечей и вышел.

Коллинз убрал доску и планшетку в коробку, и все поднялись с пола, разобрав свечи. В воздухе висело напряжение. Вестфолл попытался завести разговор, начав с видео-игр, потом перейдя к планам на выходные, но в ответ ему раздалось лишь пара угуканий.

Накрывшую их тишину прервал оглушительный грохот из подвала. Брок в одно мгновение вскочил на ноги и помчался к подвальной двери. Та была открыта, и он остановился на пороге, щурясь в темноте.

— Джек? Ты цел?


	8. Отражение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Все элементы насилия, появляющиеся здесь и в следующих главах, не графичны и до последнего остаются возможным порождением помутненного рассудка Брока.

— Не могу поверить, что я упал с проклятой лестницы, — донесся до них расстроенный голос Джека.

Брок достал телефон и включил фонарик. Он разглядел лежащее у подножия лестницы тело.

— Пошевелиться можешь?

— Да. — Джек сел, а затем медленно встал на ноги. — Ничего не сломал. — Он отряхнулся. — И дело не в предохранителях. Электричества просто нет. Мы можем только ждать, когда оно появится.

Он поднялся по лестнице и закрыл дверь. На его лбу росла шишка, в пару к синяку на разбитой брови с другой стороны.

— Ты упал? — недоверчиво спросил Брок. Такое скорее могло произойти с Вестфоллом, а не с Джеком. — Тебя никто не толкнул?

Джек приподнял бровь, поморщился и коснулся своего лба.  
— Меня некому было толкать. У нас лед еще остался?

Они пошли на кухню. Брок положил телефон на стол, чтобы хоть немного осветить комнату. Открыл холодильник и достал пакет со льдом. Мицкевич почувствовал открывшуюся возможность и начал тереться о ноги Брока, громко мяукая, так что тот заодно достал банку кошачьего корма. Затем повернулся к Джеку, смотревшему на него широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Что? — спросил Брок.

Джек покачал головой.  
— Ничего. У меня на мгновение задвоилось в глазах.  
Он забрал у Брока пакет со льдом и прижал ко лбу.

— Тебе стоит лечь, — сказал Брок, пытаясь перекрыть громкое мяуканье Мицкевича.

— Я пойду. Ты со мной?

Брок нашел пластиковую тарелку и выложил в нее корм. Мицкевич запрыгнул на стол и тут же принялся за еду.

— Я не устал, — соврал Брок и бросил взгляд на радио, стоявшее на столе. — Что-нибудь новое сообщили, пока меня не было?

Джек покачал головой.

— Вы вообще пытались с ними связаться?

— Ага. По-прежнему только статика, — ответил Джек, как будто Брок должен был уже это знать.

— То есть теперь еще и радио сломалось? — Брок обиженно посмотрел на него и сел на стул. Сначала машина, теперь это. Они когда-нибудь смогут выбраться из этой дыры?

— Оно не сломано, просто никто не отвечает. — Джек пожал плечами. — Я уверен, что это временно.

— Почему ты так в этом уверен? — появился в дверях Коллинз. — Мне вот кажется, что кто-то не хочет, чтобы мы уезжали отсюда.

— Ты когда-нибудь думаешь перед тем, как открыть рот? — спросил Джек. — Это самая глупая мысль, которую мне доводилось слышать.

— Хватит уже. Ты видел, что только что произошло.

— Я видел, как куча идиотов играла в идиотскую игру и перепугалась из-за обычного перебоя электричества.

— Хочешь сказать, что это просто совпадение?

— Разумеется, это совпадение. Половина города, наверное, стоит без света. Ты меня не убедишь, что это сделали призраки. Их не существует.

— А кто тогда двигал планшетку?

— Ты, бессознательно. Это называется эффект Карпентера. Погугли.

Коллинз поджал губы и посмотрел на Брока.  
— Мы ложимся спать. Анна предложила установить дежурство… — Он бросил взгляд на Джека. — На всякий случай.

— Иди. Я буду первым. Я все равно не хочу спать. Попытаюсь связаться с оператором.

Коллинз кивнул, пожелал им спокойной ночи и ушел.

— Ты говорил, что не веришь в совпадения, — тихо произнес Брок.

— Не верю. Но у случившегося уйма объяснений помимо призраков. Может быть, приближается еще одна гроза, поэтому мы не можем ни с кем связаться.

Брок кивнул. Это было логично.

— Тебе нужно что-нибудь из комнаты? Фонарик? Свечи?

— И то, и то. — Он смотрел, как Джек уходит, но прежде чем тот переступил за порог, Брок спросил: — Зачем ты послал Зимнего за мной?

Джек замер и повернулся к нему лицом.  
— Я не люблю, когда ты отстраняешься от команды во время работы. Когда любой из нас так делает. Ты не позволил мне присоединиться к тебе, поэтому я послал его. — Он пожал плечами. — Можешь звать меня параноиком, но лучше перебдеть, чем недобдеть.

— Значит, ты сделал бы это для каждого? Никакой связи с моим сумасшествием?

— Боже, Брок. Ты не сходишь с ума.

— Я потерял весь день. — Брок отвел взгляд в сторону. Он не собирался никому об этом рассказывать, но Джек был его замом. Он должен был знать, ради благополучия отряда.

— В каком смысле?

— В том смысле, что я нес дрова из подвала, а секунду спустя оказался на пустой дороге. Я не помню ничего, что произошло в этом промежутке. — Он замолчал, но Джек был слишком удивлен, чтобы что-то сказать. — Я не знал, где я был. Если бы не Зимний, я бы не смог вернуться обратно.

Краем глаза он увидел, что Джек вернулся к нему, но поднял взгляд, только когда на его плечо легла рука.

— Идем со мной. Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

Брок покачал головой.  
— Я уже сказал, что останусь. К тому же, я только опять буду ходить во сне. А когда я это делаю, происходит всякая дрянь. Я не знаю, может, это все только у меня в голове, или… — Он замолчал, потирая порез на ладони.

— Значит, вообще спать не будешь? Ты только сделаешь хуже.

— Я не знаю, ясно? Я не знаю, что делать. Я просто… Черт, Джек, я боюсь засыпать. Опять. — Он вытер лицо, избегая взгляда Джека. С ним слишком легко было говорить. Брок слишком часто открывал ему свои самые темные секреты.

— Посмотри на меня. — Джек сжал его плечо, и Брок неохотно послушался. — Я не виню тебя за твой страх. Я сам боюсь. Той ночью на балконе я испугался сильнее, чем за все предыдущие годы. А прошлой ночью, когда я проснулся, и тебя не оказалось в моих руках, я едва не сошел с ума от паники. Я никогда не прощу себе, если с тобой что-то случится.

— В этом не будет твоей вины.

— Будет. По крайней мере, частично. Это не сонный паралич, который просто неприятен. Это на самом деле опасно. Поэтому не расстраивайся из-за того, что тебе страшно.

Брок кивнул, и Джек отпустил его плечо.

— Я останусь с тобой.

— Не нужно. Ты только что головой треснулся, иди поспи.

— Ладно. Не сиди всю ночь.

Джек ушел, вернулся с фонариком, тремя свечами, зажигалкой и одеялом, и снова ушел, пожелав напоследок спокойной ночи. Брок зажег свечи, выключил фонарик в своем телефоне, чтобы сберечь заряд, и сделал себе кофе. После этого уселся за стол, надел гарнитуру и настроил радио на канал внутренней связи.

— Страйк диспетчеру, прием, — произнес он. Как он ни вслушивался, на канале шуршали одни помехи. — Страйк диспетчеру. Есть там кто?

Под белый шум в ушах он проверил телефон. Было еще рано, а в Вашингтоне так вообще стоял полдень. Он открыл контакты, чтобы набрать Ситвелла, но потом заметил, что сигнала по-прежнему нет.

— Страйк диспетчеру, прием, — повторил он, не надеясь получить ответ. — Вы нас собираетесь вытаскивать отсюда, или как?

Он подпер голову рукой и закрыл глаза, чтобы дать им отдохнуть. Белый шум не был неприятным, наоборот, действовал на него убаюкивающе. Брок распахнул глаза и сделал глоток кофе, морщась от слишком горького вкуса. Какое-то время рассеянно понаблюдав за Мицкевичем, гонявшимся за своим хвостом, он вдруг понял, что слышит за помехами чей-то шепот. Нахмурившись, он послушал еще немного, пытаясь убедиться, что ему не кажется.

— Диспетчер? — позвал он. — Ситвелл?

Он повернул рукоятку в попытке избавиться от помех. Шепот стал громче настолько, что стало возможно разобрать отдельные слова.

_...Брок...пожалуйста...вниз…_

Он замер от внезапного ощущения чьего-то присутствия за спиной. Его тело закололо по всей поверхности, и он потерял над ним контроль. Верхняя половина рухнула на стол; он пытался пошевелиться, но не смог. Он чувствовал легшие на него руки, трогавшие его в местах, где он не хотел, чтобы его трогали. Кто-то дышал ему в шею. Шепот в ушах стал еще громче. Голос был похож на женский.

_...пожалуйста помоги спустись вниз спустись вниз вниз вниз…_

Он закрыл глаза. Он знал, что с ним происходит, он почти сразу узнал это ощущение. Он спал и испытывал сонный паралич. У него не было приступа целых три месяца после особенно затянувшегося случая; Брок мучился каждую ночь на протяжении нескольких месяцев, докатившись до того, чтобы посетить врача. Даже купил какие-то таблетки, какие-то антидепрессанты, вызывавшие у него дерьмовое самочувствие, однако избавившие от сонного паралича. Брок оптимистично думал, что вылечился окончательно, но, судя по всему, ошибался.

Борясь с накрывавшим его страхом, он пытался не обращать внимания на скользившие по телу руки и прижимавшееся со спины тело, сосредоточившись вместо этого на своем дыхании. Эта техника не всегда срабатывала, но это было единственным, что он мог сделать. Он потратил какое-то время, однако знал, что нельзя поддаваться панике, если получается не сразу. Когда паралич наконец прошел, это случилось так же стремительно, как началось; его тело, все еще тяжелое, перестало быть онемевшим, и тревожное ощущение постороннего присутствия тоже пропало. Когда Брок сумел открыть глаза и пошевелиться, то обнаружил, что все так же подпирает голову рукой, в отличие от сна, где он лежал щекой на столе. Он выпрямился и стянул с головы гарнитуру. Заменившая статику тишина оказалась настолько оглушающей, что у него зазвенело в ушах. Мицкевич сидел на столе рядом с радио, глядя в точку над плечом Брока.

— На что ты уставился? — спросил Брок.

Мицкевич прянул ушами, но больше никак не отреагировал. У Брока поползли мурашки по коже. Ему снилось, что кто-то стоял у него за спиной, а теперь кот смотрел точно в это место…

Он встал. Он насиделся на кухне. Он вышел так внезапно, что забыл телефон и фонарь, но камин все еще горел, заливая комнату оранжевым светом и потрескивая поленьями. Вестфолл сидел в одном из кресел, уставившись в огонь.

— Ты не спишь? — спросил Брок.

Вестфолл кивнул, не поворачиваясь к нему.  
— Сложно тут заснуть после... — Он пожал плечами.

— Но ты не ощутил ничего... странного?

— Нет, — ответил он. Возможно, решил, что Брок решил высмеять его.

— Я ложусь спать. Ты за дежурного.

Вестфолл снова кивнул, и Брок пересек гостиную, вышел в коридор и поднялся по лестнице.

Неожиданное возвращение сонного паралича огорчило его. Он не хотел, чтобы его снова начали мучить кошмары. Он потерял из-за них месяцы своей жизни. Сейчас ему нужна была холодная голова Джека больше, чем когда-либо; он всегда знал, как сделать, чтобы Брок почувствовал себя лучше. Защищеннее. Одного его присутствия хватало, чтобы привести Брока в себя, навести порядок в его голове.

Открыв дверь в спальню Джека, Брок подумал, что каким-то образом заблудился и опять зашел в зеркальную комнату. Однако нет. Стоявшее возле кровати отражение было плотным, независимым от движений Брока, не ограниченным рамой зеркала. Оно ухмыльнулось.

— Ты кто? — спросил Брок, хотя, может быть, ему стоило использовать слово «что».

— Я это ты, — ответило отражение.

На коже Брока зашевелились щупальца, вызвав покалывание, и он испугался, что его накроет еще одним приступом сонного паралича, но ничего больше не произошло. Может быть, он все еще спал. Он впился ногтями в порез на руке. Стало больно. Он задумался, может быть, боль во сне все-таки была реальной.

— Ты не можешь быть мной, я это я, — сказал Брок.

— Ты уверен? — спросило отражение. — Ты уверен, что ты настоящий Брок Рамлоу?

Оно — он? — скрестил руки на груди, самодовольно улыбаясь, как будто только что выиграл спор, слишком абсурдный, чтобы Брок решил его продолжать.

— Нет? — произнес он, когда Брок не ответил.

Он опустил руки и обошел кровать, не отводя темного взгляда от спящего Джека. Остановился возле тумбочки и потянулся дотронуться до него. Брок четко видел обвивавшее его запястье щупальце. Оно отсоединилось от кожи, оставив круглый след ожога, и потянулось к Джеку.

— Не смей его трогать! — рявкнул Брок, напрягшись. Он хотел кинуться на двойника и свалить его на пол, но его ноги сжали щупальца, не позволяя двигаться.

Отражение повернулось посмотреть на него, и в темноте комнаты показалось Броку похожим на тень, которую он видел здесь в первую ночь.

— Это был ты, — сдавленным голосом произнес Брок.

Улыбка двойника стала слишком широкой для человеческого лица. Все так же глядя на Брока, он погладил пальцами щеку Джека.

— Не трогай его!

— Почему? Этого хочешь ты, хотя и притворяешься, что это не так. Ты только это и делаешь: притворяешься кем-то, кем не являешься. Ты весь состоишь из лжи, как же ты можешь быть настоящим Броком Рамлоу? — Он скользнул ладонью с щеки Джека к шее, затем ниже, под воротник его футболки. Щупальца повторяли его путь.

У Брока вскипела кровь.  
— Не смей причинять ему боль!

Он бросил взгляд на свою сумку, стоявшую возле кровати. Если ему удастся как-то отвлечь двойника, он сможет добраться до пистолета. Если бы только его ноги не были словно приклеены к полу...

— О, но тебе же нравится причинять ему боль. Ты бьешь его в спину снова и снова, зная, что он всегда простит тебя. — Хоть пальцы двойника и продолжали ласкать кожу Джека, его взгляд не покидал Брока.

— Неправда.

— Еще одна ложь, которую ты продолжаешь повторять, чтобы спокойно глядеть на себя в зеркало. — Его ухмылка была слишком неприятной, чтобы смотреть, но по какой-то причине Брок все равно не мог отвести взгляд. — Эх, люди. Способны оправдать что угодно. Особенно ты. Если ты в чем и талантлив, так в этом. Что делает тебя идеальным агентом Гидры. Цель оправдывает средства, да?

— Я тебя совсем не понимаю. — Брок прижался затылком к стене. Его тело казалось невероятно тяжелым из-за тянувших его к земле щупалец.

— Мы услышим от тебя хоть слово правды сегодня? Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чем я говорю. Ты заставляешь всех верить в дребедень о строительстве лучшего мира, когда сам делаешь его хуже с каждой отнятой невинной жизнью. Например, его. Он верил тебе, а ты втянул его, зная, что обратной дороги не будет.

— Это ложь. — Но тогда почему у него трескается голос? Почему у него горят глаза?

— Ты смеешь звать лжецом меня? — прошипел двойник, больше походя на змею, чем на человека. Его изящные черты исказила полная отвращения гримаса. — Я правда твоей лжи... Я принял свое внутреннее уродство вместо жизни в иллюзии, будто я хороший человек...

Из-под его рукавов выскользнуло еще больше щупалец, и они обвились вокруг шеи и рук Джека, поднимая его в сидячее положение. Брок оттолкнулся от стены и бросился вперед, но споткнулся и упал на четвереньки.

— Оставь... его... — Он задыхался.

Двойник похлопал его по голове свободной рукой. В венах Брока плескалась ненависть. Он смотрел, как другой он забрался на кровать и уселся верхом на бедра Джека. Тот распахнул глаза и сонно на него уставился.

— Нет... прекрати... — выдавил Брок сквозь стиснутые зубы. Его тело тряслось от попытки сдвинуться с места. Его взгляд метнулся к сумке. Может быть, ему удастся подползти к ней, если он приложит еще больше сил...

— Продолжай повторять себе это. Живи в рамках собственных запретов. Я не боюсь брать то, что хочу. — Отражение взяло лицо Джека в ладони, заглянуло ему в глаза.

— Не смей... — голос Брока был едва слышен, но в нем было достаточно ярости, чтобы двойник услышал. — Я убью тебя, клянусь... Только дай пошевелиться, вот увидишь...

— О, не волнуйся так. Я не собираюсь делать ничего, что он не хочет от меня.

— Брок? — неуверенно произнес Джек. — Что происходит?

— Тссс. — Двойник прижал к его губам указательный палец. — Тебе это снится.

А потом поцеловал. А после мгновения ошеломленной неподвижности Джек поцеловал его в ответ.

Сумка с оружием вылетела из мыслей Брока, и он в шоке смотрел, как Джек положил руки на бедра его двойника и жадно вылизывал его рот, не замечая темно-красных щупалец, ползавших по его телу. Щупальца Брока сжались сильнее, выдавливая воздух из его легких. Они обвили его шею, и он рухнул, когда дышать стало практически невозможно.

— Джек, — прохрипел он, но тот был слишком увлечен поцелуем, чтобы замечать что-то вокруг.

Когда у Брока потемнело перед глазами, сквозь влажные звуки поцелуев и тяжелое дыхание он услышал сначала рычание, а затем шипение. На краю его зрения появилась темная фигура. Взъерошив шерсть и оскалившись, Мицкевич запрыгнул Броку на шею, впиваясь когтями и зубами в душившее его щупальце. В голове Брока раздался пронзительный визг, и он сам сдавленно вскрикнул от боли, но щупальце разжалось, чужеродная тяжесть оставила его, и, отчаянно глотнув воздуха, он бросился к сумке. Мицкевич прыгнул на двойника, и тот согнулся пополам, пытаясь спрятать лицо от когтей. Брок встал и направил пистолет на распростертое на кровати тело. Джек слепо смотрел перед собой.

— Я тебя предупреждал, — прорычал Брок.

— Ты не можешь убить меня, — прошипел двойник. Он ухмылялся, но в его глазах горело неприкрытое бешенство. — Я это ты. Без меня тебя не будет.

— Одна пуля и тебя нет. Я уже видел это.

— Не надолго.

Но внезапно двойник перестал ухмыляться, и его лицо перестало копировать лицо Брока. Прежде чем Брок решил выстрелить, тварь сползла с кровати одним огромным щупальцем и потекла по комнате на невероятной скорости. Брок отпрыгнул в сторону, когда оно задело его ногу на пути своего бегства. Чем бы это ни было, оно не было Броком, ни одной из его версий. Оно не было человеком.

Брок задумался, не стоит ли последовать за ним и пристрелить, но откуда-то знал, что не найдет никого, если выйдет из комнаты. Он просто чувствовал, что этой штуки больше нет. По крайней мере, пока.

Не обращая внимания на Мицкевича, запрыгнувшего на кровать и принявшегося вылизывать свою задницу, Брок щелкнул предохранителем, опустил пистолет и шагнул к Джеку. Пощелкал пальцами перед его лицом.

— Слышишь меня? — позвал он.

Джек моргнул и растерянно посмотрел на него.

— Что... — хрипло сказал он, тут же замолчав, потому что не знал, как сформулировать вопрос.

— Вставай и собирайся, — велел Брок. — Мы уезжаем.

Лицо Джека потемнело, когда его накрыло осознание. И, поскольку Джек никогда не краснел — разве что после двухчасовой интенсивной тренировки, а это не считается, — Брок пришел к выводу, что либо всё произошло по-настоящему (и он готов был признать это не из-за демонического двойника, существование которого было невозможным), либо у них с Джеком был один сон на двоих, и Джек мельком увидел, что прячется в больном сознании Брока, что тоже, в целом, было невозможным. Всё больше причин покинуть этот проклятый дом и никогда не вспоминать о нем.

Джек прочистил горло.  
— Почему? Тебе удалось выйти на связь?

— Нет. — Брок выдернул шнур зарядки из розетки и бросил ее в сумку.

Джек посмотрел в окно, потом проверил время.  
— Сейчас три часа ночи. Куда ты собрался в это время?

— Домой. Мне без разницы, как. Мы переплывем Атлантику, если придется, но в этом гребаном доме не задержимся ни на секунду.

Джек поймал его за локоть и дернул к себе на кровать.

— Какого черта ты делаешь?! — рявкнул Брок.

Джек придавил его к постели ладонью на груди, его лицо оказалось прямо над лицом Брока.  
— Поимей совесть, середина ночи. Все спят. Мы обсудим отъезд утром, хорошо?

Окруженный теплом и запахом Джека, Брок растерял желание сопротивляться. Он кивнул.

— Так что случилось? — спросил Джек.

— Я не знаю, — прошептал Брок.

Джек перевел взгляд на его губы. Он наклонился так близко, что Брок почувствовал горячее дыхание на лице. Его сердце пропустило удар. Джек в самом деле... в самом деле хотел...

Но Джек опомнился, резко перевел взгляд на глаза Брока и отстранился. Брок закрыл глаза, борясь с желанием притянуть его обратно. Он все еще не понимал, что здесь произошло, или не произошло; у него в голове все запуталось. Джек был прав, ему нужно было хоть немного поспать.

Джек укрыл его одеялом и обнял за пояс.

— Спокойной ночи, — прошептал он ему в макушку.

Брок почувствовал теплую тяжесть Мицкевича на груди и сонно погладил его по голове, почесывая за ушами.

Неплохой кот, успел подумать он, прежде чем заснул.


	9. Пробуждение

Следующее утро встретило их радио-помехами и отсутствием мобильного сигнала. Брок попытался прогнать мигрень с помощью кофе, но к третьей чашке ему стало только хуже. Коллеги вокруг болтали, но из-за сверлившего его мозг огромного бура Брок не мог ни на чем сосредоточиться. Он только надеялся, что они обсуждают возможные способы возвращения домой. Хотя, если Коллинз продолжал цепляться за версию, что дом держит их заложниками, далеко они не уйдут.

Брок поднял голову, лежавшую до этого на руках, и посмотрел на Джека. Тот сидел за дальним концом стола, волосы зачесаны назад, лоб нахмурен, кожаная куртка наброшена на плечи. Он был погружен в свои мысли и не участвовал в разговоре. Может быть, обдумывал решение сложившейся ситуации. Пластиковая чашка, которую Брок поставил перед ним час назад, стояла нетронутой. Он не сказал Броку ни слова с момента их пробуждения, даже не смотрел на него. Брок снова опустил взгляд на свои руки, на маленький красный порез, ярко выделявшийся на загоревшей коже. Он стал противен Джеку после случившегося ночью? Что вообще случилось прошлой ночью? Что думал Джек о произошедшем прошлой ночью? Версия событий Брока не была версией событий Джека, и было не ясно, какая из них была правдой. Может быть, никакая. Может быть, обе. Может быть, Джек помнил только поцелуй с Броком, и это настолько отвратило его, что он не мог больше на Брока смотреть. Каким бы страстным он тогда ни казался. Наверняка это было результатом демонических сил теневого монстра.

А может быть, вообще ничего из этого не было на самом деле, может быть, все это было у Брока в голове. Может быть, Джек обнаружил его пускающим слюни и пялящимся в никуда, лопочущем о щупальцах и двойниках. Может быть, он знал, что Брок сходит с ума.

Может быть, вся эта операция была у Брока в голове, и на самом деле он лежал пристегнутым к кровати в какой-нибудь психбольнице, накачанный лекарствами по уши.

Из мрачных мыслей Брока вырвала поднявшаяся суматоха. Прежде чем его затуманенный разум сумел включиться, произошло несколько событий: Зимний резко накинулся на Вестфола; Вестфол упал со стула, вскрикнув от боли и испуга; на пол с грохотом повалились стулья, когда остальные члены отряда поспешили убраться из зоны поражения; Джек встал, уверенно направив на голову Солдата пистолет, холодным голосом требуя его остановиться. Брок заставил себя встать, опираясь на стол и злясь на себя за слабость и медлительность. Он обратил внимание, что вооруженным среди них оказался только Джек; остальные даже не были толком одеты. Брок по-прежнему был в спортивных штанах. Солдат тяжело дышал, его руки были сжаты в кулаки, взгляд прикован к стонавшему на полу Вестфоллу.

— Солдат, — командирским голосом произнес Брок. — Что случилось?

— Ударил по руке, — ответил Зимний, сглотнул и повторил: — Он ударил меня по руке.

Он прижимал левую руку к себе, а потом, разжав кулаки, стиснул металлическое плечо живой ладонью.

— Она все еще болит? — спросил Брок под скулеж Вестфолла, что тот ничего не делал.

Солдат кивнул. Его взгляд переместился на пистолет Джека, по-прежнему направленный на него.

— Что-нибудь еще не так?

— Мне холодно, — тихо ответил Солдат после короткой паузы.

— Это психосоматическое, — спокойно сказал Джек. Солдат посмотрел на него с непониманием.

— Это означает, что ощущение ненастоящее, — пояснил Брок. — Тебе кажется, что ты чувствуешь боль, но ее нет. Посмотри, твоя рука из металла. Она не может болеть.

Солдат посмотрел на руку, но ничего не сказал.

— Я тебе дам кое-что, чтобы облегчить боль, потому что знаю, что она кажется тебе настоящей. Но помни, что это не так. Хорошо?

Солдат кивнул, и Брок поспешил в свою комнату, достал из пузырька белую таблетку и вернулся. Протянул таблетку Солдату, велел проглотить и заверил, что она поможет. Только тогда Джек опустил пистолет и сел обратно. Солдат извинился перед Вестфоллом, поднявшимся с пола. Коллинз тоже вернулся к столу. Мерсье поставила чайник, чтобы согреть Солдата горячей водой (ни чай, ни кофе ему давать было нельзя), а МакКиннон схватилась за сигареты.

— Господи, мне нужно покурить. Ты идешь? — спросила она Джека.

— Не хочу. — Джек по-прежнему изо всех сил не смотрел на Брока.

Брок потер неожиданно защипавшие глаза. Его чувства к Джеку не могли выбрать для явления на свет более неподходящего момента. У него не было на них времени. Он не мог справиться одновременно с ними, с Солдатом и с тем, что происходило в его голове. Он медленно опустился на свой стул, чувствуя дрожь в руках. Он не ел два дня. МакКиннон час назад нажарила яиц, но он отказался. У него в сумке еще оставалась пара пайков.

— Тебе лучше? — спросил он у Солдата.

Зимний прижимал к себе стаканчик с горячей водой. Он кивнул.  
— Да, спасибо.

К счастью, он не знал про эффект плацебо. Ему были запрещены болеутоляющие, которые при его метаболизме все равно бы не сработали. Брок дал ему свои витамины.

Их всех снова вздернул на ноги пронзительный визг. Они переглянулись и бросились на задний двор.

МакКиннон стояла, зажав рот ладонью, и широко раскрытыми остекленевшими глазами смотрела на грязную землю. Там на боку лежал Мицкевич. Ветер шевелил его потускневший мех. Мерсье подошла к крошечному хрупкому телу и присела на корточки, чтобы осмотреть его. Джек обнял МакКиннон за плечи, и она вцепилась в него в ответ.

Мерсье потрогала пальцем окоченевшее тело.  
— Он мертв уже несколько часов. Никаких признаков борьбы. Наверное, он был болен. — Она посмотрела на МакКиннон. — Сочувствую. Я знаю, что тебе нравился этот комок шерсти.

МакКиннон спрятала лицо на груди Джека, ее плечи дрожали. Он крепче сжал ее. У Брока потяжелело внутри. Они были близкими друзьями, да, но... что, если они были чем-то большим, и скрывали это? Он жил с Джеком уже целый год, и за все это время тот ни разу не привел домой женщину, хотя и не всегда возвращался домой на ночь. В этом был смысл. Брок отвел от них взгляд, чувствуя, как горит его лицо. Нет, Джек сказал бы ему, если бы завел подружку, даже если бы ей оказалась МакКиннон.

Так?

Мерсье выпрямилась.  
— Нам стоит похоронить его. Раз у нас уже есть могила.  
Она ткнула пальцем за плечо.

— В подвале есть лопаты. — Брок сглотнул, но в горле по-прежнему было сухо.

— Я принесу, — тихо сказал Коллинз и пошел в дом, за ним последовали Вестфолл и Зимний.

МакКиннон наконец отцепилась от Джека и вытерла покрасневшие глаза.  
— Простите, — хрипло сказала она.

— Ничего. У тебя есть полное право грустить, — заверила ее Мерсье.

Вестфолл с Зимним вернулись, неся... гроб.

— Вы с ума сошли? — спросил Брок, когда они опустили гроб на землю.

— Он был почетным членом отряда, он заслужил достойного погребения, — Коллинз вручил Броку одну из двух лопат.

МакКиннон печально улыбнулась. Если захоронение кота в настоящем гробу могло поднять ей настроение, хотя бы немного, Брок не собирался спорить.

Мерсье аккуратно положила тело внутрь, и Вестфолл с Зимним отнесли гроб к краю могилы. Зимний спрыгнул вниз, и Вестфолл с Джеком помогли ему опустить гроб, затем вытащили его наружу.

— Кто-нибудь хочет произнести речь? — предложил Коллинз, но все замотали головами.

Он воткнул лопату в грязь. Брок, стараясь не смотреть на надгробие, сделал то же самое.

— Его звали Мицкевич, — пробормотала МакКиннон, мрачно глядя на имя Брока, нацарапанное на могильном камне.

— Вот теперь ты нарываешься, — сказал Джек.

Она вздохнула.  
— Я знаю. Это мой защитный механизм.

Коллинз с Броком насыпали ровно столько земли, чтобы закрыть гроб. Коллинз вытер пот со лба и бросил лопату под иву.

— Думаю, теперь время поминок, — сказал он.

Остальные кивнули и пошли за ним в дом. Брок прислонил свою лопату к дереву и вытер руки о штаны, глядя им вслед. Рука Джека лежала на пояснице МакКиннон. Его затошнило.

Когда он пошел за ними, чувствуя напряженность в натруженных мышцах, его внимание привлекло что-то блеснувшее на земле. Он наклонился и поднял зажигалку. Вероятно, ее уронила МакКиннон. Он положил ее в карман и пошел в дом.

В гостиной МакКиннон сидела на диване, уставившись на свои колени. Джек протянул ей наполненный стакан. Брок опустился в кресло, у него раскалывалась голова и сводило желудок.

— Мы решили, что будем делать дальше? — спросил он у Коллинза, когда тот протянул ему стакан.

— Покатаемся по городу, поищем сигнал. — Коллинз пожал плечами. — Больше вариантов нет. Я хотел послать им сообщение через радио, но электричества до сих пор нет.

Брок потер лицо.  
— Серьезно?

Коллинз мрачно кивнул.

— Нет смысла сидеть и ждать чуда. — Брок опрокинул в себя водку, поморщился от того, что она оказалась теплой, и поставил стакан на стол. Потом встал и пошел переодеться.

Его сумка лежала под кроватью, должно быть, он запинал ее туда ночью, или это сделал Джек, торопясь сбежать из спальни, и он встал на колени, чтобы достать ее. Когда он ее вытащил, из-под кровати выкатилось что-то еще. Брок замер. Это была шариковая ручка. Не его — он не брал ее с собой — и комната принадлежала Джеку.

Он вытащил вещи, казавшиеся относительно чистыми, и переоделся, затем всмотрелся в содержимое своей сумки, достал электрошоковую дубинку и вернулся вниз. Посмотрел на Джека, стоявшего в центре комнаты, сутулившегося и с руками в карманах. Он разговаривал с Коллинзом. Броку снова показалось, что он спит, только вокруг не было монстров. Он крепче ухватил дубинку, вторая рука сжалась в кулак, натянув порез.

Джек поднял на него глаза.  
— Брок, я останусь с Солдатом, нет смысла брать его, он, ну...  
Он посмотрел на Зимнего, который сидел в кресле, свернувшись в клубок и уставившись в огонь невидящими глазами.

— Я знаю, что ты делаешь, — холодно сказал ему Брок.

Джек удивленно приподнял брови.  
— Что?

— Я нашел ручку.

— Какую ручку?.. — Он замолчал, его глаза расширились. — Я не...

— Ты пытаешься выставить меня чокнувшимся, чтобы занять место командира отряда! Но знаешь что, козлина, поумнее тебя пытались, я тебе не по зубам! — Брок направил на него дубинку.

Джек заметно побледнел. Положив ладонь на кобуру, он произнес:  
— Брок. Послушай себя.

— Что, пристрелишь меня? — рыкнул Брок, и из его горла вырвался нервный смешок, хриплый и горький. — Подумать только, я же доверял тебе, я тебя... — Он тяжело сглотнул. По нему катилась волна бешенства от осознания, что еще он испытывал к предателю. Он двинулся на Джека, чувствуя, как подрагивают его кулаки. — Что еще ты сделал, скотина? Накачал меня наркотой? Повеселился, глядя на то, как я схожу с ума? Весело было играть в доброго приятеля?

Он замахнулся, включив электрошок, и, хотя Джек заблокировал удар предплечьем, он все равно получил заряд и отступил с вскриком. Брок замахнулся еще раз, целясь в голову, но в этот раз его остановил Коллинз, прыгнув между ними.

— Рамлоу, успокойся, — закричал он и тут же получил удар под ребра за вмешательство.

— Капитан Рамлоу! — проревел Брок. — И ты с ним? Кто еще с вами, ублюдки? Остался хоть один верный мне человек?

Его удар отправил Коллинза на пол. Брок снова бросился на Джека, который отступил, защищаясь и не пытаясь напасть в ответ. Вестфолл поймал Брока в железную хватку со спины, зафиксировав его руки. Брок отчаянно забился.

— Босс, уймись!

— Черт побери, Вестфолл! — Он услышал щелчок и почувствовал укол в шею, за ним еще один в руку. Он поднял взгляд на Джека, который целился в него из пистолета. — Роллинз...

Он пошатнулся. Джек выстрелил в него транквилизатором Зимнего. Они были достаточно мощными, чтобы остановить на короткое время супер-солдата, и чтобы убить ребенка. У Брока подломились колени, но Вестфолл продолжал держать его.

— Вы заплатите за это... — пробормотал Брок, когда Вестфолл опустил его на пол. Комната вокруг поплыла. Стало темно.

*

Мир был размытым и слишком ярким, и Брок со стоном зажмурился. У него разламывалась голова, он не чувствовал своих рук, а когда попытался сесть, его тело замотало из стороны в сторону, вызвав тошноту.

— Брок?

Он снова открыл глаза, несколько раз поморгав, чтобы прояснить зрение. Кто-то держал его за руки, выравнивая. От него пахло табаком и мятной жвачкой.

— Ты пришел в себя? — на краю его зрения показалось лицо Джека.

— Ты меня вырубил, какого хрена? — пробормотал Брок.

— Тебя накрыло. Ты мог кому-нибудь навредить. У меня не было другого выхода.

Джек разрезал стяжки, которые Брок не заметил на своих запястьях. Он отпихнул Джека, как только тот освободил его руки, и попытался встать, но у него кружилась голова, тело снова покачнулось, и Джек толкнул его лечь обратно.

— Где остальные? — спросил Брок, когда убедился, что его не вырвет.

— Поехали искать сигнал. Без тебя. — Джек выпрямился, сунул руки в карманы и отвернулся. — Ты все еще думаешь, что я охочусь за твоим званием?

А он сам знал? Это звучало по-идиотски. Кто вообще это придумал?

Брок посмотрел на Солдата, все так же сидевшего в кресле с полуприкрытыми глазами.

— Я увидел эту ручку и слетел с катушек, — пробормотал он.

— Ты мне не поверишь... Но мы обыскали комнату и не нашли ручку. Даже если бы она там была — неужели ты считаешь меня настолько глупым, чтобы оставить ее там, где ты ее найдешь? Я не писал твое имя на надгробии, Брок, я клянусь тебе. Если мы найдем того, кто это сделал, я первым выбью ему зубы.

Брок посмотрел на Джека, все так же не встречавшегося с ним взглядом.  
— Я тебе верю... — Если он не мог верить Джеку, то кому еще ему верить? Не себе. То, что ручка ему померещилась, было куда более правдоподобной версией, чем то, что Джек предал его. — Я лучше буду верить тебе, чем себе.. — Он снова медленно сел, головокружение началось и тут же прошло. Он спрятал лицо в руки. — Что со мной происходит?

— Ты просто устал. — Голос Джека был успокаивающим, его рука на плече Брока — тяжелой и ободряющей. — Мы все устали от этого места. Тебе станет лучше, когда мы вернемся домой, вот увидишь.

— Я поранил кого-нибудь?

— Нет. Может быть, задел мои чувства.

— Очень смешно. У тебя нет чувств. — Брок улыбнулся, и губы Джека шевельнулись в ответ. — Надо отлить.

Он встал. Джек поддержал его, не дав пошатнуться.

— Тебе нужна помощь?

— Да, Джек, подержи, пожалуйста, мой хер. — Брок отвел его руки, закатив глаза, и пошел в уборную, которая была с другой стороны от лестницы, но где он ни разу еще не был.

Здесь было чище, чем наверху, может быть, из-за отсутствия ванны, хотя плитка и зеркало были такими же грязными. Брок отлил и помыл руки, смотря вниз. У него развилось странное отвращение к зеркалам, и от одной мысли о том, чтобы посмотреть в одно из них, у него по спине бежала дрожь. Но когда он закрыл кран и огляделся в поиске полотенца, то наткнулся взглядом на тусклую серебристую поверхность и замер, не в состоянии отвернуться.

Его лицо было бледным и осунувшимся, грязные волосы свисали на лоб, закрывая усталые, окруженные тенями глаза, щетина отросла слишком заметно. Он выглядел как бездомный вампир.

Затем отражение ухмыльнулось, и это уже не Брок смотрел на него. Оно выглядело как он, но было более жутким, с тьмой в глазах, его губы растягивались слишком широко, зубы выглядели слишком острыми.

 _Ты не настоящий Брок, я настоящий Брок._ Похожий на его голос звучал в голове Брока, похожий, но не его.

Брок, не думая, врезал по зеркалу кулаком; это был неконтролируемый порыв. Зеркало треснуло, осколки впились в его кожу. Его отражение, искаженное паутиной трещин, двоясь и троясь, потерянно смотрело на него широко распахнутыми глазами.

Дверь распахнулась. Джек быстро оценил картину, задержав взгляд на окровавленном кулаке Брока, и через мгновение наставил на него пистолет. Брок только смотрел на него, не двигаясь и неконтролируемо вздрагивая всем телом. В его голове было пусто.

Джек опустил пистолет.  
— Брок? Ты со мной?

Не в силах ответить, Брок кивнул. Джек вздохнул, убрал пистолет в кобуру и подошел к нему. Взял кулак Брока, чтобы осмотреть, заставив его поморщиться от осколков, зашевелившихся в порезах.

— Прости, — пробормотал Джек.

Он вывел Брока в гостиную и толкнул на диван. Велел подождать и ушел за аптечкой. Брок смотрел на Солдата, пока ждал. Губы того шевелились, но он не издавал ни звука. Взгляд немигающих глаз был устремлен на выцветший ковер.

Брок сглотнул и облизал пересохшие губы.  
— Зимний? — хрипло позвал он.

Тот не среагировал.

Вернулся Джек, сел на диван рядом с Броком, взял его пораненную руку и начал вытаскивать осколки. Брок опустил глаза и рассматривал пятна крови у себя на коленях.

— Брок?

Он помычал в ответ.

— Просто проверяю, не заблудился ли ты у себя в голове, как он.

Брок снова посмотрел на Зимнего.  
— Было бы печально. Тебе бы пришлось занять мое место.

Джек вздохнул.  
— Прекрати это. Я даже не хочу командовать. Ты отлично справляешься. Все в отряде тебя любят, уважают тебя. Никто против тебя ничего не замышляет. Черт, Брок, они убьют ради тебя. Может быть, даже умрут. Пожалуйста, перестань.

— Ты должен заменить меня, — прошептал Брок. — Я развалина.

— Херня.

— Ты будешь отличным командиром. Тебя тоже любят. — Он поморщился, когда Джек слишком сильно сжал его запястье.

— Ты меня пугаешь.

Брок встретился с ним глазами.  
— Только сейчас? Я напал на тебя, выдумав и поверив, что ты хочешь мне навредить, но испугался ты, только когда я начал отвешивать тебе комплименты?

— Когда ты нападаешь на меня, это больше на тебя похоже.

— Придурок.

Джек криво улыбнулся.  
— Да, вот как-то так.

Не особо осознавая своих действий, Брок поднял неповрежденную руку к разбитой губе Джека. Трещинка зажила до красной отметины. Брок погладил ее подушечкой большого пальца, другими пальцами обводя шрам на подбородке Джека. Подняв глаза, он увидел, что Джек смотрит на него из-под полуприкрытых век. Воздух между ними был густым, не дающим нормально дышать. У Брока по груди разливалось тепло, вверх по шее и щекам.

Солдат с рыком вскочил на ноги, и лицо Джека выскользнуло из руки Брока, когда он встал, направив пистолет на него, загородив собой Брока.

— Солдат, смирно! — приказал он.

Зимний посмотрел на него стеклянными глазами, тяжело дыша и вздрагивая.

— Сядь! — рявкнул Джек.

Зимний медленно опустился в кресло, продолжая трястись. Брок поднял лежавшее рядом одеяло Вестфолла и, не делая резких движений, укутал в него Солдата. Убедившись, что тот не собирается на них кидаться, Джек опустил пистолет.

— Хочешь воды? — мягко спросил Брок у Зимнего, но тот не ответил, снова погрузившись в свой запутанный разум.

— Наверное, стоит дать ему еще дозу транквилизатора, — предложил Джек.

— Еще?

— Мне пришлось выстрелить в него после тебя, он переполошился.

Брок вздохнул и сурово посмотрел на Джека, но тот продолжал упрямо смотреть на Солдата.  
— Лучше бы им суметь найти сигнал, потому что если мы не выберемся отсюда в ближайшее время...

— Я сказал им не возвращаться, пока они не свяжутся с базой, иначе ты надерешь им задницы. — Джек посмотрел на руку Брока, не встречаясь с его глазами. — Ты капаешь кровью на ковер.

Они снова сели, и Джек продолжил очищать его руку.

— Я могу сделать это сам, — пробормотал Брок.

— Ты никогда этого не делаешь и все уляпываешь кровью.

— А в твои обязанности входит нянчиться со мной.

— Именно. — Джек забинтовал его руку.

Брок наблюдал за ним, ожидая, чтобы он поднял глаза.  
— Ты бы сказал мне, если бы завел женщину, да?

— Думаю, да, — Джек продолжал смотреть на его руку, хотя уже закончил с ней возиться. — А что?

— Я пытался тебя поцеловать, и теперь ты меня избегаешь.

Это сработало. Джек вскинул на Брока глаза, полные неуверенности.

— Я тебя не избегаю, — тихо возразил он.

Брок положил ладонь Джеку на бедро и подался вперед.  
— Тогда можно мне? Или ты сбежишь и спрячешься в подвале?

— Просто заставь меня, почему нет? — Это должно было прозвучать шутливо, но голос Джека соблазнительно понизился, вызвав в животе у Брока знакомое приятное покалывание.

Губы Джека оказались мягкими, хотя немного сухими; Брок провел по ним языком. Джек резко вдохнул. Он словно не ожидал, что Брок в самом деле его поцелует; он сидел неподвижно, позволяя Броку делать все, что тому вздумается. Брок отстранился, нахмурившись. Джек смотрел на него, на его щеках алел румянец.

— Что не так? — спросил Брок.

Джек встал на ноги, пробормотал что-то про воду и выбежал из комнаты.

— Джек! — позвал его Брок. — Ты решил спрятаться на кухне вместо подвала?

Джек не возвращался, поэтому Брок в нетерпении пошел за ним. Джек стоял, наклонившись над раковиной, и следил за ползшим по стене пауком.

— Это было забавно, — ровно произнес он.

— Не должно было быть.

Джек нахмурился.  
— Теперь я готов признать, что ты на самом деле сходишь с ума.

— Как я и думал, — хмыкнул Брок. — Посмотри на меня, засранец.

Джек медленно повернулся к нему.

— Надеюсь, ты не представлял на моем месте Мерсье, — пробормотал Брок. — Было бы неловко.

— Смешно, что ты заговорил об этом. Мерсье меня однажды поцеловала, и я представлял на ее месте тебя... — Джек опустил взгляд. — Не могу поверить, что рассказал тебе это.

— Когда она тебя поцеловала?

— На дне рождения Вестфолла. Он влил водку ей в вино. А она к тому времени уже была пьяной, иначе бы заметила. А что, ты ревнуешь? — усмехнулся он.

— Чертовски верно, ревную! Почему она не поцеловала меня?

Джек закатил глаза и сложил руки на груди.  
— Думаю, потому что ты был слишком занят со своей парой.

Брок в тот раз был с девушкой, подцепленной на сайте знакомств. Каштановые волосы, симпатичная задница. Как же ее звали?

— Хм. — Он сунул руки в карманы и шагнул к Джеку. — Мне хоть что-то обломилось.

— Ты ту ночь даже не помнишь, да? Давай я расскажу, что тебе обломилось: ее на тебя вырвало. А ты этого даже не заметил, настолько нажрался сам. Мне пришлось тащить тебя домой и возиться с тобой всю ночь.

— По-моему, это все еще звучит так, что мне что-то обломилось, — Брок многозначительно ухмыльнулся.

Джек резко вскинул на него взгляд.  
— Ты же не думаешь, что я воспользовался твоим положением?

— Ты воспользовался Мерсье.

— Она застала меня врасплох.

— Итак... — Брок коснулся плеча Джека, провел пальцами вниз и обхватил пальцами его локоть. — Кто из нас лучше целуется?

Джек приподнял брови.  
— Это едва было похоже на поцелуй.

— Да что ты? — пробормотал Брок.

Он схватил Джека за воротник и потянул вниз, но не успел даже прикоснуться к его губам своими, как Джек отстранил его.

— Подожди.

— Ну что? — выдохнул Брок.

Джек не смотрел ему в глаза, когда ответил:  
— Для меня это не просто игра.

— Я не играю. Я... — У Брока задрожала нижняя губа. — Я хочу тебя.

— Больше не будешь после того, как я расскажу тебе кое-что.

Он почувствовал, что Джек пытается ускользнуть от него, и крепче стиснул его воротник.  
— Что? Что может быть настолько ужасным? — Его глаза распахнулись, а хватка разжалась. — Ты всерьез метишь на мое место...

— Нет! — рявкнул Джек. — Дай мне закончить.

Брок кивнул и замолчал в ожидании продолжения.


	10. Пожар

Джек сглотнул, дернув кадыком.  
— Я асексуал. Мне не нравится секс.

Брок продолжал ждать обещанного ужасного признания. Когда больше ничего не прозвучало, он моргнул.  
— И всё?

— _И всё?!_ Для многих людей это неприемлемый фактор! Это не просто какой-то этап, который однажды пройдет. Сейчас ты можешь думать, что в этом нет ничего такого, но потом тебе захочется секса, а я не смогу тебе его дать. Не смогу, как бы ты ни старался меня переубедить. И это будет тебя расстраивать, сделает несчастным, и ты будешь обвинять меня в этом. Мы будем делать друг друга несчастными.

— Ты этого не знаешь.

— Поверь мне, знаю.

Брок нахмурился.  
— Кто тебя сломал?

Джек дернулся в сторону.  
— Меня никто не ломал, — холодно сказал он. — Я всегда был таким.

— Нет, ты меня не так понял. Кто пытался изменить тебя?

Плечи Джека обреченно поникли.  
— Это не важно, — пробормотал он.

— Просто назови мне имя. Урод лишится пары конечностей.

— Это будет равнозначно самоубийству.

— Что, он больше тебя?

— Больше и опаснее.

— Так в этом все дело? Тебе просто нравятся более высокие парни? — Брок криво улыбнулся, но, когда Джек не ответил, потянулся к его рукам и притянул его к себе. — Ладно, ты прав, это серьезно, и я об этом подумаю.

— Не нужно. Я уже знаю ответ.

— Нет, не знаешь. Я его не знаю, так что...

— Брок. Это не сработает.

— Боже, ты такой упрямый. — Брок закатил глаза. — Дай мне шанс. Я обещаю, что не буду как тот парень. Я когда-нибудь обижал тебя?

— Не задавай вопросы, на которые не хочешь знать ответ.

Он вздохнул и отпустил руки Джека. Посмотрел в окно, за которым начало темнеть.

— Где их черти носят? Когда они уехали?

Джек проследил за его взглядом.  
— Часа четыре назад.

Они перекусили и попили чаю. Брок почувствовал себя лучше, набив желудок горячим, хотя усталость никуда не делась. Когда они вернулись в гостиную, Солдат трясся в своем кресле. Джек добавил дров в огонь и присоединился к Броку на диване. Взял книгу и пропал для мира. Ему не стоило читать, но Брок чувствовал себя слишком измотанным, чтобы спорить с ним. Он достал телефон, решив поиграть, но в результате просто смотрел на него, думая о Джеке.

Конечно, ему хотелось секса с Джеком. Но ему хотелось и других вещей. Могли ли отношения без секса быть хуже, чем полное отсутствие отношений?

Он искоса посмотрел на Джека. Он не будет вести себя, как тот парень. Когда Джек вообще с ним мутил? Наверное, очень давно, до того, как они съехались. Может быть, даже до того, как они встретились. Мысль о чужих руках на теле Джека вызывала ярость, мысль о том, что Джеку нравился кто-то другой заставляла что-то мерзкое и кровожадное ворочаться в его нутре. В голове возник образ этого чужака — высокого, выше Джека, сложенного как бык, и почему-то лысого. Такой, наверное, был во вкусе Джека, по-настоящему крутой мужик, в кожаной куртке и с сигаретой в зубах, с вечно разбитыми татуированными костяшками. Может быть, даже со шрамами на лице. Такой, который мог напугать даже Джека. Брок был не таким. Он не был худышкой, но и крупным его назвать было сложно. Единственным крутым в нем была его работа. Он был хорошим парнем. Он не сделает Джека несчастным.

Брок подвинулся к Джеку и опустил голову ему на плечо. У него затрепетало сердце, когда Джек не отдернулся от него; наоборот, не отрываясь от книги, он обнял Брока одной рукой и передвинул его голову себе на грудь, запустив пальцы ему в волосы. Брок прикрыл глаза. Звук уверенно стучавшего сердца под ухом быстро его убаюкал.

Его вырвали из дрёмы затекшие мышцы. Он сел, выпутавшись из объятий Джека. Он почти заснул. Вероятно, отключился на какое-то время, потому что теперь Солдат с накинутым на плечи одеялом стоял перед окном, издавая горлом странный гул.

— Что он делает? — спросил Брок.

Джек молча рассматривал его некоторое время, потом перевел взгляд на Зимнего.

— Не знаю, он уже минут пять в таком состоянии.

Брок встал и медленно подошел к Зимнему, опасаясь застать его врасплох. Он звучал так, словно пытался говорить с закрытым ртом.

— Зимний? — Брок протянул руку к его плечу.

Солдат резко развернулся и ударил тыльной стороной металлической ладони Брока по лицу с такой силой, что он не устоял на ногах. Сквозь заплясавшие перед глазами пятна от боли в челюсти Брок увидел, что Джек прицелился в Солдата.

— Стой! — рявкнул он. Лицо запульсировало от боли.

Джек нахмурился и стиснул зубы, но не посмел ослушаться.

— Командир? — В голосе Солдата звучало удивление. Он сжал Брока за плечо и поднял его на ноги. — Мне так жаль. — Его глаза были остекленевшими.

— Я в порядке. — У Брока сел голос. Он боролся с грозившими вырваться на волю слезами. Ему повезло, что Солдат не сломал ему челюсть. — А ты, что с тобой такое?

У Зимнего задрожала губа от невозможности ответить на вопрос, на который он не знал ответа.

— Ты устал? — подсказал Брок, и Зимний кивнул с растерянным видом. — Ничего. Роллинз отведет тебя в твою комнату и даст тебе что-нибудь, чтобы помочь уснуть. Веди себя хорошо.

Джек свободной рукой взял Зимнего за правую руку, продолжая сжимать во второй пистолет, и вывел из комнаты. Брок стек на диван, чувствуя дрожь в измученных мышцах.

Открылась передняя дверь, и в нее вошли остальные члены его отряда с подавленным видом. Броку даже не нужно было слышать от них ничего, чтобы понять, как закончилась их поездка, но они все равно выстроились перед ним.

— Мы готовы к надиранию наших задниц, — сказала МакКиннон.

Брок уперся локтями в колени и растер лицо, поморщившись, когда пальцы задели свежий ушиб.  
— Мы попробуем еще раз завтра, и если ничего не выйдет, тогда и решим, что делать дальше, — ответил он.

Они переглянулись.

— Разве за нами не должны были выслать спасательный отряд? — спросила Мерсье.

— По последним новостям они не могли взлететь. — Увидев, как Коллинз открыл рот, Брок рявкнул: — Молчи.

Коллинз захлопнул рот. У него на скуле был ужасный синяк, оставшийся после удара Брока. Он был под стать новому ушибу на лице самого Брока.

Вестфолл сел рядом с Броком на диван, а остальные медленно пошли наверх. Не желая вступать в разговор, Брок пошел на кухню попить воды, а затем тоже пошел наверх. Он шел медленно, каждый шаг давался ему тяжелее предыдущего, но в конце концов он добрел до их с Джеком спальни. Джек шептался о чем-то с МакКиннон, но они смолкли, как только заметили его. МакКиннон приподняла уголки рта в фальшивой улыбке.

— Так, ванная должна быть свободна. Спокойной ночи, Джек. Брок. — Она проскользнула мимо, стараясь не смотреть на него.

Джек подошел к Броку и приподнял его голову, чтобы осмотреть ушиб. Брок поморщился, и Джек тихо извинился.

— Зачем ты меня остановил? — спросил он. — Он мог всерьез навредить тебе.

— Он не хотел, я напугал его.

— Ты слишком мягок с ним.

— Да? Хочешь поделиться полезным советом, мистер главный куратор? — Брок отвел его руку и отвернулся. У него свело живот, когда он взглянул на теплую, зовущую его кровать. Он устал, и делу не помогали транквилизаторы, которыми его подстрелили, но он боялся засыпать.

— Он не бедный маленький ребенок, он опасное оружие. Мне не нужно напоминать тебе об этом. — Низкий голос Джека заставил его поёжиться. — В чем дело? Ты как будто призрака увидел.

— Просто не очень хочу спать, — пробормотал он, прикрывая глаза, когда Джек обнял его спины.

— Чушь. Ты засыпал всего минуту назад. — Губы Джека коснулись его шеи. Его дыхание пахло зубной пастой.

Всего минуту назад Джек утверждал, что им не стоит быть вместе, но Брок не собирался напоминать ему об этом из опасения, что Джек опять отстранится.

— Ты не спал нормально почти неделю, вот от чего все твои проблемы. Все придет в норму, но тебе нужно выспаться.

— Я не уверен, что мне вообще доступен нормальный сон, — горько отозвался Брок.

— Глупости. — Видя, что его не удается переубедить, Джек вздохнул и отпустил его. — Слушай, я буду здесь, рядом с тобой. Я не дам тебе никуда уйти. — Он лег на кровать и послал Броку похабную ухмылку. — Я даже схожу с тобой в туалет, если тебе приспичит поссать.

— Да пошел ты, — пробормотал Брок.

Он начал раздеваться и поймал Джека за разглядыванием, когда потянулся к поясу штанов.

— Я думал, что тебя не интересует секс.

Джек пожал плечами.  
— Это не означает, что я не могу оценить красоту.

— Ты назвал меня красивым? — поддразнил Брок.

— Нет.

Он лег рядом с Джеком, и что-то в кармане впилось ему в ногу. Зажигалка, которую он забыл вынуть.

Джек повернулся на бок лицом к нему. Брок обнял его за пояс, ожидая, что Джек его тут же оттолкнет, но тот лишь прижался ближе, его руки заскользили по спине Брока, вызвав легкую дрожь. Брок разулыбался от облегчения. Его щека заныла, но он не мог перестать. Джек улыбнулся в ответ.

— Что?

У Брока не было ответа. Ему хотелось разом смеяться и плакать, и это сбивало с толку. Он не помнил, чтобы когда-либо сталкивался с такими сильными эмоциями. Они с Джеком крепко прижимались друг к другу, их сердца бились в унисон, но ему все равно хотелось большего. Ему никогда не будет достаточно.

Ему нужно было выкорчевать эти чувства сразу, как только он их заметил, а не позволять им расцвести.

— Ты спать собираешься? — спросил Джек.

Брок сглотнул.  
— Не могу. Слишком взволнован твоей близостью.

Джек закатил глаза и начал отодвигаться от него, но Брок крепче сжал руки.

— Брок…

Брок заткнул его поцелуем. Джек не оттолкнул его в этот раз и не стал безучастно лежать, позволяя ему делать все, что хочется; вместо этого он жадно поцеловал его в ответ, как будто ждал этого момента всю свою жизнь. Его голодный рот превратил боль в челюсти Брока в сладость. Брок толкнул Джека на спину и забрался на него сверху, исследуя его рот языком. Его сердце бешено колотилось, а мозгу не хватало крови. Он не сразу заметил, когда Джек перестал прижимать его и начал отталкивать, отчаянно пытаясь вырваться. У него ушло мгновение, чтобы понять причину этого: его руки забрались под футболку Джека, и тот пытался перехватить их. А может быть, дело было в стоявшем члене Брока, упиравшемся Джеку в живот.

— Эй, — тихо позвал Брок. — Я не собирался, ты же знаешь, что я бы не стал это делать. Мы можем найти способ заставить это сработать, я знаю, что у нас получится, но ты должен доверять мне.

— Как ты доверяешь мне? — огрызнулся Джек. Он приподнялся на локтях, с обидой уставившись на Брока.

— Я доверяю тебе, — прошептал Брок. — Я знаю, что ты бы не предал меня. Я не представляю, почему подозревал тебя. Я не знаю, как это пришло мне в голову. Я знаю… Ты всегда… Ты всегда был на моей стороне. А я ни разу не поблагодарил тебя за это, ни разу не дал тебе понять, как много это для меня значит… — Он умолк, когда Джек поднял руку и пощупал его лоб. — Очень смешно, придурок.

Джек криво улыбнулся.  
— Продолжай.

Брок скорчил гримасу и плюхнулся с ним рядом. Осел знал, как испортить все настроение.

Джек нащупал его ладонь и переплел их пальцы.  
— Разбуди меня, когда соберешься на бессмысленную прогулку в зеркальную комнату или вроде того. — Он укрыл их одеялами и закрыл глаза. — Надеюсь, я проснусь, когда ты попытаешь высвободиться.

— Надеешься? Это успокаивает, — проворчал Брок.

— Я сказал, что уберегу тебя. Ты мне веришь?

Брок не ответил. Его голова и веки потяжелели, и он закрыл глаза. Он задремал под звук ровного дыхания Джека и ласковое движение его большого пальца по своей ладони.

Он проснулся от тяжести на бедрах. Ему казалось, что его глаза склеились, во рту было сухо как в Сахаре. Но отчетливее всего на проблемы намекало его тело, в которое впивалась сотня иголок. Он едва мог пошевелиться.

Он открыл глаза и увидел над собой Белую Даму. Росшая по всему ее телу кожа разлагалась, но не пахла. У Дамы не было глаз, но Брок чувствовал, что она смотрит на него. Ее рот под кожей был распахнут, но из него не вылетало ни звука.

Он все еще лежал в кровати, и кто-то держал его за руку. Джек. Это был подходящий момент разбудить его, проверить, видит ли он эту хрень. Брок не без усилий повернул голову, но рядом с ним лежал не Джек. Он оказался лицом к лицу со своим отражением. Он — хотя нет, оно — это не было человеком, Брок теперь был уверен в этом на все сто процентов — улыбнулось, когда их взгляды встретились. Брок отпустил его руку, попытался отползти, но тело его не слушалось. Двойник снова переплел их пальцы.

— Где Джек? — попытался он спросить, но из его рта не раздалось ни звука. Однако двойник его все равно понял.

— Я забрал его. — Его голос был тихим, спокойным. — Не беспокойся. Он в хороших руках. — Оно улыбнулось еще шире.

И по какой-то странной причине Брок не беспокоился. Беспокойство было последним в списке того, что он чувствовал. Дама положила ладони ему на грудь, и он перевел взгляд на нее. Вокруг ее плеч танцевали искры электричества, опускались вниз по рукам, но не жалили его.

— Правильно. Отдайся нам, — пробормотало отражение. — Зачем бороться? Останься с нами.

Оно придвинулось ближе к Броку, прижалось сбоку. Оно казалось твердым и холодным. Как зеркало.

— Ты думаешь, что сходишь с ума.

Холодная рука двойника погладила Брока по щеке. Он не вздрогнул, завороженный искрами на плечах Дамы. Опираясь на руки, она двигалась вдоль него, терлась о бугор в его штанах. Брок не воспринимал ее как объект желания, но теперь до него дошло, что она была голой. Покрывавшая ее кожа, росшая поверх сосков, пупка и влагалища, выглядела одеждой, но на самом деле была частью ее тела. Его разрывало от отвращения и желания угодить ей.

— Так оно и есть.

Броку было трудно осознать слова двойника, но через минуту он понял. Он сходил с ума. Это подтвердила его галлюцинация. Он задержал дыхание в ожидании… Это было глупо, но он хотел, чтобы голос Джека опроверг это заявление. Джек продолжал отрицать это. Но лишь тишина пряталась за скрипом кровати, пока Белая Дама втрахивала его в старый матрас.

— Мы можем тебя исправить. Просто останься с нами. Останься здесь навсегда. Мы хорошо будем заботиться о тебе, тебя больше никто не обидит. Ты больше никому не причинишь боли.

Брок закрыл глаза. Это было так… заманчиво. Что плохого случится, если он сделает так, как они просят? Множество людей чего-то хотело от него. Плохих людей. Хороших людей. Какая разница? Разве это будет иметь значение, если он останется? Он хотел угодить им. Он устал. Замучился бороться, сопротивляться тому, что был не в силах победить. Может быть, если он согласится, они разрешат ему поспать и поесть. Он хотел только одного: отдохнуть.

Он резко распахнул глаза.  
— Где Джек? — требовательно спросил он, всматриваясь в лицо двойника. Оно было похожим на его, но им не было. Брок помнил, как эта тварь ползла по полу, как это лицо исказилось в кошмарную маску.

— Он со мной, — успокоило его отражение. — Он выбрал меня. Выбери меня тоже, и вы воссоединитесь. Вы будете вместе. Навсегда.

Дама над ним затряслась от удовольствия. Двойник продолжал гладить его по лицу, ласково улыбаясь. Брок чувствовал себя нужным. Любимым. Он чувствовал, что может заснуть и никогда не просыпаться.

Наверное, он умирал.

Его тело дернулось в попытке сохранить жизнь. Брок услышал в голове стон. Он принадлежал Белой Даме. Его заполнила радость от того, что Дама была им довольна. Он угодил ей.

Двойник приподнялся на локте и прижался лбом ко лбу Брока.

— Сдайся. Останься.

И Брок прошептал:  
— Да.

Двойник отпустил его и пропал из поля зрения. Дама подняла руки. Он чувствовал, что она была очень довольна им. Он услышал жужжание электричества, когда она прижала ладони к его вискам.

Его мозг пронзила чудовищная боль.

Сначала он думал, что ослеп, но вскоре его глаза привыкли к темноте. Дама пропала. Его руку все еще кто-то держал, но в этот раз это был Джек. Он лежал на спине, его грудь поднималась в такт его вдохам. Его ладонь стиснула Брока, когда он попытался высвободить пальцы, а глаза тут же открылись.

— Брок? — хрипло позвал он.

— В туалет, — прошептал Брок, высвобождая руку. — Я вернусь через секунду, обещаю. Засыпай.

Он ждал, что Джек будет настаивать на том, чтобы пойти с ним, но тот повернулся на бок и зарылся лицом в подушку. Брок улыбнулся. Сонный Джек не был слишком настойчивым, и Брок рассчитывал на это.

Он встал, чувствуя за глазами никуда не девшуюся ноющую боль. Вышел из комнаты, но вместо того, чтобы свернуть вправо к уборной, пошел вниз. Вестфолл спал на диване, свернувшись клубком под парой одеял. Огонь погас, но Брок не волновался. Он подошел к бару, где стоял ряд бутылок с водкой и одна с ромом. Он поднял бутылку и изучил в лунном свете.

Это не было сном. Это было слишком настоящим, слишком похожим на правду. Двойник сказал, что забрал Джека, и что вернет его, если Брок согласится остаться. Было ли совпадением, что Брок проснулся, держа Джека за руку, как только согласился? Двойник сказал, что он сходит с ума, и, похоже, это было правдой. А может быть, Брок просто должен был поверить в это. Сейчас он не чувствовал себя сумасшедшим, но так всегда бывает с людьми, теряющими рассудок, да?

Он был уверен только в одном: там, наверху, с жавшимися к нему существами, шептавшими на ухо что-то успокаивающе, он хотел остаться. Он хотел, чтобы его починили. Он хотел отдохнуть. И если это означало, что он должен остаться, он был готов, и это пугало его больше всего на свете.

Он не собирался оставаться в этом месте ни на минуту дольше.

Он открыл бутылку и перевернул ее. Он ходил по комнате, пока бутылка не опустела, потом схватил другую и вылил ее на ковер. Он обходил по кругу диван, когда проснулся Вестфолл.

— Босс? — Он несколько раз поморгал, прежде чем его глаза смогли сосредоточиться на Броке. — Что ты делаешь?

Брок не ответил. Вестфолл прищурился.

— Босс, ты выливаешь превосходную водку.

Брок вытряс последние капли на лестницу и уронил бутылку на пол. Для погруженного в тишину дома звук оказался очень громким, но это не имело значения. Будет лучше, если Страйк проснется.

— Босс! — закричал Вестфолл, когда Брок достал из кармана зажигалку и щелкнул ей.

Прошло ужасно много времени, пока она долетела до пола, но как только она ударилась об дерево и алкоголь загорелся, время понеслось в привычном темпе. Вестфолл заверещал, когда пламя окутало диван, и сделал единственное, что могло предупредить его товарищей: выстрелил в потолок.

Брок завороженно наблюдал, как пламя пожирает дом, превратившийся из безопасного убежища — никогда на самом деле не бывшего безопасным — в тюрьму, полную кошмаров. Вестфолл что-то кричал, но слов было не разобрать за ревом огня. В лицо Брока ударил жар, обжигая глаза, на коже выступил пот. Его одежда загорелась.

Если бы он не стоял возле лестницы, он бы не увидел пробежавших по ней людей. Джек проскочил сквозь пламя, пожиравшее нижние ступени.

— БРОК! — проревел он, отчаянно пытаясь найти безопасный способ добраться до него.

Но Брок был окружен со всех сторон, и пламя охватывало его самого. Он, запнувшись, шагнул назад, прежде чем огонь лизнул его босые ноги, и тут же почувствовал другую волну жара на загривке. Его плечи затряслись от смеха. Он хотел сбежать, а в результате останется здесь навсегда. Умора!

Джек плюнул на поиски и попытался пробиться через пламя напрямую. Брок в шоке распахнул глаза. Какого черта он творил? Он мог пораниться!

Зимний Солдат оттолкнул Джека, его металлическая рука светилась оранжевым.

— _Begi!_ Наружу!

Он еще раз толкнул Джека, когда тот попытался вернуться. Брок поймал его взгляд и покачал головой. По его лицу и шее катился пот. Джеку не нужно было видеть это, чтобы понять, что он проиграл. Его плечи поникли, и МакКинон потащила его за руку к выходу. Зимний прошел через огонь, поднял Брока одной левой, как будто тот ничего не весил, и вынес его на передний двор.

Холодный воздух был благословением. У Брока подломились колени, он кашлял и задыхался. Он посмотрел на дом слезящимися глазами. Окна светились оранжевым, из дверей вырывались клубы дыма, поднимаясь вверх и сливаясь с темным небом. Он расхохотался. Все кончилось. Дом пропал.

Кто-то сжал его плечи.

— Брок! Брок! Что с тобой?! — Перед его глазами появилось потрясенное лицо Джека.

Брок сумел сдержать смех и прокричал:  
— Теперь мы наконец-то сможем вернуться домой!

Он продолжал истерично смеяться, когда Зимний вынес бессознательное тело Вестфолла. Он начал задыхаться, когда несколько рук потащили его от почерневших стен дома. Он все еще беспомощно хихикал, когда почувствовал укол в шею. Его голос стих, и он провалился во тьму.


	11. Эпилог

Он просыпался раз пять, каждый раз окружавший его свет был слишком ярким, чтобы держать глаза открытыми. Его разум был пуст и измучен, и он с радостью проваливался обратно во тьму небытия.

На шестой раз, когда он очнулся, в комнате уже не было слишком ярко. Он узнал грубые простыни и белые стены. К его ладони тянулась капельница. Он посмотрел на пакет и прищурился, ожидая, когда расплывающиеся пятна соберутся в буквы. Электролиты и метамизол.

Он осторожно приподнялся на локтях. Он не знал, какие повреждения получил. Он не чувствовал боли, но это, вероятно, было благодаря болеутоляющим. Его лицо казалось онемевшим. Он поднял руку ощупать его, и нашел припухлость на правой стороне подбородка.

Он огляделся. Он был в больничной палате на три кровати. Он лежал на средней; две по краям были пустыми. Тумбочка рядом с ним тоже была пустой, если не считать небрежно брошенных жетонов. Он нахмурился. Они были его? Его сердце пропустило удар, когда он понял, что не только не помнит, что случилось и почему он здесь, но и как его зовут.

Он хотел взять жетоны и прочесть их, когда услышал приближающиеся шаги и голоса. Он лег обратно, повернув голову к стеклянной двери.

Он увидел высокого мужчину, одетого в черное, с высокими скулами, темными, зачесанными назад волосами, зелеными глазами и желтеющим синяком на лбу. Он разговаривал с другим, который был ниже ростом, лысым, в костюме цвета горчицы, или намазанного маслом тоста. Голос высокого мужчины был тихим и приятным.

Его сердце затрепыхалось, а губы растянулись в улыбке, хотя он не понимал причины. Он снова приподнялся, чтобы лучше рассмотреть мужчину, которого не узнал, но чей вид показался ему знакомым.

Мужчина заметил движение и повернулся к нему. На его щеке был еще один синяк, а в центре нижней губы краснела отметина.  
— Брок.

Брок. Его имя. Он Брок Рамлоу, командир Страйка, спящий агент Гидры. А это был Джек Роллинз, его лучший друг.

Брок продолжал улыбаться, когда Джек подошел к его кровати. Лысый мужчина — Джаспер Ситвелл, всплыло у него в голове — кивнул ему и торопливо ушел.

— Вижу, ты в хорошем настроении. — Джек приподнял бровь.

Брок пожал плечами.  
— Что случилось?  
Его слова вышли смазанными; сложно было выговаривать их с опухшим лицом.

— Операция пошла наперекосяк. Что ты помнишь?

Брок нахмурился, когда в голове замельтешили воспоминания.  
— Какой сегодня день?

— Понедельник.

— Какой понедельник?

— Восьмое ноября.

— Черт… Я помню вылет в Хэллоуин…

Джек кивнул, отведя взгляд. Что-то было не так, Брок мог сказать это по небольшой складке между его бровями. Он сглотнул.

— Насколько мы провестфоллились?

— Не слишком сильно. — Голос Джека стал напряженным. — Цели уничтожены.

— Цели?

— Их было две. Ты получил травму головы.  
Он не смотрел на Брока.

— Остальные?

— Остальные в порядке.

— А ты?

— Легкое сотрясение, уже почти прошло.

Джека мучило явно не сотрясение. Однако все остальное выглядело нормальным. Цели уничтожены, Страйк в порядке, Брок в порядке… За исключением легкой амнезии. То же самое с ним случилось после операции три месяца назад, только тогда он потерял куда больше времени. Врачи заверили его, что воспоминания со временем вернутся, но этого так и не произошло. Джек и тогда выглядел таким же огорченным.

Он не знал, было ли в этом виновато беспокойство Джека, или то, что Брок сделал что-то, о чем не помнил. Как и в прошлый раз, он решил, что будет лучше не копаться в этом.

— Когда я смогу уйти отсюда? Я нормально себя чувствую. Я хочу домой.

Джек как-то дернул плечом и кивнул.  
— Я спрошу.

Он повернулся и ушел, так и не взглянув на Брока.

Брок опустил голову на подушку, чувствуя неожиданную усталость. Он не знал, почему у него под веками заплясало электричество, когда он закрыл глаза, но он заснул раньше, чем успел задуматься об этом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот такой финал, народ. 
> 
> Из обсуждений в каментах оригинала могу добавить, что:
> 
> Броку стерли память в кресле, не в первый раз, потому что в Гидре привыкли таким способом решать все проблемы.
> 
> Любовь когда-нибудь настигнет Брока и Джека, потому что оба упрямые ослы.
> 
> Возможно, за всеми проблемами Брока стоит Джек. 
> 
> Возможно, там, где Джек рассказывает Броку о своем прошлом и говорит, что попытка отплатить его обидчику будет равнозначна самоубийству — это намек на то, что обидчиком был сам Брок, который не помнит об этом из-за стертой памяти.
> 
> Одно можно сказать наверняка — ничего нельзя сказать наверняка, как в лучших классических ужастиках!


End file.
